Our Friendship
by CrazyChibiWriter
Summary: Austin and Ally have been great friends. Along with Trish and Dez, they make a great team. Then Cassidy comes and Austin is very glad she's here. When Ally tries to confront him, Dallas (her ex boyfriend) asks her for a 2nd chance. Rated T. Pairings: AllyXAustin AllyXDallas AustinXCassidy
1. Chapter 1: Surprises

It was a normal day at Sonic Boom, Ally was writing in her songbook. Ally's best friend, Trish came in, panting very loud. Ally closed her songbook and walked towards Trish.

"Ally! You won't believe who's here." she said breathless. "Who?" Ally asked, a bit worried. "Follow Me in the recording room!" she said. Trish began to go upstairs, " Trish! I can't leave I have to watch the store!" She said. "Just tell Nelson to watch the store." she asked. "I can't, he's just a little kid... and besides he wouldn't know how to handle all these people, especially these really angry guy who's - " "Just shut up, And come on!" Trish cut her off. Ally sighed... and followed Trish upstairs. Trish came in and opened the door, then closed it to make sure know one was listening.

" What is it, Trish?" Ally asked, while she eyebrows her. " Well... Cassidy is coming. She finished her L.A tour, she was coming to see Austin." Ally was disappointed, but quickly but on a fake smile and said " Well, That's great. I can't wait till she comes." Trish just stares at Ally, then bursts out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" she laughed out loudly. "What's s-so funny? " Ally asked. Trish holds her stomach " It's just that EVERYONE knows you have a humongous crush on Austin..., And it's so funny when your TRYING to lie." Trish answers her, while laughing. Ally tries to hide her blush. "WHAT!? I SOOOO don't like A-Austin...that's gross and weird." Trish makes a serious face at Ally. "Okay!, So what!? I like Austin...he probably knows and probably doesn't care." Ally crosses her arms then sits down on the couch. Trish sits next to her. " Ally, Austin definitely likes you. Trust Me." Ally smiles. "Thanks Trish" Trish checks her phone. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled. " What is it?" "I forgot to quit yesterday...Gotta Go, See you Ally!" Trish said. She rushed out of the recording room.

"Move Dez" Trish said, hurrying past Austin and Dez. Ally comes out of the recording room. "Oh, Hey Ally... I just got 5,000 more views from our last song! " Austin said, pointing to his iPhone. "That's Awesome. " Ally said, smiling. Austin heads to the drum sets. "YES!" Dez exclaimed. "What?" Ally asked. " I've just been invited to Cassidy's party. " Ally widened her eyes. " Wait a minute did you say she's having a party?" Ally questioned Dez. " Yeah...You should know, Everyone's going to be there, See you later Ally" Dez heads to the door. Ally runs after him " WAIT. When is the party again?" she asks. " Next Saturday, 8:00". Dez leaves. Ally heads back to the cash register, staring past Austin. "Hey Ally, Are you Okay?" Ally shakes her head, " Huh? Yeah I'm Fine. What is it?" she said. "It's just that... I thought you were sad, that's all." Austin said. Austin went in the recording room. Ally made a new entry in her songbook.

Dear Songbook,

_I just found out Cassidy is coming back to Miami. I heard she was having a party next saturday. What really bugs me is that Austin really, really likes Cassidy. So what if Cassidy takes him away from me? I just hope we would still have Austin and Ally time...Not Austin and Cassidy time._

* * *

Austin's POV:

I walk into school, People kept staring at me. The girls always flirt and wave at me, which makes total sense since i'm a internet sensation. But this makes no sense at all because everyone usually treats me normal at school. I had to ask someone so I went to my...English teacher. (She was a major gossip at school, if anyone knew what was going on it was her.)

"Uhh...Hello? Mrs. Gwendeda?" I said. " Yes... Come in Austin" , she had her back turn. " Umm... do you know what's going on at school?" I asked. She turned around. " Of course. Everyone knows. Have a seat." she said sternly. I sat down. Class didn't start yet so I had plenty of time to talk to her. She was a blonde, blue-eyed, wrinkly, old , mean , strict teacher. Even though she was strict as ever, I had to talk to her. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked. "Fine, sit straight don't slouch. No phones, Or any local technology devices!" She holded a old box that smelled like cat litter. I put my phone in there...my ipod, my watch. Soon the would all be bathed in cat litter air. Gross. "Thank you." she smiled...which was creepy because her smile looked like The Grinch. "Well...Mr. Moon everyone has said you've got a girl on your hands...and that they can't wait for the big party." She pulled up her wrinkled, little finger and taunted "You've got a girlfriend! You've got a girlfriend!"

It disturbed me...ALOT. _I was fine when girls said it, but not some 50- uhh - 45 year old says it._ "Hey! What makes you think I have a girlfriend." I spat. " Now don't raise your voice at me young man- that was their words not mine. " Mrs. Gwendeda said I looked at where she gestured , the girl's cheerleading team. Now I knew something wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2: How was 1st Period?

"Thanks !" I said, rushing out the door. But she could say anything I was running in the hallway. "Hey, you 2 cheerleaders! " I called at them. Two blonde cheerleaders turned around.

"Oh my god, It's Austin Moon! " one of them said.

"Isn't he that guy who is dating Cassidy?" the other one said.

"Uhh...DUH. Of course he is." she responded.

"Hey...I'm not..." I started...then stop mid-sentence. I thought about what Mrs. Gwendeda said.

_flashback_

_"__You've got a girl on your hands."_

_Flashback over_

"That's right" I mumbled. I turned back to the cheerleaders. They were staring at me like I was some crazed weirdo.

"Actually, I AM dating Cassidy. " I blurted. "But I would like for you guys to treat me normal...OK?"

They both stared at me for a moment. Then smiled. "Sure, No Problem." one of them said. Then they both left, chatting away.

I rolled my eyes, " Glad that's over." I said, relieved. I turned around, and out popped Ally. " AH!, Ally? You scared the heck out of me." I screamed. Ally looked traumatized.

"D-did you just say you were dating Cassidy?!" She muttered.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah. Why?"

"I just thought since she left, You were..." she looked at Austin. "Never mind, See you in 3rd period." She closed her locker and walked to her class.

_Why is everyone acting so weird today? Cassidy is just my crush. Who told her I like her? Is she THAT famous?_

I walked to class...that started 5 minutes ago. Great. Now I have to get yelled at by my english teacher...Again.

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

_I barely heard anything my music teacher said. All I could think about is what the next 3 days would be like. The week is almost over, and Cassidy's party is in 3 days! I wish Cassidy's trip would be cancelled. Out of ALL the people, Why did Cassidy had to come into Austin's life?_

"Ms. Dawson!" boomed my Music Teacher, Mr. Simon.

"Huh? Oh, Y-yes Mr. Simon?" I squeaked.

"What page are we on?" He asked, pulling up his glasses. Everyone stared at me. I looked at Trish, She pointed to the page number : 44 & 45.

"Uhhh...44?" I guessed, chewing on the little strands of my brown hair.

"Wrong!" He retorted. "We are on page 45! You also have detention for chewing gum in my classroom."

I began to defend myself, "No , You misunderstood. I was chewing on..my hair not gum! -" I protested.

"Silence, Dawson! Would you like another?" He asked.

"No." I said quietly, chewing more strands.

He turned back to the board. I turned to Trish, she shrugged sheepishly.

I sighed to myself. And covered my head in my book.

_Nice going Ally, You've got yourself detention. Hey! I had the right to defend myself. _

_Well, guess what? We'll have plenty of time to do that in detention._

It was no use arguing with myself.

"Ally Dawson!, Are you sleeping in my class?!" someone yelled.

Before I knew it all eyes were on me. I looked around the room, Then back to .

_Awesome! The great Ally Dawson does it again! _I shut my thoughts up. And answered his question. "Umm..No."

Few people laughed and smirked. I wanted to crawl in a hole and DIE.

"Ally, Is that a book you have there?" He pointed to my songbook.

I didn't know what to say now. I glanced at Trish, She looked at the ceiling, like I wasn't there. I guess I was alone on this one.

"Why don't you read it to the class?" _Oh crud. Now I'm really a goner._

I stood up my chair. Everyone looked at me.

I opened my songbook, Mr. Simon stood next to me.

I began.___ "I barely heard anything my music teacher said. All I could think about is what the next 3 days would be like."_

Everyone exchanged weird and curious look. Some were just loving it. Others pretend they weren't even there...Trish.

I continued,___ "The week is almost over, and Cassidy's party is in 3 days!" _Then people started to nod, and understood. Some people started to snicker.

Mr. Simon said nothing. This was just absolutely embarrassing. Then I paused at the last two lines. I wanted to say something that was not in here, But my teacher got the whole thing MEMORIZED. I knew I would just get into more trouble.

___ " I wish Cassidy's trip would be cancelled. Out of ALL the people... " _ Then I paused. Everyone was tired of the tension and wanted to hear the rest. Especially the girls. They knew Austin dating Cassidy. Or is it just a rumor? "Why did Cassidy had to come into Austin's life?" My dark brown eyes left my songbook.

Everyone blinked for second. I could tell they were thinking what just happened.

Then everyone just went berserk for like a few moments. Then quieted down when Mr. Simon shouted their eardrums, By yelling. I swear the clocked froze over the noise. He told me I could go to my seat. Everyone passed notes and snickered during the lesson. But I didn't care.

The person I was REALLY mad at was Mr. Simon. I know he's strict. But it seems like he hates me or something. I rather have Miss Granda for the music teacher instead of him.

She's the lunch lady in the cafeteria. She chews this really sticky bubble gum all the time. She has wrinkly fingers and has a scratchy voice. She's always humming "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun" , and calls people Debbie. The last time I talked to her was 3 weeks ago.

Flashback

_I was walking to school and I saw this woman heading to my school, I assumed she was the new person working here._

_The lady had with bright orange her and messy make up on. Her name was Miss Granda. _

_I smiled at her and said " Good Morning Miss... Granda" ( her handwriting was a bit crooked but I could tell she tried) She turned around. And looked at me strange. "Stop following me!" She spat. Then opened the school door and slammed it in my face. _

_ I thought she was in a bad mood, But I couldn't ignore the fact that something was wrong with her voice. I opened the door and asked " Uh..Are you Okay, Miss?" She turned around and screamed. "Go away! Leave me alone, Debbie!" she responded coldly. She even through a sticky bubble gum wrapper at me. _

_I looked at her, then picked up the wrapper : _

_" Hm, Strange woman." I threw the wrapper in the trash, and walked to my locker._

Flashback Over

The Bell Rang...

Everyone grabbed there stuff. " Class Dismiss." announced Mr. Simon. People started heading out the door. Trish gave me a " Sorry you got Detention, Isn't Mr. Simon a pain?" look. I gave her a "I know right?!" look. She headed out the door. I grabbed my songbook and other things too. "Dawson. I don't want anymore disturbances in class." I stopped myself from saying anything rude and just said " Okay."

* * *

I walked to my locker dodging the people next to me. No sign of Dez today. That's weird. Everyone gave me smirks and laughs and pointed at me. Ignored them all. Trish followed me to at my locker. I was grabbing my stuff for 3rd period. "Hey Trish why is everyone giving me dirty looks?" I asked

She sighed. I waited for her to start.

" The word is out. Apparently , some girls in music text their friends. And now everyone knows about what happened in your songbook. "

I leaned my head against my locker.

"Why couldn't my 1st period be English?! Mrs. Gwendeda would put our phones in her cat litter box. "

Trish gave a me a disgusted face. "My phone smelled like cat litter for 3 DAYS!" she said. We both nodded in agreement that next time we would say we left our phones at home.

Soon Dez showed up, 2 minutes before 2nd period started. "Guys you won't believe it. Cassidy text me saying that she would be coming here tomorrow! Isn't that great?" He asked in excitement.

I literally froze a moment. It took me a while to process what Dez just said. _Cassidy is coming TOMORROW!? Just great. _

_" _I thought she was coming Friday!?" I exclaimed. Trish calmed me down. "She's taking her flight on her private jet." Dez answered. "Dez, you really are stupider than yesterday. " Trish replied.

_I could not believe what just happened. Cassidy is coming tomorrow. And there's nothing I can do about it._

* * *

That's a wrap! I'm finally done with Chapter 2. R&R! Review please. Constructive criticism is allowed :)


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck In Detention

Austin's POV:

Second period was a bust. I was a bit petrified when my science teacher mentioned about my "girlfriend" Cassidy during the experiment. Everyone giggled and laughed. I tried to say it was no big deal. But I couldn't believe even the TEACHERS know about Cassidy. It's like the whole student body is going on about it.

In the hallway, These two freshmens picked on me saying " Austin got's a girlfriend! Austin got's a girlfriend!" . Then I said "You guys wished you had one. " Then they were offended and started crying. I was about to say I was kidding but they ran away. I ALMOST felt sorry for them. Not that they didn't had one, It's just that they didn't get detention.

Apparently, the both told the nurse about what happen. She gave me a dirty look, which gave me goosebumps. Then she wrote me a detention slip. And when she left the two guys stick their tongue at me. And ran to class. I rose my eyebrow at them, After that scene It almost looked like they were 7th GRADERS. I figured they skipped a few grades and after that I went to my next class.

It felt like two seconds past and school was already over. Now here I am, about to go in the detention room. I smiled a bit. I overheard these two seniors that the detention teacher was HOT. In fact they got in trouble 6 times for the week just to see her.

_All alone with the detention lady. I could imagine it...Actually I can't. Here goes nothing!_

Just before I opened the door, a oversized weight guy opened it for me. He was a short bald, tired looking, guy in his 30's. He DEFINITELY wasn't hot at all. I almost throw up in my mouth for a second.

"What are you staring at Blondie? Get in and sit down!" he ordered. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh- Sorry Mr...Bell Chum?" I said awkwardly.

"It's Mr. BELCH UM." He corrected.

I took a few steps inside. I looked around the room. _Empty. Those Seniors! Huh? Is that Ally? She never gets in trouble._

There was a girl with dark brown hair. With a book open, her head was covering it. Sleeping Maybe? "Ally! Are you awake?" I asked. "NO TALKING BLONDIE!" Mr Belchum boomed. "Sorry." I muttered.

15 minutes later...

The teacher was sleeping. Gum mixed with drool was dripping on his tie. Gross! Now this was my chance. I tapped Ally's shoulder. "Hey Ally! Ally...Wake up!" I half whispered. Mr. Belchum eyed wide opened at me. "Ah-Ha!" He exclaimed. I froze .

I was caught red handed. Great. Just great.

"I got you! You boy version, life sized, Barbie doll!" _Barbie!? Calling me that!? A internet sensation? That was so WRONG on many levels!_

"Not to be rude or anything ...But, What did you just call me?" I asked. "A...boy version...Life sized, BARBIE DOLL!" He repeated slower this time and using hand gestures. I'm not STUPID.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" I pleaded.

"No, You're gonna sit here with that girl over there until detention is over."

I sighed miserably, I sunk down in my chair in utter disgust of boredness.

Mr. Belchum took a glance at his watch. "Well, I'm going to be here till 6:00...Why don't you tell me about your girlfriend?"

I opened my eyes in surprise. _He knew too?! How many people know about this?_

"Oh. Cassidy? It's nothing really." I replied.

He grinned evilly. He folded his arms over his big belly that looked like it was going to burst threw his belt.

"Come on! Tell me a little bit. Just between us...hmm?" He said.

I looked at Ally. She sounded like she was sleeping. I looked back at Mr. Belchum who was chewing on a old pencil.

"Hmm...OK. But just between You and Me. Got' It?" I noted.

He shrugged and said "You have my word."

I figured I could trust him.. He was only a subsitute. Besides, No one's here besides Me and Ally...Right?

* * *

**Ally's POV: **

That's when I opened my eyes. I knew Austin would be in here. I had to stay awake. Though, Talking about Cassidy was the LAST thing I wanted to hear. And now they're talking about her?! Now I knew I really should have been asleep.

Then Austin started talking. "Me and Cassidy first met at Melody's Diner. When I saw her, It was like eating 1000 pancakes!" He began. I rolled my eyes.

"Pancakes? Why would she make you feel like pancakes?" Mr. Belchum interrupted. "If anything, She's the syrup." He said.

_Why does EVERYONE say that! Who describes people as syrup?_

Austin laughed. "I got lost in her eyes, She was cleaning the counter. I started talking to her. She said I was cute. For a minute, I SWORE she winked at me." He replied, He pointed to his left eye.

"You don't think she had something in her eye?" Mr. Belchum asked.

_Makes alot more sense to me._

"No. She's too pretty to have something so useless like a piece of dust in her eye." Austin answered, daydreaming.

_Yeah Right._

"Sounds like she's a really special girl." Mr Belhum assured.

"THE BEST!" approved Austin.

That's when I really got ticked off. I almost got out of my chair.

"Is she with you?" asked Mr. Belchum.

"No, She'll be coming TOMORROW. After her party I'll ask her something..." he claimed.

_I think my heart stopped. Did he just say that? In front of ME!? Does he even know how much I care about him?!_

"Well? What is it!?" begged Mr. Belchum, obviously tired of the suspense.

"Nope. Sorry. Too personal." I said.

"PLEASE. " He complained.

"No. And that's from me not you." I repeated.

Mr. Belchum finally gave up and layed back in his seat.

Austin looked at the clock.

He grabbed his bag. "Well.. detention is over. Bye Mr. Belchum!" I waved.

_Finally. My torture is over. I can officialy give up. My chances with Austin are over._

I pretended I woke up from my sleepiness.

Austin turned around. "Ally you're awake. Most boring hour right?" He asked.

_Is he seriously LYING to me?_

"Very." I answered. I grabbed my sweater. And headed out the door. "Bye Mr. Belchum." I waved to him. He lazily waved back. "Well. Nice meeting you." Austin said. He exited the door. He began to head out the door. "Wait, Ally?!" He called.

But I was already out the door.

* * *

Yes. Chapter 3 is done. I'm so glad school is over. R&R! PLEASE REVIEW. Also, tell me what you think of the story.

5 : I loved it.

4: Pretty Good.

3: Okay.

2: Wasn't your best.

1: You did awful.

0: I would titled it "Worst Story Ever".

Seriously. Tell Me. I could take it. I'm a girl so...Don't take overboard. Constructive criticism is allowed :)

P.S. Every chapter would be posted every week. Tell me what you think I could put in it to make it better. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Thanks a lot , It's Friday

Still Ally's POV:

I couldn't believe him. I was sitting in my room. Cassidy will be coming and there's nothing I can do.

_Dear Songbook, 7:30 pm, Thursday Night._

_I had the worst day ever. 1st period was totally embarrassing. I had to read my entry in front of the class. It was on my last entry._

_Everyone was laughing, It was really humiliating. My hands were sweaty. I blame Mr. Simon. It's all his fault._

_Detention was the WORST of all! Austin and Mr. Belchum was talking about Cassidy. Then he said he was going to ask her something very personal. I wonder what it was. They're both are going on a second date. That's what I heard in the girl's locker room. Some girls were gushing over them. Like they were they were awarded "Best Couple of the Year" or something! Then they said something about Cassidy, and how she was cheating on Austin. I wondered if it was true. But then I thought it was obviously jealousy. _

_After the detention, Austin asked me what was wrong. I definitely didn't tell him. By now I thought he would get the clue. I told him I was fine . And that I just had a stomach ache. Austin didn't say anything else. Then by the time I got home. He said Aren't you excited for Cassidy. I said " I'm counting off the days!". Then I closed the door and cried in sadness._

Someone knocked on my door. It was my Dad. "Ally, You have a phone call." He held the phone towards me. I took it and whispered " Thanks". He went back in the hall. I looked at the caller. Austin. I didn't wanna talk to him right now.

Ignore. He left a message. "Hey Ally, I know your upset...Trish told me. I don't want you to feel down. Can we talk? It's about Cassidy. Call soon, Bye!"

I stared at the phone for a moment. Should I really call him? I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" someone answered. "Hi, It's Ally. Can I speak to Austin please?" I asked politely.

Silence. "AUSTIN! There's some girl on the phone, She wants to talk to you." .

"Leave a message" I heard Austin say in the background. _Did I just hear Austin correctly? He left a message, and DROPPED me? This makes no sense. _

"Sorry, Angie or whatever your name was. Austin is busy right now..with Me." I heard the voice said._  
_

"Umm. W- Who is this again?" I sputtered. "It's Cassidy! Your slow for a girl who writes songs." She snapped.

I chewed my hair nervously. "C-Cassidy you weren't suppose to come until F- Friday." I stammered.

"Well Dez lied, I was here yesterday, with Austin! Everyone is using you. They think you're a joke. That's the only reason why Austin was hanging out with you. He used you so he can become famous. He doesn't need you anymore. Your just a weird, stupid, clumsy, dorky, uncivilized,stinky, old, rotten, FREAK. So go back to the little town you came from , and get out of Austin's life! " She screamed. "Have a nice day!" she replied in a kind voice.

She hung up the phone.

_That's exactly what would happen if I called him. _I put down the phone. And took a nap.

Tomorrow is Friday. That's when my life is over. I can't wait until Cassidy went back to L.A.

* * *

I wake up. I'm late for school...AGAIN. I get out of bed " I'm late again! Dad's going to kill me."

By time I get to the fridge. There's a note from Dad.

_**Morning Ally! Make yourself some breakfast. I had a meeting today. And don't bother opening the store tomorrow. I'm staying at my Cousin Lenny's house to go fishing. And I'll be having a date on Sunday. Her name is Brenda. Get ready for school today! See you soon pumpkin! Love, Dad.**_

Like I'm not trying to get ready!? I rush to get my bike. I have 10 minutes to get to school AND manage to get to class!

I grab my sweater, and bag. I hopped on my bike and hurried to school.

**Trish's POV : **

"Hey where's Ally? She's usually here by now." I asked Dez who couldn't figure out his combination locker. I turned around , He was very frustrated. "DEZ?! Were you even listening? " I argued.

"Oh...uh...I'm not good at the guess what Trish said game." He answered. He turned back at his locker.

"I'm surprised you made it to high school." I pointed out. The bell rung. I closed my locker. "Come on Dez, We gotta get to class." I called to him, who was STILL trying to open his locker. "Why do I have to go? He complained.

"Because, You got me detention because you got my hand stuck to yours." I answered.

"It's not that bad." He replied.

"You're right the only GOOD part is that your other hand was glued to the the wall, The bad part is... I was stuck with YOU." I spat back.

I was about to go in and Dez said "NO. I'm staying. I need to open my locker so I can check my pet turtle." He nagged _Why does he?... I didn't ask._

"Hey Dez! Look over there!" I told him. He turned around. I grabbed his ear and yanked him inside. "OW, OW , OW , OW " He cried. We came inside, I let go of Dez. He holded his ear.

Austin was in this class. He pointed to the wall. I looked. English Class. _Now my phone would smell like cat litter. Lucky I came prepared. _Ms. Gwendeda hold the box. I gave her my little brother's fake phone instead. _Yes I'm saved! _Ms. Gwendeda smiles showing off her wrinkles. Then goes to the next student. Austin gives me a look. Asking where's Ally. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright class. Everyone turned to page 66." Ms. Gwendeda says, while writing on the board. Austin passes me a note.

I opened it. _ "Have you seen her yesterday? She was really down yesterday. She never told me. Do you know what happened?" _

I responded in my red pen. _"__Girl Issues. No big deal!"_

I gave him back the note before the teacher turned around. Then she turned to me. I smiled like nothing happened. She lowered her glasses then turned around. I looked at the clock. 9:00! Then I felt something on my shoes. I bent down, another note! Probably another from Austin.

I opened it _" Would you check on my pet turtle, Walter for me?" What the?! _

I turned to Dez and said "Not if the universe depended on it!" Then everyone stopped and stared at me. Oops. _I forgot I was in Class. _"What did you just say, Trish?!" asked Ms. Gwendeda. _Come on Trish! Say something! _ "Well, you see? Umm..." I started.

She still waited. Then the door swung open, Ally came in.

_SAVED BY THE ALLY! _Ms. Gwendeda turned her eyes to her. She immediately grabbed her box. And shook it loudly. Ally dropped her phone inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Gwendeda. I overslept. Not that I wanted to overslept! I was just up last night. Not that I didn't do my essay you assigned! I did it, but today my head is not thinking straight. But I'm ready today! Again, I'm really sorry I'm late. Please don't give me a slip for detention. I already saw the detention teacher. Not that I hate him I'm just- "

"JUST SIT DOWN ALREADY!" Everyone yelled. They moaned and groaned from hearing Ally's voice. "Uhh..Never mind." Ally says quietly. She takes her seat next to Trish and Austin. She set down her bag and groaned from her rush.

_Austin's POV:_

Ally is acting weird today. I hope she's still not mad...

I waved to Ally. She pretend not to notice. _Yep she's still mad.  
_"Austin! , Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Ms. Gwendeda screeched. "Sorry." I said. She started talking again. Which really made me bored. I wrote back to Trish. _Trish, I thought you said Ally was fine. You lied. _

I gave her the note. 5 seconds later she gave it back.

_"WHAT? Me?! NO! Of course Ally would still be mad. I thought you would know since your her best guy friend. " You know Ally, She's too kind. She let's it build up until it bursts. Give her some time to be alone._

I read the note. I totally understood. But without the sarcasm. I nodded to Trish. Then glanced at Ally, who seemed to be writing in her songbook. _I don't understand girls. _

1st period was over. Everyone cheered inside their heads, just waiting to get their phones. "Okay Class, You may have your phones. Remember to WALK carefully to the box- "

Ms. Gwendeda got caught off by the zooming crowd of teens rushing for the box. _Whenever that happens someone is always getting hurt. The school even built in a "Nurse" button for some guys to carry the student out. That's why I get my phone last._

Everyone grabbed their phones and started checking their messages. Soon the box was all messed up on the ground. Ms. Gwendeda was passed out on the floor, in agony. There were 3 phones left in the box. Mine's , Ally's , Dez's , and Trish's little brother's fake phone. We all grabbed ours. Ally bent down to Ms. Gwendeda. "Are you okay?" Ally asked, helping her up.

"Yes, But it doesn't mean I don't have my eyes on you. " She warned. She grabbed the box off the ground and sat in her old chair.

* * *

Ally's POV:

We left her room and went off to our next class. Everything was normal. Until GYM. Anytime I go in there. It's like a new game. Everyone is so fierce , they'll do whatever it takes to win. And when I mean they , I mean the girl's group aka GG's. _  
_

They are like the pop to _popular._ There's Christine, Brittany, Danielle, Staci, Linda, Samantha, Chloe, Adi, and Mackenzie. These girls are really mean. We think they are just full of it. I really don't understand them. But we put our anger in the game instead. Because last summer they started it all.

It's a long story. But Long story short. _They picked on this girl named Megan and said she can't join their group. They picked, laughed, teased, and taunted her._

_ Then we told her that she should stick up for herself. So the next day she changed her look. The girl group started teasing her. Chloe the leader, Taunted her the most. Rumors said that the both were best friends in 5th grade. Until she got popular, and backstabbed her best friend._

_Then Chloe started pushing Megan gave her a good punch in the lip. Then it got out of control. Then they both were suspended. _

So here we are. After that, Chloe is back at out school. No one knows what happened to Megan. But she did won the fight. Some people say now that Chloe got surgery. She claimed it wasn't true. And that whoever started the rumor will pay, and that if anyone says one more thing about it she'll get her football player boyfriend , Brad.

_What I don't get is why all football players named Brad? But oh well..._

So now we are here in Gym. I got my stuff. I walked past one of the GG's , they nudged me in the arm.

I turned around and said " Hey, watch were your going!" _My stupid mouth wouldn't shut up. _"Opps. I'm sorry? I would say it, but I'm not. " Chloe smirked and nudged me again. I just ignored her. And began to walk past her. When I stepped in gum, managing to fall down! I grabbed on her arm.

She lost her balance and screamed when she lost her heel boot and it flinged in the air and hit Mckenzie in the face!

Some people started laughing. Trish laughed the loudest she caught the whole thing on video.

"OMG. I would help her, If this wasn't so FUNNY" Trish giggled.

"Oh... MY GOD. I could not believe you pulled me down like that! Look what you did to my friend. All of her friends started coming now. They ally gather around Mackenzie and Chloe.

"Oh my god, Is it swollen?" "What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Mackenzie!" All of her friends started touching her face.

Mackenzie was flaring. "ENOUGH. I'm fine but this klutz won't be." She roared. They all turned their heads and looked at me. They looked disgusted like a bug was on their favorite purse. I was still laying on the floor. " Eew. She has come on her she. TOTALLY. gross!" Danielle commented rudely.

Trish helped me up. "Oh look her "friend" is helping her! , How CUTE! " Christine pointed out.

"Would you guys knock it off? It was obviously an accident. It only happened because someone was chewing gum." I said.

"Are you for REALS looking at me?! Like I was chewing gum? I don't spit mine's on the floor." Chloe spat.

"Are you saying I was the one who spit out the gum, and just tripped and make it look like it was an accident. And -oh- made Chloe's heel hit Mackenzie in the face?!" I spoke.

"Ummm...Who else? It could happen. " Chloe responded. Putting her hand on her hip. "Why don't you ask your fake boyfriend Brad? He would know- or not. He's been spending ALOT of time with Mackenzie." Trish said. Chloe's friends stared at Mackenzie.

Mackenzie said " Trish don't start making up lies, I don't see your boyfriend, unless It's Dez."

Everyone snickered and giggled. _Are they serious? Bringing my friends into this. Now it's personal._

"Fine, Let's say I did it. Would you be happy? Now stop this stupid argument so I won't have to see your over used makeup again." I wailed. "NO." Chloe began smiling suddenly. "Let's settle this on the gym floor."

"Fine, what game?" I asked. "Ally don't do it , your horrible at sports!" Trish muttered to me.

_I knew what I was doing...I least I thought I was. I wanted to end this stupid rivalry. _

"The game is dodge ball. I'll show you for messing with my friends. " She said replied. Her group left to get ready.

"Ally, what did you do?! You didn't have to do that." Trish begged. "It's okay Trish. I GOT THIS!" I said. I raised my hand for a high five. Trish just walked away. Honestly I didn't know what I just did. My big fat mouth just got me in trouble...

* * *

Ok. I made it longer than usual. I thought you guys would get bored with the short chapters. I probably continue this on the next chapters. BTW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. R&R.

i HOPE YOU LIKE THIS chapter! I looked over the reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! The next chapter will be arriving before the week is over...OR Monday idk. Tell me what you thought.

Constructive criticism is allowed :)


	5. Chapter 5: Me in GYM

Austin's POV:

I got text from Trish.

_Austin, Ally got in trouble with Chloe and Mackenzie. Help us!_

What did she do now? It hasn't even been 3 hours of school yet!?

I responded back _" I can't help you right now. I'm stuck in class :( "_

_"..." Trish replied. She left the chat room._

I didn't know what to say after that. I put my phone away.

After 2nd period. I walked to my locker, These 3 girls who looked like they were from the Girl's Group came over.

"Hi Austin, It's me, Chloe. I was wondering if-" I cut her off.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." I closed my locker and walked away.

She tried to run over back to me in heels. "Hey! I'm not asking you out. Slow down, Austin!" She commanded.

I turned around, and walked back to her. "What is it? I have class in 3 minutes!" I said.

"I'm glad you asked, Me and my friends are going to beat some losers in a dodgeball game. Wanna come?" She asked, gesturing for my hand.

"No thanks." I replied. I was about to go when she spoke again. "Think of the publicity! People would think you are one of the populars. I bet Cassidy would be there." Chloe said.

I stopped. "I'm not part of your club OR your "publicity" stunt. In fact, I wouldn't think of being a popular if my life depended on it. And Cassidy is a sweet, loving, caring,...SMART girl. And she wouldn't care if anyone saw the stupid dodgeball game. So go ahead, Say I, Austin Moon would be at your precious dodgeball game. Because I wouldn't be there if it was the last thing to do on Earth. " I responded.

Chloe smirked. "Fine, Your lost." She warned. She waved a goodbye. And walked away. "I know someone who would be there. You'll see Austin Moon." she uttered. She began making some phone calls. And left the halls.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_Dear Songbook, Today is Friday. Before I knew it, My day was even worse than I can imagine. Chloe and her crew challenged me to a dodgeball game. And here I am sitting on the bleachers waiting until the were ready. I was a bit worried at first ( and I still AM.) But know I'm nervous than ever! I keep chewing my hair. _

_Trish told me that Austin wasn't coming to rescue me. Which sucked because I was hoping for a save. Uh-oh I think that was the gym entrance door. I hear heels and gum chewing, It's Chloe and her followers. I'm going to wrap this entry before I they come in._

I closed my songbook , and began to go into the girl's locker room. Just when I was about to open the door. "Hold It." she yelled.

I was caught...

I turned around. Like I was arrested, I put my hands in the air.

"Your not going anywhere. We have a game to play first. " She stated.

"Sorry Chloe, The deal is off. I won't play with you." I said.

People started coming in the gymnasium. "Too Bad. Everyone is already here." Chloe scolded.

"Bye Ally." Mackenzie taunted. She walked off with her friends.

_Please Austin , Save Me. _I prayed.

Trish walked over to me. "Trish what am I going to do? I'm terrible at sports." I complained while slumping my shoulders.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Trish murmured.

"Really!?" I asked.

"Nope, Were doomed." she commented.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Oh my god. School is so...BORING." I said, laying on my desk.

"No, School is fun." Dez replied, he began blabbing off about that for about 5 minutes.

"I wish something would happen to make us miss class" I whispered to myself.

Ms. Gwendeda came from her office and blowed a loud whistle at us.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Class! , What did I tell you about slouching! You must sit straight all times." She snapped, she began to attempt to blow that loud whistle again.

We all sit up.

"I have some great news!" She began.

" I found some more pop quizzes on yesterday's lesson. This grade will be 70% for this semester." She told. She dropped every quiz on our desk.

I moaned in disgust. I looked at the pages. They looked like they were 50 pages each chapter!

I set my head on my desk.

"You may begin." She said, lowering her glasses.

Just when I picked up my pencil, A person barged right in.

It was Principal Matthews. He was a big guy, with a chubby face that ALWAYS looked angry. Whenever he's around , You get spit in your face. But this time, I think I seen him actually...**smile. **

"I have great news. All classes are canceled for the big gym dodgeball game. All students report there immediately. " He boomed. Then he closed the door.

I knew he would say something like that. Because he is the father of _Chloe._ I wished I was absent. But I would rather be there than take stupid quizzes. All of us got our phones , (_Of course.)_ Rushed out of the door...Leaving Ms. Gwendeda angry at us for not taking boring quizzes._  
_

When I got out the door the whole hallway was crowded. Some people even took the opportunity to slack off or bail school.

I walked towards the gym. Barely anywhere to sit. I didn't know why everyone was so excited about this game.

_Where's Ally? Isn't she here? _I finally found a seat . I began to text Trish.

_Have you seen Ally? she's not here. _

Chloe's group came out. They actually had on matching outfits. Chloe started waving at everyone.

I checked my phone. Trish text back. _Sorry Austin, I was going to tell you sooner._

I began to worry. What didn't she tell me?

_What is it?_

I looked back at the game. The next team came out. A brunette who was chewing strands of hair with a worried expression on her face. _ALLY?! _I stared in disbelief.

_Flashback_

_ "__Austin, Ally got in trouble with Chloe and MacKenzie. Help us!"_

___Flashback over._

So she's...

The coach blew the whistle signaling that the game was beginning. Everyone was cheering for Chloe. I knew I had to help Ally out.

I text Trish to meet me in the hall. I waited for her. She came in 5 seconds. "What?" She asked.

"Can you make me into a girl? PLEASE!" I pleaded.

She looked at me strangely. "I don't know...OKAY!" She said really fast.

She got out makeup supplies. And put each one on my face. It made me sneeze. And for the final touch, she put on this really itchy wig on my head. Blonde or not, I really didn't care. I thanked Trish. I ran into the girl's locker room unnoticed.

I snagged some of the volleyball outfits threw them on me. Just when I _finally_ got them on. I heard some footsteps. _Quick! Hide! _I muttered to myself.

I hid behind a wall in the corner.

I heard the footsteps get closer. _I'm doomed. _

A shadow came lurking towards me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what's ahead.

Then it stood in front of me.

"There you are. The whole team is waiting for you. Come on." a girl said impatiently.

_A __GG? I guessed I got the wrong outfit...Shoot._

I opened my eyes. A girl with dark red hair with black highlights, and long eyelashes stared at me. She had on short hoop earrings and a necklace that had a heart next to the name Dani. _Is she Danielle?_

I kept staring at her. She looked back at me. "Why do you keep sitting there? The game is starting!" Danielle demanded. I stood up awkwardly. Then she looked at me strangely "Who are you? ...You're not a gg." She claimed staring at my wrist. I looked at her's she had a bracelet. I guess all her friends had one.

"Oh I'm new. My name is..." I paused.

_Great , I haven't thought of a name._

Just when she was about to say something. "Come on Danielle! People are getting bored." someone said.

"I'm coming Christine!" Danielle called. She took one last look at me and left. I took a breath of relief and followed her.

* * *

When we came out I looked at everyone watching us. Even the Trish and Dez. I looked at Ally. She looked at me crazy. "What are you doing!?" she whispered. "I don't know." I mouthed. Danielle grabbed my wrist tightly. I bit my lip in pain over how tight she holden me.

I bended down, and past the long net. Danielle let go of my wrist. Chloe hold the volleyball on her hip. With her other hand holding her other hip. MacKenzie pointed to the spot on the left side. I guess I had to stand there.

_The crowd whispered quietly wondering who the heck I was._

I walked to the spot. Flipping my hair behind me, pretending to be a girl.

Chloe whispered to Adi, who whispered to Brittany, who whispered to Christine, AND it went on like that for awhile.

"What's your name?" Danielle asked. I looked at the ground and said they first thing that came to my head. "I'm...Austy."

Ally chuckled at my " fake" name.

Chloe's crew took a minute to sink it in. Then they huddled up and had a pep talk. I joined them.

"OK. If any of you mess this up for me, and when I mean "any of you" I mean Austy... Let's just say You'll regret ever showing your excuse of a face here EVER AGAIN!" Chloe said, while smiling friendly at me. _Am I suppose to pretend I wasn't offended by that?!_

Everyone agreed. "Wait a minute who was I suppose to pass the ball to again?" Mackenzie asked , totally confused.

Everyone sighed loudly. Their breath smelled like cherry bubblegum. Maybe being a girl isn't so bad? _Focus on the plan AUSTIN, you don't wanna mess up your career! _"Remember what to do...Austy?" Chloe asked. I snapped out of my thoughts. "HUH?" I said.

They laughed , and ended the pep talk... then went back to their positions.

_Wait a minute what did she say?! I'm so stupid. I should have listened. _

"Hello?! Austy! " Chloe screamed. I turned to the black-haired diva who was holding the volleyball.

"What?" I asked. "Give the ball to Coach Sparks. He's serving the ball for this game. " Chloe told me, shoving the ball to me.

"Hey I'm over here SWEETHEART!" He waved his hand to me. I twitched my eye in disgust.

Honestly, It felt REALLY weird for him ( A GUY) to be calling me a (A GUY) a name like ( SWEETHEART) . But he didn't know I was (A GUY). So it felt kind of gay for him to say that.

I walked towards him like a natural 16-year old flipping my wig hair. "Here Coach Sparks." I said. _Then it totally occurred to me that we were playing a DODGEBALL game not a VOLLEYBALL game!?_

"Hey um...Coach Sparks, I thought we were playing a dodgeball game. Why did we change it at the last minute? " I asked him.

"Chloe was changing her mind about playing dodgeball. She didn't want her face to get "messed-up" . So were playing this game." He answered.

I totally understood. I walked back to my position. Everyone started cheering again.

He blew his whistle and said "PLAYBALL!" He threw it in the middle of the net.

And just like that..The game began.

* * *

OK. I finally finished the chapter. I'm a bit exhausted cuz' I was kind of rushed during this.

I like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. I would make a very big thanks to ninjaboooworm24. She made me join in the first place. Also big thanks for the followers and for the people who Favorited. UM... remember to r&r!

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the people who wanted it to be a dodgeball game instead. I know it doesn't have that much romance in it. THAT WAS TOTALLY MY FAULT :( . And I'll try to make it longer. How long guys? 5,000? 10,000? Idk.

I might have 20 or 50 chapters. Idk. If I want a season 2. But Please tell me what you want, And I'll post it.

Keep Reading :p


	6. Chapter 6: Situations

Ally's POV:

And just like that, the game began. Coach Sparks threw the ball in the air. I ran up to the ball , but Brenda got it. She aimed it to my teams. Everyone ran to get to it. Some even bumped their heads into each other. I couldn't believe it, everyone seemed to be trying VERY hard to win. It was like a bull fight...and Chloe's team was winning.

Austin - Er, Austy just stood there. The others were looking at me.

I gave my team a thumbs up.

"It's hopeless Ally, we might as well give up now." Trish said, already quitting. I grabbed her wrist.

"Trish this isn't some job that you quit from. This is for the team...the game...I don't wanna quit! Well _not yet, _And trust me I would if I could..." I said to her. Trish seen my point...kind of. She said she just wanna get this over with.

I shrugged my shoulders. I paid my attention back to the ball. Chloe served the ball up in the air, and it came towards Trish.

"TRISH! GET THE BALL!" I yelled. Of course, She wasn't paying attention. She ran out the way. The ball hit the ground. Coach blew the whistle.

"Point! Goes to Chloe's Team!" Coach announced. He aimed his arm to the other side.

They all cheered wildly...Except Austy. Chloe smirked at me. "Sorry Ally, Better luck next time...Right?" She babbled, putting on a sad, pout face then laughed.

_I wish I get pull that stupid smirk on her face! That little son of a-_

"OK. Ally, I think you should take a break. You look like your going to strangle someone!" Trish said, with a worried expression.

"Oh. Sorry...it's just that Chloe makes me wanna...Never mind. BTW, What the hell happened out there you were supposed to get the ball!" I argued.

"Hey, I just got my nails done. I can't get them messed up! " she said , showing off her nails.

"I'm sorry, I just REALLY want to win. It's just that she thinks she some stuck-up drama queen that runs the school. She doesn't run the school! I need to show her whose boss. Well technically I'm not the boss i'm just saying the phrase. Because we all know that Principal Matthews the boss. And...yeah." I finished , barely inhaling a breath.

"I'm sorry I have to say this but, Ally you are the most nonathletic person I know. How are you going to pull this off?!" She asked me.

That part I didn't knew. But I'll try. I kicked the front of my shoe.

"UMM...Can I get back to you on that?" I asked, stalling miserably.

Trish laughed.

It was Chloe's serve this time. She gave it to Mackenzie, who asked what was she suppose to do.

_Haven't this girl played volleyball?_

Chloe explained to her, for the 4th time how to play. She nodded like she understood. Then she hit in the air.

The only problem was... she aimed it STRAIGHT IN THE AIR. Causing the ball to come back towards her. She froze, her blue eyes were widened. The girls rushed over to get the ball. Danielle saved their team from embarrassment and passed it to Austy.

He - uhh She was in surprised. He hit it over the net. I totally distracted missed the ball, falling on my stomach. They got the point.

2-0 Chloe.

_I'M SUCH A KLUTZ._

I scrambled back up my feet. I didn't knew Austy was going to pass it to me?! I looked at her in a _why- did- you- past- it- to -me!? _face.

She muttered " Sorry."

I rolled my eyes. _Honestly I can't believe that guy! Or girl? Whatever he she is.  
_

Coach blew the whistle again.

"3-0 CHLOE!" Coach Sparks yelled. Chloe waved at everyone, she blew a kiss to her boyfriend, Brad.

This game is getting even more sickening by the minute. I sighed miserably.

_Come on Ally. You can do better than this, think about your team! You really do suck at sports._

_Shut up, I'm trying as hard as I can!_

_I could do better..._

It wasn't helping my team when I was arguing with myself. I shut my thoughts up when someone whispered my name.

"Psst! , Ally! Ally over here!"

It was Austy. I ignored him, it didn't matter what he had to say. He broke my heart. I turned around and blocked him out of my sight. I could tell by his stare that he was confused of why I was acting like this.

I didn't want it to be like this. But he started it, not me. Now I sound selfish! _Why did I have to like him?!_

Coach blew the whistle, for like the 300th time. "Ally's team serves first." Coach Sparks said.

Everyone decided I should serve first. _Great, Now I have to embarrass myself even more._

Trish passed the ball to me. She smiled nervously. "Not helping!" I said.

I looked at the ball. The white, round, clear ball staring back at me. My hands got sweaty.

"HURRY UP!" Chloe shouted. People laughed.

I gave Chloe a look. I glanced at Austin. I swore he winked at _me! __What the heck?_

I looked back at the ball. I threw it up.

_Please make it a miracle!_

I lift my fist up.

POW!

It made it over the net. One by one, they all fell like dominoes. Chloe, Danielle, Mackenzie, Brittany, Christine, Abigail... buried in their on little group!

Austy was standing there. He made what any person would do. He pretend to get the ball, and fell down right on top of the girls.

"Hey!" "OW!" "WATCH IT!" "You're on my hair!" " GET YOUR BUTT OF MY FACE!"

_It was hilarious! _

But the best part was...I MADE A POINT!

The ball hit the ground!

Everyone screamed in happiness. People were jumping up and down hugging each other! Even Coach Sparks, I think he even started crying.

It was just one point. Everyone was bizarre. I couldn't help but smile at Austin. He smiled at me. I looked away quickly. My cheeks turned red.

_AM I BLUSHING!?_

Trish saw the whole thing. She smiled at me and said "Young love." I nudged her. We both hugged for my little victory.

Chloe and the rest wiped their clothes. They even checked their mirrors to make sure their makeup was okay.

Then Chloe marched over to the principal. She whispered something to him. Then he picked up his microphone "Attention Everyone! It appears that Ally Dawson has made ...a foul." Principal Matthews announced.

Everyone had an outburst. Especially me. I walked over to them. I grabbed the microphone away from the principal's face.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't make a foul! Chloe Matthews is a liar." I said. Everyone gasped, I could feel Austin's stare. I pretended not to notice.

Then everyone paid their attention to the girl who was speaking, somewhat _nonchalantly_

_Me._

Then Chloe snatch the microphone from me, " ME?! A liar?! Now you must be stupid. I didn't do anything to make YOU _think  
_I'm lying".

Everyone was silent. The tables were to me. Stage

Then I took the mic and spoke again. " I-I didn't make a foul, I-I- " I stopped, no words came out.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Gimme' that mic!" she scolded.

She took the mic from me.

"Attention Everyone, Ally said that she didn't make a foul. Everyone saw it, seen it, knew it, _dreamed_ it. And now...I'm calling her out. Ally, Prove that your innocent." Chloe spoke. She tossed the mic to me.

I grabbed it awkwardly. I held the mic to my mouth, I began to speak...Still no words.

_Ally say something! You're embarrassing yourself!_

_Someone save me.._

Everyone started to get impatient. Chloe popped the gum in her mouth. She had her hands on her hips. _  
_

Then a familiar person with blonde hair took the mic from me. "What she meant to say was, that she didn't understand how she made a foul. Chloe, Can you explain?"

_I can't believe he was saving me. It was almost...sweet. _

Chloe gave a nervous face. She had no story. " Well b-because s-she-"

"Made a foul, she stepped over the line." interrupted Principal Matthews, making a line on his clipboard to demonstrate his meaning.

Me and Austin blinked for a second. _I stepped over the line? Unbelievable. I screwed up again._

"Yeah, what he said " Chloe said smiling again. She turned to Austin muttering "What are you doing here?!"

Austin didn't say anything. Chloe walked back to her friends. "Good luck!" He said to me. I think I almost smiled at him.

Coach Sparks blew his whistle "Since Ally made a foul, automatic point to Chloe's team! 4-0 CHLOE!" he screamed.

Austy walk back to his side. I walked back to mine. Everyone began to cheer and shout again. The place went back to it's insane mania.

Chloe's serve was up. She hit it over the net. I hit back towards her. She growled silently, She threw it to someone else.

If Chloe is anything she's aggressive. I added that to the list of pro's and con's for Chloe. 34 cons and 1 pro. _ "She's absent every Monday." _

Danielle spiked it to me, unknowingly I got over the net. Everyone cheered louder.

_Yes! I got it over, If I keep this up we could probably get a goal!_

It was my serve. I eagerly made the volleyball over. Just like that, I made a goal! And a real one this time. Everyone looked at Coach Sparks. He gave a thumbs up signaling it was , indeed, a fair goal!

Everyone cheered loudly. Someone even got up and ran around the gym screaming " GOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOLLLLLL!"

It was definitely crazy, but in a good way. I hugged Trish and Dez. Austin hugged me, I was surprised I didn't see him there! i hugged him back. _I think I wasn't mad at him anymore. _

"You did great out there!" Austin said. "Thanks" I replied smiling at him.

Then Coach blew his whistle. We all quieted down. "Whoever gets the ball on the ground will now receive 2 points!" said Coach Sparks.

I felt pressured a bit. Chloe served the ball first. The ball went flying in the air. Trish got it back up. It came back down.

I looked at Trish. She looked at me. I looked at Austin, he looked at me. Dez looked at his pet turtle.

We all continued exchanging worried looks. Then I got up and hit the ball over. Chloe, spiked the ball towards Trish. Trish hit it back.

It went on and on. Then the ball came towards me.

_Come on Ally! _

Then I hit the ball closing my eyes.

_Please hit the ground, Please hit the ground. _

Coach blew his whistle. I opened my eyes , "BAD TOSS!" Coach shouted. "TIMEOUT!" said Coach.

People booed. _Stupid ALLY! Shut up I tried really hard! _I went in the break room.

I kept arguing with my thoughts. Chloe came over to me. "Nice going, Freak. Now we have to do it over! Why don't you save yourself and get out the game!" She said.

"Chloe, You don't have to be such a big jerk all the time! Could you at least TRY to be nice?!" I asked her.

"I would, but not for you." she responded, she flipped her hair behind her.

"Hey, our team is that way." said someone. Chloe turned around. It was Austin.

"I said I'll be there in a minute, plus it's timeout what's the rush?" she asked. Austin was about to say something when Coach blew the whistle in front of us.

"What are guys doing? Get to your sides!" He instructed. "I tried, but these two kept talking to me! They were about to threatened me when I tried to get back...Coach, You should do something about them." Chloe said, acting all innocent.

I began to protest "Coach don't believe her, she's lying. I would never threaten her. Even if I _really _wanted too. She's making it all up."

Austin nodded. Coach Sparks scratched his head in frustration. Chloe gasped. " I can't believe you'd think I was making it up. Don't deny the truth! Planning this evil scheme is TOTALLY CRUEL. Especially you Austy! I didn't know you guys were in her little sabotage to ruin this game! Talk about selfish, right Coach?" Chloe said, waiting for Coach Spark's answer.

"You're definitely right." he said. Chloe planted a mischievous smile on her face. "Did you see that?! " Austin asked, pointing at Chloe's face.

"Seen what?" Chloe objected, putting back on her stupid innocent face. Coach turned to Chloe. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He asked, already tired of these little argument.

This was too much. It was 2 against 2. It was like I had a case, and Chloe was TESTIFYING it! "Coach! You have to believe us! The only one who's lying is her! She came to ME! You can ask Austi- I mean Austy!" I corrected myself. Austin nodded.

Now the tables were turned back to Coach. "I don't believe you guys, Case CLOSED." said Coach Sparks , checking his watch.

"But! Coach-" I said. "CASE CLOSED!" said Chloe and Coach Sparks. "I'm assigning ALL OF YOU detention!" Coach Sparks.

He handed us all the papers. _Can he even do that? _That's when Chloe started to object. "What the hell?! I didn't do anything! I shouldn't have detention!" she argued.

Then Coach turned around. " Aha! Now you have EXTRA detention!" said Coach. He began to head back to his clipboard that was resting on the bleachers

Chloe watched him walk away from us.

She growled angrily.

I sighed softly. I guess we won that little argument. Though, we got detention. I still feel like I'm missing something.

_How come Chloe STILL didn't know Austin was pretending to be a girl? And what will happen on Monday? Will he still hide his identity? _I looked at Austin. He looked back at me. I turned away. Chloe turned around, we looked straight back at her.

"This isn't over yet." she told us. She began to walk away. "AUSTY LET'S GO!" Chloe's voice yelled, trailing off in the hallway.

I looked at the ground. "Ally?" Austin asked. I looked at him. He kissed me on the cheek. "Good Luck out there!" He smiled , and head out the room. I waited until the door closed. I blushed madly, and squealed. I covered my face.

_Did he he really just did that?!_

I touched my left cheek. I smiled a little. I walked out of the break room. As I head out, someone grabbed me by the shoulders. "Where were you?! Coach started the game 5 minutes ago! Everyone is waiting for you!" Trish yelled , while shaking me like I was a bobble-head.

I stopped Trish, "Did you say the game started already?!" I asked her. "DUH! We all called timeout, Coach was about to call the game off! You're lucky Chloe hasn't made any points yet. " she responded.

She pushed me back on the gym floor. "Thanks Trish." I told her. "No problem."

_I can't believe Chloe! How could she start the game already?! This is SO messed up!_

Coach blew his whistle. People were very fired up to see who'd win. Rumor says the losers get splashed with icy cold foot water from the boy's swim team. _ It was disgusting._

It was my serve. I passed it to Trish. She hit over the net. Austin started playing too. He hit it towards me. I got the ball, and it towards the aggressive Chloe. She hit it towards Trish again. And it went like that for about 8 minutes now.

I broke a sweat. Everyone was really pumped up to win. My hands became sweaty. My heart pounded like I ran a marathon.

I can't believe I didn't miss once. Danielle aimed it towards me. I tiredly got it over the net.

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish called. My energy slowed down. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

Chloe smirked at me. She kept hitting it towards me. I hit towards the other side. Abigail ran and got the ball.

_Thump, Thump. Thump,Thump. My heart..._

I felt a bit dazed.

"Ally!, Ally!" someone kept calling my name. My eyes were getting heavier, my legs felt numb. "ALLY!,ALLY!" the person kept calling. _Come on Ally, keep it together! You can't fall. _

The crowd cheered louder...and louder. Danielle aimed it to me.

I almost missed, Luckily Trish saved the ball from hitting the ground. "Ally, What are you doing? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Austin and Trish kept calling. Their voices repeated over and over in my head. I couldn't focus, my body throbbed through out the game.

_"Ally...f-focus." _I muttered to myself.

"Hey! , Head's up!" someone called. I looked up. The ball was speeding towards me.

_You must not..._

SLAM! The volleyball hit me straight in the head. _Fall. _"ALLY!, ALLY!" the voice kept saying.

I began to collapse to the ground, it all seemed to happen slowly.

Coach blew the whistle, I heard footsteps running towards me.

Suddenly my thoughts were quieted down , I heard muffled voices.

I knew it I was in someone's arms. Everyone stood up to see what happened. Chloe and her crew were laughing and high-five each other. I opened my eyes halfway and met with a dark brown-eyed blonde.

" Are you OK?" the guy said. I looked at him, It still was a blurry vision. I thought I recognized him. He was wearing a volleyball outfit that was for girls. At least I _THOUGHT _it was a guy. "A-Austin?" I asked. Everyone was silence, _Did they hear me?_

Before I could say anything else a coach blew a loud whistle in front of me and Austin. He dropped me and hold his ears. Yep, That's him.

THUD. I landed hard on my back. My head was throbbing. My vision became more blurry. The last thing I heard was someone calling me. "ALLY! , ALLY!"

Then everything was pitch-black.

**Austin's POV:**

Great, I did it again. I dropped Ally, I got a loud whistle stuck in my head. And everyone is making so much noise.

Coach Sparks began to blow his whistle one last time. Then I covered it quickly. "_PLEASE _don't blow that whistle." I pleaded.

He yanked the thing right out of my hand. He got out a microphone. "Excuse me...Is this thing on? Hello?!" He said. Then the he cancelled out the microphone.

_SCRRREEEECHHH!_

Everyone groaned in covered their ears. _Could this day get any worse?!_

Principal Matthews took the microphone from Coach Sparks. "Attention, Students! Quiet down! We have a announcement." He advised. Everyone quieted down and got in a comfortable position.

Principal Matthews handed the microphone to the person next to him. "Thank You, Sir! It's an honor that- "

"NOT YOU!" said Principal Matthews, cutting off Coach Sparks.

He shooed him away, Chloe raised her hand. "Ahem! He's talking about me!" said Chloe, she added a layer of cherry lipstick on her lips.

I still looked at Ally , she was now in the state of unconscious. I picked up Ally, and tried to make my way to the nurse.

Chloe blocked me. "Where do you think you going with _that!_" She asked me, pointed her finger at Ally.

I rolled my eyes. "That thing has a name, her name is Ally. And I'm taking her to the nurse." I told her.

Everyone gasped loudly. Especially Dez, He was really confused. Trish grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

I chuckled at them. "Do you think this is funny!? This is serious! Now put _her _down and get back to the team!" She snapped.

I looked at her. _Did she really think I was going to leave Ally here?_

"I'm not leaving Ally here! And if you haven't noticed SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS! I don't know about you but I'm not going to waste my time listening to your stupid speech, when someone needs me. Ally is the most important person to me. And I don't care what you think. I'm going and you're not stopping me!" I stated.

A long minute passed, Everyone was silent again. _Did I really just say that out loud?! _

Principal Matthews looked like he was going to strangle me. Chloe said nothing, but she did had the biggest smirk on her face. Danielle and the others were glaring. Coach Sparks looked at his shoes. Trish and Dez looked at me like I did the most terrifying thing yet.

Stared straight at everyone in the gymnasium. I was either sweating or it just got really, really hot in here.

Finally someone got the nerve to say something. Except, It was the old diva, Chloe. She raised the microphone and said "This isn't about you _Austy _, I'm here to tell everyone that I'm cancelling the game. " She proclaimed, she flipped her hair.

"Your what?" I asked. "Your what?!" said Principal Matthews. "Your what?" said Coach Sparks. "Your WHAT?!" screeched Miss Granda.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" everyone screamed. They all stared at Chloe like she was some wild, crazy , lunatic.

"I said, The volleyball is cancelled. C-A-N-C-E-L-L-E-D. CANCELLED! " she repeated. Chloe mouthed to Danielle

_"Some people are really slow." _Danielle laughed. And walked towards Chloe and so did the rest of them.

The audience was still shocked. They had no idea why they cancelled the game. EVERYONE was looking forward to it. I'm surprised Mrs. Gwendeda was even surprised.

Danielle took the microphone from Chloe. "The game is cancelled. Everyone leave the building...NOW!" she demand , lowering her voice on the word "now" .

Everyone scampered out of the gym. Chloe and the rest high-five each other. Then they turned to me.

_Why was I still standing here? And why do I have this awkward feeling that Chloe is planning something? Forget it...Just GO._

I turned around and began to walk. One last time... I was stopped.

This time by Danielle. I heard footsteps coming again, only...she was alone.

"Austin, why did you pull a stunt like that?!" She asked me.

I didn't dare turn to face her. Why? Because she knew my secret. Which surprises me. The rest had no clue.

"How did you knew?" I asked, now turning the tables on her.

"I'm not stupid." she answered.

_Maybe she's bluffing. I feel like Hannah Montana...WAIT A MINUTE. What am I talking about?! Austin you're so stupid._

I left her standing there...not caring to hear another word from her.

* * *

Danielle's POV:

He went out the gym door. _Did he really think he could pull this stupid charade? _I even bet that Ally chick had something to do with this.

My friends came towards me. I turned around meeting Chloe, Christine, Mackenzie and the rest.

They looked at me in curiosity. "What?" I asked twirling my curls.

"Dani spill. What did Austy say?" Chloe asked she had her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Tell us." Mackenzie said holding her still bruised nose.

"He said he's going to the nurse... just regular stupid stuff." I lied. I began to go get my purse.

Chloe blocked my way.

"What do you mean _regular stupid stuff_?" She asked.

"Look, it's no big deal. She was just going to the nurse. Don't you trust me?" I responded, getting a bit irked up.

"Ya' know, Danielle. " Chloe began walking around me.

"I know, a girl who had the same bracelet like yours and mine...her's faded. She back-stabbed us, hers didn't sparkle. _Clearly _you aren't that kind of person...Are you?" Chloe asked, meanly.

I clenched my fist, slightly. "No, I'm not Megan. I wouldn't USE you. I'm not her. And she did not back stab us, she back stabbed _YOU._" I answered.

Chloe eyes widened, My friends looked at me like I was just as guilty as Megan.

"I told you... Don't say the m-word EVER! I can't believe you would say that to me. . . I thought you would know why I told you never to mention...Megan." argued Chloe. She had tears in her eyes. She covered her face.

Everyone comforted her. They gave me the cold shoulder. I felt really bad. I should have never said anything.

I rubbed my arm. "I'm, i'm sorry." I murmured.

Chloe looked at me. I didn't know if she was still mad or hurt. It was a mixed expression. Of Hate, Sadness, and Anger.

"I forgive you." she muttered.

_I didn't know what to say. I was just so mad. She would always do this to us._

Chloe rubbed her eyes, and head to the girl's bathroom. Christine and the rest followed her.

Mackenzie still stood there, holding her broken nose.

"Aren't you going with them? I thought you would be mad at me." I asked.

"I'm not Chloe either, I'm Mackenzie. " she said smiling.

Sometimes she says the _stupidest_ thing.

"Yeah...I know." I laughed. We shared a hug.

Still...I don't know what to do with Austin. Maybe I'll tell the girls who Austy really is. It's a thought. _Or a PLAN?!_

* * *

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I was being carried in the halls. I heard kids_ laughing_ and felt people pointing at me. What was going on?_

_Someone's arms were held tightly towards me... _

_How did this happened?! _

_I felt...protected though. Am I in heaven? _

_I was laid down in a bed. I heard voices again. Then I heard the door close. _

I opened my eyes. I met eyes with a blue-eyed woman. She was a short woman. She had a few wrinkles. Pink ROSE Lipstick.

She had thin blondish hair with a few white hairs. I looked at her tag on her white dress.

Nurse Jennings. Mackenzie _Jennings?! Could the nurse be Mackenzie's Mom?! _

Of course not, that's stupid. "Are you Mackenzie Jennings grandmother?" I asked quietly.

The old nurse turned around. "Oh, you're awake. You were awfully quiet." she said.

Why did she change the subject? I was about to say something. But she stopped me. She placed a thin band-aid on my arm.

"Yes, I am." she responded, kindly. I smiled. She was very nice. I wonder if she was new here, I haven't seen her around here.

Wait a minute, stick to the situation! _What happened?_

_Flashback:_

_"Hey! , Head's up!"_

_SLAM!_

_..._

_"ALLY!,ALLY!" _

_" Are you OK?"_

_"A-Austin?" _

_THUD. _

_Flashback over:_

"I can't remember." I muttered lowly.

"Pardon?" Nurse Jennings asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

"No, No. I'm fine." I reassured her.

She turned back towards her medicines.

Why can't I remember what happened.

"Wait a minute, was that Austin?" I asked myself. I looked at the nurse.

She was to busy writing some passes.

I wonder if she knew.

"e-excuse me? " I asked quietly.

She turned around , "Yes Dear?"

"Umm...Do you happen to know who the person was that brought me hear?" I asked.

She started to think hard. "I think it was a strange fellow in a tight girly outfit. He told me that to make sure you were okay. I think he went by the name of Aust? Or Aus? Was it Auster? No,no,no ...give me a minute dear." she said, she sat down and started thinking again.

I smiled, I can't believe Austin brought me here. That was really sweet. I looked at the little clock that was in the room.

It was 2:30! I was still in my gym clothes. I hope no one is out there in the hallway , I'll be very embarrassed!

"Oh, silly me. His was Austin! Now why don't I give you a little pass so you can leave. " Nurse Jennings said. She turned around.

The room was empty and the door was opened. She took 3 steps out of the door. "Hello?" she called.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. Class was over any minute. I hurried to gym. I got in view with it.

_Almost there. _

3 girls stood blocking my way.

I stopped in my tracks. The door was 10 feet away! "Hello?!, I'm right in front of you. Are you listening?" Chloe asked.

I turned back to her "Hello. Yes I know your in front of me. And no I'm not listening to you." I answered. I began to walk past them.

Mackenzie blocked me. "Halt, Dawson. You're not going in there...OW!" Mackenzie said, she rubbed her nose. "Mackenzie, that looks like it hurts alot." I told her. "Really?! I had no idea." she said sarcastically. "Maybe you should see your grandmother about that."

Chloe and Danielle gasped. "The school nurse is your grandmother?!" Danielle asked. Mackenzie looked at me before she responded. "Yeah, She is...so what?"

They changed the subject. Awkward much? "Well, if you don't mind I'm going to the gym." I said. Danielle put her hand in my face. "Well, WE DO mind." she replied.

I put her hand downward. " That wasn't a question! " I spoke. Then Chloe put her hand in my face. "Well consider it _now_ ONE." she answered.

Her fragrance on her wrist when in my nostrils.

_REALLY, REALLY, STRONG PERFUME ALERT!_

"ACHOO!" I sneezed right on her hand! _OH MY GOD. This isn't happening! _

Chloe took a look at her hand. She screamed. I thought I would go deaf, because I bet the WHOLE SCHOOL heard it!

"ewww!" cried Danielle. "That is sooo gross!" complained Mackenzie. They turned their heads away from her.

What have I done?! Chloe was the one really upset. "OMG!, You ruined my bracelet! This is sooo gross. You filthy little...ugh. I can't believe you!" she said. She started to rub the sneeze on my hair. _  
_

I slapped her hand away. Then she started saying really mean words, and starting cursing. She detailed it VERY WELL.

After that, she started to calm down. And trust me, if you were there her mouth would have been bigger than the letter O.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to sneeze on you." I told her. She rubbed wiped her hand with more wipes. She used more than 2 boxs of them. "Sorry doesn't cover the things I'm about to do to you!" Chloe snapped. She was about to grab me but Danielle calmed her down.

"Calm down, We have plenty of time after school! Remember?" Danielle asked. Chloe's face changed suddenly. She went from Angry Chloe to Evil CHLOE.

Chloe wiped her clothes. "Dani, You're right. Ally, You better prepare. Because your going to face the worst night of your life. You'll wish you didn't mess with Chloe Matthews." Chloe said while having the biggest smirk on her face.

"You may go, But mark my words... _Have a nice day!_" Chloe waved goodbye.

Have a nice day? What the heck?!

They walked the opposite direction. I turned around, "Hey, It wasn't my fault! _You_ did it to me!" I called.

Chloe stopped, and turn back to me. " Yeah, I guess I did. But _you _did it to your arm." she pointed to my arm. I covered quickly. She laughed.

_I would have beaten her. If it wasn't for the...BALL! That's why I fell down! _

I ran to the gymnasium.

* * *

**Meanwhile...(Chloe, Danielle, and Makenzie POV:)**

"Chloe, I feel like we did it." Mackenzie said. "We did." Chloe said.

"Should we tell her? " Danielle asked Chloe.

"No, She'll figure it out." Chloe said.

"But what about Austy? Shouldn't we tell her too?" Mackenzie asked.

Chloe looked at her. "No, I don't trust her yet. Maybe we'll meet her at the party." Chloe answered.

Danielle went quiet.

"Don't you agree Danielle?" Chloe questioned her.

Danielle didn't respond, she kept tapping on her phone.

"Danielle!" Chloe repeated.

Danielle dropped her phone. She went down to pick it up, But Chloe grabbed it first.

Her eyes widened. Mackenzie noticed too. "Chloe what is it?!" she asked.

"Chloe it's not what you think!" Danielle protested, trying to grab her phone.

Chloe pulled it away. "You're right, it's not what I think...It's what I know!" Chloe said. Showing it to Mackenzie.

"How could you have contact with Austy!" Chloe said showing the phone to Danielle.

"I was going to tell you later, I wasn't going to tell you now because I _knew_ you were going to be like this!" Danielle said.

People started coming out of their classes, they turned their attention to between the group.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "So now you don't trust me?! WHAT'S SO DIFFERENT BETWEEN ME AND HER!" Chloe asked, demanding an answer.

"Guys, Please don't do it here." Mackenzie begged, she tried breaking up the fight.

Danielle didn't say anything. "Because..." she started.

"_BECAUSE WHAT?!" _Chloe snapped.

"Because, all I wanted was for just ONE friend, rather than the same people! I don't want to be remembered as the girl who followed her own group. Who only socialized with popular people! And when one little new person is in our group, You always push her away! And it makes me sick!" Danielle finished, she through her group bracelet on the ground.

Chloe looked at it. "Danielle, First of All-" "First of all..." Danielle cut off Chloe.

"I'm tired of you bossing everyone around. And for once not think about your spoiled little self! Can you do THAT?!" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, Yes I can. But if you can't be popular don't be, None of this would have happen if you would have told me earlier. I only got mad because you didn't trust me...You're one of my best friends. We tell everything, but now..." Chloe trailed off.

"But now...I know that your not my friend. So...have a nice life." Chloe said, she threw her bracelet on the ground. And walked away.

She stopped. She came back towards Danielle. "This belongs to you." , She placed her phone in her hands. And walked away.

"Excuse me." she said, passing other people.

Everyone muttered and snickered. Then they stared at Danielle. She continued to look at the Chloe's bracelet on the ground.

She turned to Mackenzie. She glanced at her back, she looked back at Chloe. Chloe was trailing off in the hallways.

She looked back at Danielle. She turned back and followed Chloe.

"I have no friends. " Danielle said.

"You have us." Abigail and the rest said.

"No I don't, your Chloe's followers." Danielle stated. "Yeah she's right, where is she?" Brittany asked. "I think she went that way." said Abigail.

All of them hurried after Chloe. Everyone started to leave.

Danielle looked at her bracelet. She took one last look. Then ran away.

There was one last person watching, it was the old friend.

_Megan._

* * *

Ally's POV:

I opened the gym door. Empty. I sighed.

I'm too late. I gave in a breath of the air. The smell of old smelly socks, gum, and _pancakes?_

Wait a minute can he?! No.

Footsteps came from the locker room.

I turned around. No one else, but a blonde with a plate of pancakes in his hands.

"AUSTIN?!" I asked really surprised. He waved. "Hey Ally!" he said, chewing a mouthful of pancake. _  
_

"Did you know they had a lounge in the back of the gym?!" He told me.

"I didn't know that." I responded.

He sat down on the bleachers, I sat with him.

"And guess what the had." said Austin.

"Uhhh...Pancakes?" I said.

He looked at me strangely. "Yep, How'd you know?!" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. _It's right in front of me!_

"Lucky guess." I answered. He continued eating his pancakes.

"Hey Ally, Want some?" Austin asked, he pulled out a extra fork.

"Sure, why not?" I told him.

I scooted closer. We both shared the pancakes peacefully. After I took a bite. Austin looked at me.

"Hey...ummm can I ask you a question?" he asked. I put down my fork. "Yeah." I put down my fork.

"How come you ignored me alot during the week? Did I do something wrong?"

I began to feel queasy. Explaining to Austin about how I liked him and telling him that I didn't want him and Cassidy together would DEFINITELY wouldn't be the right time.

I began to think quickly. "Umm..B-because I i-ignored you...because...my stomach was hurting. " I held my stomach to prove my point.

Austin understood. "Oh. That makes alot of sense since you were laying down during detention." he said.

"Yeah, Perfect sense." I replied. I felt bad lying to him. What was I suppose to do? "Like that'll ever happen." I said to myself.

Austin made a strange face. "Like what will ever happen?" he asked.

Did I just say that out loud? Stupid me. "What I meant to say was ummm...my head hurts. owww!" I said awkwardly.

Austin felt my forehead. "You sure? You seem fine." he said. He started touching my face constantly. His hands were so warm.

He felt all around my head, running his fingers through my hair. He stopped. I almost got caught up in the moment.

I snapped myself out. We both stop looking at each other. "Oh look, My head is better now!" I put on a smile.

"What a miracle!" Austin put his fist in the air. We both sat there awkwardly.

_Why did I have to embarrass myself everywhere?! I hope this stupid Friday ends quickly._

I tried to think of something to pass time. _TIME! _Of course.

"Well look at the time. I should get going." I said looking at my watch. "Yeah me too." said Austin.

We both walk the opposite way. I wished I could have asked him about that "moment" in the break room...too soon!

"Uhh... Ally?" Austin called. I spun around quickly , "YES!" I said excitedly. "I mean...yeah?" I corrected myself.

"You know the gym exit is this way, right?" he said.

Blew it again.

"Oh...I knew that." I said.

"You didn't"

"Yep, I know." I replied.

We both walked out...together.

* * *

Austin's POV:

Why did I act so strange back there?! I'm just hanging out with Ally...no problem right.

I put my hands in my pockets. She looked around, clueless of what would happen.

I sighed, "Hey Ally, are you coming to the party?" I asked.

"Yes. I can't wait!" she said tiredly. _Probably had a long week, I have. _

My phone started vibrating. "I got a text from Trish." "Me too...hmm." Ally said checking her phone.

_Austin! Chloe and her crew have split up! __Apparently they had a big fight. They said Chloe started it. :p_

"Chloe huh? I wonder how that turned out for her." I said. Ally nudged me playfully. I did it back. We had fun and goof around. Then she stopped.

"Looks like I got another text. " she said, looking at her phone.

"Really, from who?" I asked. Her expression changed.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I questioned.

I looked at her phone.

"It's from my ex boyfriend... Dallas."

* * *

**It took me awhile, but I finished chapter 6! Thanks for waiting guys. I didn't know how long I should have written it but I thought about it, and I decided 6,000 or 7,000. Anyway, Sorry if it's not alot of romance in this but...I'm new at this and it's my first story. And I put additional characters in here, I put in random stuff in here :P**

**Remember to R&R! In chapter 7 it'll probably be a bit longer or shorter. I haven't decided it yet. Tell me what you think about the story. Also Constructive criticism is allowed :) **

**REVIEW! Chapter 7 will be posted later next month. Thank you all of you who decided to read this. I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks Again. ~ ^ ^**


	7. Chapter 7: Cassidy's Visit

**I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter. I got really lazy. Anyway, After watching Austin & Ally last night I think my story seems _old. _Because my story has Cassidy in it not Kira...**

**What do you guys think? Should I change it? IDK. Tell me your answers in the comments. I might change this...I'm not really sure. BTW, Sorry if I put in other characters. (Like Chloe, Mackenzie, etc.) I really messed up on that. **

**Oh well...Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Austin's POV:

My heart stopped.

_Did she really just say?! nah._

"Are you sure it's Dallas?" I asked her, peeking at her phone.

She held it to her chest. "I'm positive." she answered.

I began to feel this weird feeling in my stomach, I pushed it away. "SO... you're over him right?" I questioned her.

She continued to walk to her locker, then before she opened it she turned to me.

"Yes, Austin I'm over him. I'm not even going to open the message anyway" she said, with a _slight _of disappointment.

She she grabbed her songbook and sat on a bench.

I sat next to her. Her brown locks were slowly covering her face. Her eyes were focused on the book.

"Ummm...Okay? Well, do you wanna finish the song we worked on last Monday" I asked her quietly.

"Sorry, I can't. I have something to do on that day." she said, not taking her eyes off the book. "But I thought you said that we should always-"

"I know what I said. " she cut me off. Her face looked serious.

"It's just that..." she trailed off. I waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"I have to go to something, Bye Austin!" she said, she grabbed her stuff and fled before I could stop her.

I sighed. _What was she hiding?_

* * *

**_Ally's POV:_**

I walked past two hallways. I stopped and leaned on a wall, and sighed loudly.

Why did I have to say that! I looked at my message.

_Dallas_

_Should I open it? No! Are you stupid?! _

I put my phone away. I turned around. I met eyes with Trish. "AHH! You scared me!" I squealed. She rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Dez?!" she asked wildly.

"NOPE, not since Gym. Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill him." she told me.

Me and Trish sat down. "Ok Trish what did he do?!" I asked her.

"He made me failed my Math test. I had all the answers on my papers. I COULD HAVE PASSED!" she exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "UMM...How is this his fault?" I asked.

"I was in a rush in 6th period, We had the test today, and my cheat paper was in my hand. And he ran into me! All of my papers were mixed up with his. I gave him a angry look, and he was frightened and got all the papers that belonged to him and ran away" Trish said.

"So?"

"SO!? I checked my bag, and my paper was gone! He got the wrong paper by mistake. And for that he'll suffer." she told.

"Wait, Didn't Mr. Jetts already grade the tests?"

"NO, After that gym fiasco I STILL HAVE TIME!" she finished.

I sighed. "Trish, Why didn't you STUDY instead?!" I complained.

"I didn't have time! Between my work schedule and being Austin's manager there's no way I could study!" she explained.

I sank my head down in frustration. "So...Aren't you suppose to be in Study Hall?" she asked me.

I widened my eyes. _HOLY CRAP I forgot I had Study Hall! _"OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!" I grabbed my stuff, and started running.

"See you later Trish!" I called. "SEE YOU THERE!" Trish yelled back.

* * *

I ran and ran. Study Hall was 8 minutes away. _ I can't believe I forgot. I'm never late. I hope doesn't notice it!_

I saw a door. I stopped in my tracks. **STUDY HALL** was written on the top. I sighed and carefully opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Davis." I said. I looked at him.

A sleeping Mr. Davis was sleeping. His hands were inside his coffee cup.

I turned to the seats. I took a seat in the back. There was a guy in a white hoodie resting his head on the desk.

_That's odd. Usually no one's in here. Oh well..._

I picked up my bag, I looked inside. Where's my Geometry books! _Did __forget them in my locker!? Great. _

I cursed myself silently. I opened my songbook.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Today... so far was absolutely awful. I survived my game in Gym, which I lost to AND I ended up with a sore in my head. I sneezed on Chloe and got in MORE TROUBLE with her. And now all of her friends hate each other now :( I forgot my geometry book...not really a problem._

_I still have to see Cassidy. I haven't said a word to anyone besides people knowing about GYM. Not even Austin. _

_Even worse of all...I got a text from Dallas. I honestly, had no idea he still had me in his phone. I'm surprised he still remembers me. It's been a WHOLE YEAR since we broke up! But now things feel weird, especially if your ex is texting you. I think I even lied to Austin about reading it. I might...But not now. I don't really know how I feel about him now. I'm not mad at him anymore. I just feel confused. _

_I mean, he's not my friend. And definitely not my boyfriend. He's my ex, and I want nothing to do with him. _

_I still have 30 minutes of school left, maybe I could ditch and go home , eat a pickle, and watch a really sad movie._

I closed my songbook. I looked at the guy next to me. "First time?" he asked me. I looked at him alarmed.

_ I thought he was sleeping!_

"Ummm...No." I muttered.

"Really? Mine either." he replied. I looked at him.

"What?"

He took off his hood revealing his blond hair. IT WAS AUSTIN. "Austin what are you doing here?!" I asked him a bit surprised.

"I've been waiting for you." he responded smiling.

I began to get lost into his eyes. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"C-can I borrow your book?" I asked him, pointing to the geometry book.

He looked at it, then handed it to me. I took it. His hands were placed on my hands. I stopped.

Austin looked back at me. " What?" he asked. I shook my head "Nothing."

I opened the book. "page 164, page 164." I muttered to myself, trying to stay focused._  
_

He grinned. He looked over me. I put down my pencil "Do you mind?" I asked. "No, Go ahead." he answered , still looking.

I smiled " Ok Austin, What is it?!" I asked looking at him. "You weren't surprised at all! Usually I can scare you easily." he stated.

"Oh really." I said, closing the book.

"Yeah, I'll demonstrate. " He said standing up.

I waited for him to begin. He eyebrows me. "Oh!" I said. I stood up.

He walked towards me. "Now you turn around, and I'll catch you." he said.

I turned around, then looked back at him. "Austin, this is stupid." I said. I began to go and continue my work, he grabbed my wrist " Trust me." he said. I walked back to my original spot.

"1,2,3!" I fell back.

It felt like slow motion. I was falling...still no sign of Austin. I closed my eyes.

_Is he going to catch me?! I felt my heels touch the ground. _"AUSTIN!" I squealed. Before I knew it I felt arms catch me.

One around my waist and the other one touching my back. I opened my eyes, Austin was still smiling.

My heart began to beat faster than normal. "See? I can scare you." He stated, crossing his arms in his little victory.

I smiled and went back to my seat. I'm surprised Mr. Davis still hasn't woke up, what a heavy sleeper.

Problem number 9 : -340 and 160. _I hate this problem, I hate Math._**  
**

Austin looked at my problem, "Ooh! I know this! It's-"

"Shh! I'm trying to find the answer!" I said.

"Yep, Now tell me." he demanded, grabbing my face bringing it automatically closer to his.

"Whhaat? I asked, trying to break free from his grasp.

He looked deep into my eyes. "Why won't you tell me what's going on between You and Dallas?" he asked , bringing my face even closer.

He was trying to pressure me...and it was working. We were both nose to nose. He waited for my answer.

I gulped silently. _What was I suppose to say? I can't tell him that I have feelings for Dallas! Do I?! NO, that's crazy._

"I...ummm." I started. "Me and Dallas...are"

Suddenly Mr. Davis woke up, Me and Ally froze.

Mr. Davis sat up in his chair. "YOU!" he pointed to us. "What do you think you're doing?!"

We both sat down. I looked at the clock. Study Hall was over. "Well, look at the time. I should be going!" I said. I grabbed my book and left the room.

I took in a sigh of relief. "Thank god. That's over." I muttered. I walked over to my locker. As I turned around, Austin was there again. He waited for an explanation. "Austin I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you, it's just that..." I stared at my shoes.

"Ally, you've been acting weird all week. Is there something wrong? Was it Dallas?!" he asked me.

"No. Dallas didn't do anything. No one did. I'm completely fine. Why don't we go and continue the song after school?" I asked me smiling.

"Yeah...That sounds great." He replied.

"Bye Ally." he said, running quickly.

"Bye...Austin." I murmured.

_Why did I have to do that?! This is all Dallas's fault... I hope he is still in New York. I don't wanna see him again. Not today...not now._

* * *

Dez's POV:

"18 minutes until the PAR- TAY!" I said in a sing-song voice.

I looked at Ally. She was writing in her songbook. "Ally aren't you excited!? I'm excited. I can't wait until Cassidy comes. It's going to be great!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Yeah, I can't wait." she said glumly. "Really? You sound sad...Oh look! There's Cassidy!" I said pointing.

Ally shut her songbook. We both stared at her when she walked in.

She had on a white tank top that said '_I LOVE BOYS_' covered with a black jacket. She had on denim jeans, and nice black belt to match. And some boots.

"Umm...Hi Dez, Hey Ally! Where's Trish and Austin?" Cassidy asked, taking off her sunglasses.

I couldn't respond, my mouth hang opened I was sure drool was about to come out. "Uhhh...ummmmm"

It was all I could say. _  
_

Suddenly I felt someone stepped on my foot. "OWWW!" I squealed. It was Ally, she finished my sentence.

"Trish is at her job. Austin is in the practice room." she replied. I think I heard a _hint_ of sadness in her voice, i really couldn't tell because of the agony in my now bruised foot.

I clutched my toes silently. "It's okay. Dez is here!" I whispered quietly to my shoe. I hugged it happily.

I opened my eyes. Cassidy and Ally both gave me strange looks. "What?!" I asked.

They both ignored me and continued talking. I went to the practice room. Austin was sitting at the piano.

"Hey Austin! Do you know where the ice is?" I asked him. "I think Trish moved them somewhere. She needed them for her job at the Icy's Frozen Yogurt Shop." He responded.

"Ok, I'll go ask if Cassidy haves any ice." I said. I began to walk towards the door. Suddenly Austin came running in front of me. He blocked my only exit.

"Cassidy?! She's HERE!? Right now?"

"Yeah, She's down-"

The door slammed, Austin vanished.

"Stairs." I finished. I began heading to the piano, suddenly feeling sleepy. I laid on top of the piano.

Trish comes in, "Hey Dez, What's going on with Austin?" she asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Austin. Cassidy. You know? " I respond sleepily.

"What do you mean? Isn't she coming tomorrow?" She said eyeing me strangely. "She's...downstairs."

I heard her drop the magazine. "WHAT?! Cassidy is here?! When? HOW?!" she screeched.

I jammed my ears with my fingers. "Trish, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" I mumbled.

She finally shut up or awhile. Then put on this evil grin on her face. "Oh Dez! You forgot a pillow. Don't worry I'll give it to you!" she said.

She began to pick a pillow, then faced me. SMACK! She began to hit me with the pillow, constantly.

"Trish! It wasn't my fault! Cassidy text me that she was coming here early! It was a surprise for Austin!" I said.

Then she stopped. I spit out feathers from the pillow.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tel her she couldn't come!?" She asked.

"She was so nice, and she smelled like grandma's house!" I complained.

"Cinnamon?"

"No. Lime pie" I answered her. I took the pillow and began to fall back into my slumber.

"Your so weird." she said, she marched out of the room and head out.

I looked up. Trish was gone. "What am I going to do now?! I need to text Cassidy." I said to myself. I pulled out my phone.

* * *

Ally's POV:

The sun was shining brightly on her, Meanwhile my skin was reaching it's limit of a sunburn. Her hair was gently played with by the air, my hair was attacking my face. She was really calm and peaceful, I was sweating from the sun's heat.

Lots of kids love her, I'm just a shy songwriter who chews her hair alot. Hmph, No wonder Austin likes her.

"So...How are you and Austin?" I asked her. "Me and him have kept contact alot...But I can't wait to see him." she said smiling.

"It must be great to be you." I muttered. "Actually...You'd be surprise about how much people come to my apartment and ask me to sign them autographs." She turned to me.

_Wow, she actually heard me?_

"What?" I asked.

"It's not easy being famous. I sometimes think it's nightmare and I'd wonder where I would be now if I haven't went to hollywood." She stared at her jeans.

I started to feel guilty for that. "So...You regret ever going?"

"...No."

"What does that mean?"

"I know I don't make sense right now..." She said laughing at herself.

I waited for her to continue. "At first I thought it'd be great to be there. It was my dream to be in a band with my friends. But after years past...things started to change."

I held my breath suddenly. "My friend, Alice, got pregnant and bailed out on a gig we had in New York. The father was the drummer of our band, Eric. So then there was only 3 of us now. I got really mad at them...I followed them home. I was drunk at the time."

She paused. "The three of us were in the car following them. It was really late at night. My friends Derek and Alex were really drunk and were arguing about who should be driving. I really didn't know what they were doing arguing while Derek was driving...But then Alex said "Let go of the wheel!" And Derek made a sharp turn and crashed into another car." said Cassidy

Her voice lowered softly. The corner of her eyes were covered in tears. "They crashed into Eric and Alice's car." she finished, covering her face.

I almost started crying too. I kept a strong face.

"She- She didn't make it. The baby died. Eric...was devasted. He went into deep depression after her funeral."

One tear fell.

"We called Eric's parents if he was ok. They said they haven't heard from him for weeks. We went to his house. Eric refused to open his door. And then...one day. He sent a letter to me. He committed suicide. Me and Alex were crying. Then Alex said she can't do it anymore. She left me too. The news came the next month. She went to jail for drug use."

Another and another.

"And then there was me. I left Hollywood because I needed a little time away from the bad memories."

"H-How long was that?" I said softly.

"A couple months before school." She answered.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

* * *

I made it a sad ending. Sorry for the late chapter. I had no idea what I was doing when I made this chapter.

Um...Questions? Improvements? Tell me in the comments.

I won't say to review. I think I don't deserve it. *Me punishing myself.*

Haha.


	8. Chapter 8: Saturday

**Austin's POV:**

I looked downstairs. Upstairs. Then back down. Where could Cassidy be? I ran towards Trish who was sleeping . I leaned closer so she could hear me.

"Trish. Wake up! Have you seen Cassidy anywhere?" I asked her. She yawned. She stretched out her arms which hit me in the face. "OW!" I cried. She opened her eyes. "Austin, Get out of my face I'm trying to sleep."

I glared at her. "Look, I was wondering if you seen Cassidy?"

"She left awhile ago, She's in the park with Ally." she answered, throwing blankets over her head. "Thanks Trish! See you later."

I ran out.

"Wait, Austin you still have to work on that-" I couldn't hear her.

I ran past people carelessly. Finally spot them. A brunette and blonde. _PERFECT!_

I began walking towards them.

_Okay Austin, we know you're walking but what are you going to say to her?!_

_I don't know. I haven't really thought of HOW to ask her which date we were going._

_Just ask her...it's not hard._

_Says you! You're just my thoughts._

_Just shut up and go already. _

_Whatever._

_WATCH OUT YOU'RE ABOUT TO-_

"WOAH!"

Next thing I knew I ended up on the ground...on top of Ally.

_What just happened?! I got lost in my thoughts. I'm so stupid! _

A few people stared down, whispering to each other.

"Oh my god, Are you okay?" Cassidy asked, helping me up. Ally still sat there on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Uh sorry about that." I said.

Ally stood up. "Don't worry, it's no big deal." She rubbed the bruise on her elbow.

"So Cassidy, I heard you were throwing a party at Sonic Boom. " I said, starting off a conversation.

_Duh. _

I snapped out of thoughts. "Yeah, My manager thought it'd be a great way to work through my career as a solo artist instead of a group." she said, smiling.

"That's good." I replied.

"So...about our date." she started, staring at her shoes.

_Was she nervous?!_

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." I said. Then she stopped. Silence continued. Only the sounds of children playing could be heard.

"Do you mind? I thought about heading back to Sonic Boom." said Ally, cutting out the silence.

I looked at her. She only looked at Cassidy.

"Why? I thought we were having fun." She admitted, not wanting her to leave.

"Maybe next time. Besides my Dad wants me watching the store, and...my bruise." she reassured, gesturing to her elbow which was really red.

"It was an accident. COMPLETELY my fault. Why don't we finish that song later?" I asked her.

"Thanks Austin, But maybe Monday." She said. She turned to leave.

I went to stop, but was held back. "Come on Austin, Let's go to Melody Diner. " said Cassidy holding my hand.

I put on a smile. "Yeah...Let's go."

* * *

**_Ally's POV:_**

_Dear Songbook, _

_I am planning Cassidy's party right now , and she is nowhere to be found. Neither is Austin. I just hope this stupid party ends...It really sucks to know that your crush is hanging out with his girlfriend and doesn't have time for his friends. We haven't even finish the song we worked on last week. Trish said that Austin is going to do a gig in a week from now. _

_I better start planning...I just wonder how were going to work when Cassidy is here._

I finished my entry. Trish came over, waving a clipboard.

"Ally you're on snack duty, Do you have the salsa ready?" She asked, marking some things down.

"Yep. All done." I said. "Haha, You said 'duty'!" Dez pointed out, laughing like a toddler.

Trish glared at him. "Dez, What did I tell you!? You have to wait outside until the party is over."

"But how come everyone gets to help except me?!" Dez complained.

"Because you're annoying." Trish answered, she shooed him away.

"So Ally, How's that song going?" Trish asked.

"Terrible. Austin hasn't show up at all. He doesn't even care!" I replied.

"Don't worry! Austin will be here. He wouldn't forget about you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever." I responded.

I walked past Trish and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

"Why would Austin ditch Ally like that?!" I asked myself.

Dez looked up, with a mouthful of cookies in his mouth. "I don't know." he answered.

"Dez. That was the last batch of cookies! It was for Cassidy's party!" She yelled.

He sunk deeply into the couch. "Dez, Now you have to help me remake these cookies!"

"Why?" he asked, sadly.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

She grabbed me and we started to make more cookies.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I stared at my phone. 3 messages. I still have Dallas. I ignore that and read the 1st one:

_Sorry Ally, Dez ate the cookies for the party. Change of plans :*(_

"Just great." I said to myself. I responded back

_Oh well...I wasn't in a hurry anyway. *Almost* Everyone is helping...except me. Should I come over to help?_

Message sent.

"2 remaining." I said quietly. It was really long. Sent from Cassidy.

"Hmph. She must've been really busy." I said sarcastically.

I opened it:

_Hey Ally. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help! Me and Austin went out and had dinner. We're heading back to Sonic Boom. _

_-Sorry for the Wait. _

_Cassidy_

I responded back to her:

_No biggie, Hope you had a great time! I'll see you soon._

I sent the text, and looked at the clock: 8:00 P.M.

I walked out from my room. The whole room was surrounded by teens. At least 100. Trash was on the floor, And people were dancing to music. _What the hell is going on here?! _ Three guys were texting from my door. One of them look up.

"Hey, Do you know where the bathroom is?" He asked.

"Umm...It's in the back." I answered him. They walked towards the bathroom.

I hurried past through the teenage swarm and met up with Trish and Dez. "Ally! Where have you been?! I was looking all over for you!" She questioned, throwing out her hands.

"Have you tried upstairs?" I asked her.

Before she could answer I continued talking, "And what are these people doing here! Dad is going to kill me knowing that I was throwing some big blowout party , and not studying upstairs for my big test that's next week! Not to mention I have a song to do" I demanded.

"Maybe it's because all of people here are waiting for Cassidy & AUSTIN! Plus, your dad is miles and miles away in Pennsylvania helping his cousin plan a party...And Ally WE ARE PLANNING A PARTY TOO!" She said right back.

"Trish, I knew we were throwing a party...BUT I didn't know it was here!" I snapped.

We both argued to each other. "Umm...GUYS?" said Dez.

"Not now!" I told him. "But they're here!" he butt in again.

"Shut up, Dez!" Trish commanded.

Dez listened and walked away from us. He opened the door for two people walking in. "Hey Austin! Hey Cassidy!" greeted Dez.

"Hi Dez"

"Sup."

They slowly walked in, then towards us. "WOAH! This party is awesome! You guys must've worked really hard." said Austin.

"Heh heh...Yeah. Work." I said awkwardly. I looked at the ground.

"Anyway, Can you tell me where the bathroom is? " asked Cassidy.

"Oh yeah, it's back there." replied Austin.

"Thanks...Be right back!" She walked away.

"Isn't she great?" Austin emphasized.

_Was he gawking?_

"She just asked where the bathroom was. But yeah...Best friend EVER!" I muttered.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Come on Dez." Trish said.

"Why do I have to go?" Dez grunted.

"Dez!" Trish scolded.

He mumbled to himself the rest of the way, which result to a kick in the leg.

"What was that about?" Austin asked.

"Who knows... " I responded.

We both stood there.

Austin finally cut the silence.

"So how is your elbow?" He asked me.

"Oh that...It's nothing serious. Just a plain stupid bruise." I stated. I showed him, he observed it closely.

"Ah...it's healing." He said.

"Yep." I replied.

Silence took over again. I waited and waited for him to answer.

_Does he even remember we had to work on the song today? _I finally gave up and told him.

"Um...Hello? We were suppose to work on the song." I revealed.

"What?! That was today? I'm so sorry. I totally forgot, I've been so distracted...How about we work on the song overnight?" He suggested.

"Not a good time. Look around. By the time it hits 11:00 , I'll be here cleaning up the place." I claimed.

He laughed quietly. I gave him a look. "I didn't mean it like that." He said, he pushed my shoulder playfully.

I smiled at him. Then went serious again.

"I won't be able to do it tonight." I said, doubting my chances ever to hang out with him.

"I'm free all week." He answered.

"Austin-" I began.

"I don't want you to be waiting for me to do something that can hurt my career. Or anything. It's my job to be there. Your more important than that. I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make it better. Really." he finished.

A hint of blush escaped my cheeks. I hope he didn't notice.

"It's sweet that your willing to cancel your entire plans for whatever you have with Cassidy, But I think I'll be fine enough whether your here or not." I explained.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked me.

_Uh oh! Why did I say that? Stupid Ally!_

I began to explain, but Austin continued.

"You think because Cassidy is here , that I don't have time for you?! Ally...How could you say that?" He asked me.

He waited for my explanation.

"I-I...N-No! That's not what I m-mean! I stuttered.

"Oh! Drama bomb! " Dez whispered.

"Dez. Shut up!" Trish whispered back. The two continued spying.

"Ally," Austin started. I interrupted.

"A-Austin. That's...not what I mean at all! I'm saying t-that you guys should be able to have time together. We...hang out all the time. Cassidy will only be here for while. " I said.

He listened.

I _lowered_ my voice. "Besides...I can't get between two people in love." I admitted.

He didn't say anything.

"Ally-" he started.

"I gotta go. Bye Austin." I ended the conversation, and left.

He called for me...then stopped.

I walked into the girl's bathroom. My eyes were very watery. I could almost see 87% _clearly._

I past through a group of girls who watched me strangely.

"Is that Ally?" asked on of them.

"Barely recognized her." said the other. The two of them walked towards me. At first I didn't know do. All I knew was that their obviously from schools. I slowly turn around.

I looked at their charm bracelets. All representing different names. _Danielle _& _Mackenzie._

My eyes widened.

"Holy Sh-"

One of them covered my mouth. _Overload Perfume ALERT! _I lowered my eyes to her wrist. Her charm said: _Chloe_

_Are you freaking kidding me?! Why out of ALL the people, I had to end up with these 'people'?!_

"Watch your language there are children in here!" the 3rd one said. They laughed.

"I don't get it." said Mackenzie.

"She's talking about Ally!" explained Danielle.

"Ohh... That makes alot of sense! I thought she was talking about her. " Mackenzie said pointing to the tall blonde coming out of the bathroom.

Cassidy came walking then froze when she came in contact with me.

I was shocked the most.

_Cassidy was in there STILL!?_

_Okay I didn't need to say it like that...but it was still messed up. Especially for me._

Suddenly Chloe and Danielle screamed hysterically.

_WTF? _

"OMG! Cassidy! NO way, No way! You're Cassidy...the famous singer! Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD! I'm dreaming. Don't look at me. Tear overflow!" babbled Chloe. She finally let go of my mouth. I let of a gasp of air.

_Oxygen! Thank you._

I paid attention to the situation between the two fangirls screaming, Mackenzie...being Mackenzie, A bit freaked out Cassidy...And of course Me being Me.

"Quick! Someone! Get Chloe a tissue!" Danielle insisted. Mackenzie ran around the bathroom searching for tissues.

Cassidy tried to calm her down. "Are you okay? Take deep breaths..." She instructed.

Cassidy looked up towards me wondering what the hell was going on.

"I...uhhh" I murmured.

"What are YOU still doing here?!" Chloe demanded, saying between gasps.

"Umm Bathroom?" I answered.

"Well...I imagined this moment...but not with you in it! WHERE'S MY TISSUE!?" She said taking her attention off me.

"Hold on...Mackenzie! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE!?" Danielle complained. "I'M LOOKING!" Mackenzie yelled back.

It was like an operation. Danielle was the doctor. Mackenzie was the assistant. Chloe was the patient. Cassidy was the nurse. And I'm the one who gets the bill.

"I found one!" Mackenzie announced, holding it.

Mackenzie gave it to Danielle. Danielle held it to Chloe. Chloe sat up, suddenly she stopped.

"EW! What is THAT thing on the tissue!?" she squealed "What are you talking about? " Danielle asked. Danielle and Mackenzie came over to look at it.

Including Me and Cassidy. "Is that...GUM on the tissue?" Cassidy pointed out. "Gross!" Danielle commented. "Is that a tooth in it!?" described Chloe. "I don't wanna know." answered Danielle. They turned to the awkward looking, curly-banged blonde who was staring at her dark red boots.

"Uh oh." Mackenzie murmured.

"Mackenzie...WHERE did you find THIS from?" Chloe asked. "From the trash can." Mackenzie answered.

Chloe gulped and dropped it on the floor. Danielle looked like she was going to vomit. "MACKENZIE!" Chloe screamed in anger.

"So sorry." Mackenzie replied softly hurrying to grab some tissues, THIS TIME _not_ from the trash can.

"Here have some water." Cassidy suggested.

Chloe immediately took the water bottle from her.

She finally calmed down and managed to go back to her regular snobby mood. She turned back to me. Now I wanted to crawl into a hole, die and never come out.

"Look Dawson, I don't have the _slightest _clue of what you are doing here! People like you don't even go to parties like these. And trust me...You haven't even went to a single one...besides prom. So the question is who gave you the idea to bring your face to a place like this!?" She finished, adding a layer of her stupid lipstick.

I really wanted to slap her.

I couldn't tell what Cassidy was thinking. Probably what a loser I am...maybe. She IS famous. But not some snobby person like Chloe.

"I don't have time for drama right now, If you want to start something count me out of it. I'm not in the mood. So I think it'd be best for to shut your mouth before my fist ends up in your face." I threatened.

She glared at me and muttered something. I walked past them. "Wait Ally!" Cassidy called. I was already out.

I sat down next to Trish. "Ally...I'm sorry for what happened back there." She said

"You were in there too! I just came out. They can really be a pain in the ass" I said.

"Wait...What are you talking about?" She asked me.

I looked at her suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" She said back.

Suddenly Dez interrupted us. "Hey Ally, Guess what? I invited ex-boyfriend here. He said he needed to talk to you. Something serious. " He said.

"Dallas? He's here!?" I said.

"Yes. I'll call him." Dez answered. He began to shout, but Trish stopped him. "You idiot! You can't do that he broke Ally's heart." She stated.

"You can't break people's hearts. It's impossible." Dez said, doubting Trish.

"It's a metaphor." Trish corrected him.

"Whatever. This is stupid, I'm calling him. " Dez responded. Trish stopped him once again by punching him in the stomach.

And then they continued fighting. "You guys stop. You shouldn't be fighting!" I said pulling Dez away from Trish.

They didn't listen. A few people looked up from their phones and watched.

Trish kicked him in the balls. Dez yelled in pain, and fell on the floor.

"Aww...It's over. " one said. The rest turned back to their phones.

"Hm...I guess I won." Trish notified, she stood proudly.

_My friends can be so stupid sometimes._

I began to help them both up. "Next time let me have my OWN decision." I clarified.

"I agree." They both said.

I smiled. "Hey, Are you okay?" A guy said.

I looked up. Dallas was standing facing us.

_Oh my god. I got to get out of here._

I chewed my hair nervously. I hid behind Trish.

"Yeah, Yeah. We're fine. You can leave now." Trish answered him.

Dallas thought for a second. "I guess you're right. See you later." He said.

"Not planning too." I muttered.

Suddenly Dez began to speak. "Wait Dallas!" He began.

He turned around.

_Damn Dez. Why!?_

I tugged on Dez shirt. "What are you doing?!" I whispered.

"Hold on, I got this." He answered.

"Ally, she's here. You can talk to her now." Dez said, pointing to me.

I guess I have to go out now. What do I have to lose?  
Maybe my dignity. And promise to never see him again.

"I'll just leave you too alone." Trish said.

"Trish.." I pleaded.

"Sorry Ally." She mouthed.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"So this is it , huh?" I said to Cassidy.

She grabbed my hand. "I have a chance ahead of me. I can't give it up." She said.

"You're right. If it were me I'd leave too." I replied.

"What? "

"Think about it. You left once. And at first I was fine with it. And I still am. Why worry?" I reassured.

"I feel like I am being selfish for leaving you. I don't wanna do it again. I regret doing this. Is this what you want?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I told her.

She didn't say anything.

"Hey...Are you crying?" I asked.

She sniffed. "No, I'm fine." She said, putting on a fake smile.

"No, You're not." I spoke.

I wiped the tears off her face.

"I don't know if...If I should be doing this." Cassidy said softly.

"I don't want to leave you...Not again. I wish I wasn't famous anymore. I'm quitting." She declared.

"Hey, What are you doing?! You shouldn't throw you're whole career away. I know you're trying to run away...away from it all. But soon you're going to face it again. Is that what you want?" I demanded.

"No but-"

"Then go on your world tour. It's okay. I'll be right here." I told her.

She smiled at me. We both hugged. And got up from the couch.

Dez came over. "Hey guys, leaving already? We're about to serve the exploding cake. Family Recipe."

"Sorry Dez, I was going to take Cassidy home. She's not feeling well. " I said.

"OK. Bye!"

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

My phone started ringing.

Trish.

I answered it. "Hello"

"Ally, Where are you? I thought we were serving the cake." She complained.

"I'm avoiding Dallas. I distracted him and took off. Maybe I'll get lucky and the party will be over, Right now I'm at the café. Is he still there?" I asked.

"I don't know where he's at. Right now I need you to help me. Dez actually but some ingredient that makes the cake explode. I need you to stall the people at the party." She said.

"What? No. Go get Austin to do it. He'll sing and everyone will forget all about the stupid cake." I answered.

"I can't. Austin left with Cassidy. He's dropping her off...Hold on I got a text. He says he's...heading home! Ally do something!" Trish begged.

"...Er...Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes." I said. I hung up. I got up from the chair and threw my smoothie in the trash.

I began walking to the store. I heard a noise behind near the bushes . I turned around. It stopped. I hesitate, then continued walking. A moment later I heard footsteps. I froze.

Nothing but silence.

_Am I being followed? Hm...Highlight of my night._

I walked a bit faster. The footsteps kept going and going.

_What's going on? _ I urged to run, but I didn't. I kept speed-walking the rest of the way. The footsteps came faster and faster. I finally ran. I looked back. The shadow was still following. Gaining on me. I turned away, and continued running. It sucks when your wearing only sandals.

Suddenly the store came into view! Just a block away! I ran faster. "Wait! STOP!" the voice called.

"Get away from me." I yelled back.

_Come on! Almost there..._

I looked back, Still following.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked behind me. A rock.

How did I slip on a rock? I sighed miserably.

I looked up, the shadow surrounded me. "Wait a minute." I mumbled to myself.

Dark brown hair? Tan Skin? It's Dallas.

_I can't believe I was running from him. No, I can't believe he was still looking for me._

I looked up. He was still staring.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

He held it out. "Not from you." I answered.

I brushed myself off, and stood up. I looked at him, he smiled. "Long time, No see?" He said.

I ignored him, and walked away from him. "You're still mad?" He asked.

I didn't answer him.

"You shouldn't hold on to things." He pointed out.

"I don't take advice from you." I said.

"Come on, Ally we need to talk." He said, holding my shoulder.

"We did." I answered.

"No...I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Ally please, 5 minutes." he asked. I stopped. "Fine." He smiled.

We both went to sit down.

"Ally I know that I've hurt you. But things are different now...Right?" He began.

"I guess you can say that." I replied.

"And...I...was thinking that we should get back together." He held my hand.

It was warm.

I pulled away. I didn't say anything.

"Did you check my message?" He asked.

"No, I actually ignored it all week." I told him.

His face dimmed. "oh." He spoke.

"I'm sorry Dallas. But I don't know." I admitted.

His eyes lightened. "Really? You mean...you've thought about it?" He questioned.

"Yeah.." I said. I felt warm. _Wait what's going on with me?_

"You've thought about it. Depending Yes or No. You're saying right away that you thought about it...Automatically you didn't say no, right?" He clarified.

"Yes...Wait NO! I, 100%, think I would not want to be you're girlfriend." I stated.

"Hmm..." He began thinking.

"Are you messing with me? I'm not playing. I don't like you, and I DON'T want to be in a relationship with you!" I remarked.

"Wow, Ally you've changed." He joked.

"I'm outta here." I said, I stood up.

"WAIT, Ally!" He called.

He grabbed my hand. I turned around.

"Ally, I want us to be together...I think about you everyday. I always regret what I did. I never meant to hurt you. I was stupid to cheat on you. I'm in love with you. Please...give me a second chance." He said.

I stared at him. "What did you say?" I muttered.

He let go of my hand.

"Forgive me." He said. "What?" I asked.

He leaned in and kissed me. I widened my eyes. It was soft and gentle. I didn't kiss him back. He then let go.

"I'll give you time to think about it." He answered.

He left.

I gulped. "What just happened?" I said to myself. Footsteps can closer to me.

It was Trish. "Ally, I've waited 15 minutes where were you?! Everyone left when I told them that we ran out of ingredients for the cake...Ally are you okay? You seem a bit dazed." Trish said.

"You don't wanna know." I told her. "Did something happened?" She asked me a bit concerned.

"Maybe...maybe not." I answered, I quickly began to walk home.

"Come on, tell me." Trish demanded.

"No..." I said.

"Why not?" Trish argued, folding her arms.

"If I told you. You'd freak out. " I stated.

"Me? I would never do that." Trish said.

"You freaked out when I told you I like Austin." I stated.

Trish looked guilty. "That was 1 time." she said.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I said.

I took in a deep breath. "Dallas kissed me".

Trish blinked several times. Then laughed. "A-Ally. Seriously! Dallas didn't kiss you. Ha-ha-ha! Why aren't you laughing?" she asked.

I gave her a second to think it through.

She finally stopped. "Wait...Are you serious? Trish said.

I nodded. "So...Dallas actually _kissed _you?! Wow. What did you say?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything. He told me to think about it. And left..." I finished.

"This is crazy." Trish said, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What till' Austin here's this." Trish spoke.

I looked at her alarmed. "You're not telling him, are you?" I asked.

"No...But someone will tell her. Do you think-"

"Dallas? No...Why would he tell Austin?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Just a thought...Speaking of thoughts, Are you going to be his girlfriend?" Trish questioned me.

I looked at my feet. "I don't know. I still can't believe he said that..." I trailed off.

"What?" She asked.

"He said he loves me." I whispered.

"Oh..." Trish said.

"Do you love him?"

I didn't answer. "Well...No. I still have feelings for Austin." I explained.

"Do you think you have _some_ leftover feelings for Dallas?"

"Yes? No... I'm not sure of how I'm feeling right now. He just let it out flat. I didn't even think of him ever coming back. And if I do have feelings..." I stopped.

And felt my heart. "It...scares me knowing I, someday, have to choose between them."

"Don't worry Ally. I'll help you through it. " Trish said.

"Thanks, You're the best."

We both hugged and changed the subject.

"Hey, it's getting cold. Let's go in. " Trish said.

We both got up and started walking.

"I wish I had my jacket. I also picked the wrong day to wear sandals." I complained.

"You'll see it inside anyway. You could pick you're boots tomorrow." Trish reassured.

"Oh yeah, We still have to clean up the mess inside, Is Dez still there?" I asked.

"No, After Dez told them there was no cake. I blamed it all on him. And he got chased by the people. He's probably home now." Trish said.

"Oh..." I said.

"I wish Cassidy didn't leave. She was serving great at the party. She was helping out." Trish said.

"She was a waitress at Melody's Diner." I noted.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." she said.

We got inside. I switched the sign to **CLOSED**.

"Hey, what happened to Austin. He was bummed out all night." Trish said, taking out a magazine.

I started fixing the pillows. "You should know. You were spying on us." I stated.

"What, me? How could you say that?!" Trish protest, throwing down the magazine.

I looked her a look.

"Okay , it was me" Trish gave up, and starting reading.

"I wasn't trying to say that it's his fault that he didn't watch his career." I started.

"But you did." Trish pointed out.

"I know I did! But...not in a _I hate you, this is all you _fault kind of way." I argued, I began cleaning the trash off the floor.

"Maybe you should tell him that." she said.

"Are you going to point out everything I say?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"No, I'm just tired of you guys fighting. You guys are partners & friends. You shouldn't let a girl get between you." Trish said.

I thought for a moment. "Your right. I shouldn't let that get in the way. I'm going to apologize to him. Right now!" I declared.

I marched outside.

Then came back in. "Right after I clean up this mess." I decided.

Me and Trish quickly started picking up everything.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

We both got out the car, and walked to her doorstep. She stopped and turned to me.

"I'm really sorry about tonight." Cassidy apologize.

"No...It was my fault. I pressured you into going." I told her.

"No, No. It was all me. I made it so difficult. I was really doubting to go. I didn't want to leave you." She said softly.

I shook my head. "No Cassidy. You shouldn't take the blame. It was clearly my fault. It was very hard for you to decide. I only made it worse." I finished.

"No Austin, It was me. I was afraid of going back to L.A. I missed you so much. I didn't want to go...at least not yet. I feel like we barely had time to catch up on everything." she recalled.

"No I'm pretty sure it was ALL of my fault!" I stated.

"Nope. It was me. I brung it up. Clearly me!" She said.

"NO! It was me." I argued.

This went on for 3 minutes.

I finally got worked up. I grabbed her by her head. "IT WAS ME!" I shouted.

She stopped. Then spoke. "Okay."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Wait, WHAT?" I asked.

"Fine, It's your fault." She gave up.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

She giggled. She opened her door and went in, I waved goodbye.

I started walking down the steps. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh wait, Austin!" she called.

I turned around. "Yeah?".

She came over, and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you." she said.

"Goodnight." I told her.

"Goodnight, Austin".

I watched her walk back inside.

I touched my right cheek and smiled.

Suddenly before I knew it Ally was standing there.

"Ally, What are you doing here?" I asked.

She had a guilty look on her face.

"I...came here to apologize."

There was a sudden silence.

"about...what happened at the party." she said.

"I was a sad and maybe jealous about how much you and Cassidy were hanging out together. I've..avoided you, but you wanted to know what was bothering me." She said.

She paused and looked at her shoes.

"I didn't mean to start a fight. I didn't want to start a fight. What happened back there was not me. I was jealous. I'll take back what I said. I'm sorry." she finished.

She began walking away.

"Ally, Wait."

She stopped and turned around.

"I forgive you. I'm also sorry about not focusing on what's important. Us." I told her.

I came over and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in a hug.

I let go. She was smiling very big. "Thanks Austin." she said.

I felt her arms. "Ally it's cold out here. You didn't bring a jacket?" I asked her.

She felt dumb and said no.

"Here take mine." I told her.

I put it around her.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"It's okay." I said.

"Ummm..." she murmured.

"What?"

"I'm heading home, I should give your jacket back." She said.

Ally took my jacket off, and handed it to me.

"I'll take you home." I offered.

"I know that you care but...I really think I should walk. I skipped out on Gym anyway." she said.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car.

"Austin, what are you doing?" she asked a bit alarmed.

"I know what you're doing." I told her.

"And that is?"

"You're trying to avoid me again. It's written on your face. Seriously Ally you can trust me." I said.

She didn't say anything and allowed me to continue. We both got in the car.

I started up the car and drove.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

It felt nice being able to be with Austin, even though he was just dropping me off.

I just didn't know what happened to Cassidy. I'll ask him later. Is it me or is my heart beating faster than usual?

Oh yeah, I'm with him. I caught myself staring at him for what seemed like hours. This endless moment, I wish it could last forever.

Suddenly a loud thunder roared over the sky. My fantasy was interrupted.

"I think it's going to rain." Austin said.

"Maybe." I told.

Immediately it started raining.

"Woah! I think I have weather powers." Austin said ,looking at his hands.

"Austin, you don't have any powers. " I told him.

"You're just jealous." he told me.

I laughed at him.

_THUMP!_

We stopped. "What was that?" he asked me.

"I don't know, go and check" I informed him.

He went out to take a look, then went back inside.

"Well?" I asked.

"False alarm. No flat tire. We probably just ran over a rock." he said.

I nodded in agreement.

He started the car and began to drive. It didn't budge.

"What's going on?!" said Austin.

"Umm...did you check ALL the tires?" I asked him.

He nodded no in embarrassment.

He went out again. Then came back.

"We've got bad news." he told me.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

"Where is Ally? I'm starting to get worried." I said to myself.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Dez told me.

I turned around. "Dez?! What are you doing here?!"

"When I was chased by a mob of teenagers I was scared out of my mind. I lost them by hiding in a trash can." He explained.

"Why didn't you hide in a bush or something?"

"Because the bushes are too itchy." he said.

I ignored his excuse and pulled out my phone. "I'm calling Austin." I waited for him to answer.

"No! You can't do that, he's dropping Cassidy off." Dez warned me.

"That was 45 minutes ago. Besides it doesn't take that long anyway." I pointed out.

"Oh." Dez mumbled.

I threw my phone on the couch. "No answer." I told him.

Dez put his hands in his pockets, "Man I'm bored." Dez said.

I blocked him out of my sight and turned on the TV.

"Are you kidding me? There's no good shows." I complained, flipping channels.

Dez didn't respond. "Well I'm planning Angry Birds on my phone." Dez said, sticking out his tongue.

"Wow! Really that's awesome." I said sarcastically.

"I know right!" Dez responded, filled with happiness.

I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs.

I began to text Ally:

_Is everything okay with you and Austin yet? It's raining outside still. I'm stuck with Dez again. Text me when you come home._

I sent it and sighed. Dez ran downstairs. "TRISH! I BEAT MY SCORE ON THE LAST LEVEL! WOO HOO! See LOOK!" He shouted, shoved his phone in my face.

I pushed him away. "Dez I don't care about your stupid high score!" I proclaimed, I gave him his phone.

"You're just jealous" He said. He went back upstairs.

I sent Ally another text:

_Come back ASAP!_

* * *

** It didn't take too long but...Chapter 8 is officially done.**

**Thank you all for reading my story! I'm so glad to have amazing fans like you.**

**Continue to review if you want. I'm not really expecting them. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

***Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: More Problems

**Author's Note: I've got some "suggest" messages about my story, and I have to say that I won't be able to publish my stories every 2 days. (I posted the last one in 4!) **

**...Anyways, Here is Chapter 9! (Sorry that it's shorter.)**

**Enjoy. Oh! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING, except the made-up characters, Chloe, Danielle, & Mackenzie. (Which I should really take out...) **

***Me typing the next chapter***

* * *

Ally's POV:

"What do you mean bad news? Do we REALLY have a flat tire!?"

"Yep. I don't have a spare one. We would have to go to the nearest gas station." he informed.

_Duh!_

"But what will my Dad say! He doesn't even know I'm here!"

"Don't worry Ally, I'm sure we'll think of something." He comforted me.

My phone beeped.

"I got a text. From...No, It's probably another one from Dallas." I said. I put it down. "Wait...you still have that one from last week!?" Austin asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"He's your ex. Unless..." he trailed off.

"Are you teasing?! Shut up! He's not my boyfriend." I proclaimed, I hit him in the head.

"Ow." He muttered.

We were silent for 2 minutes. "What were we doing again?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah! THE FLAT TIRE! Austin DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"Okay! Okay, I'm going." He fled the car. And step outside. He started pushing the car.

I felt it move a _teeny bit._

I got out the car too. And watched him. I put my hands on the car. "What are you doing?! " Austin asked, looking up at me.

"I'm helping you. I can do that right?"

"Um..No. You'll get sick, you should be inside. Besides, this is a man's job!" He said bravely. He began pushing again.

"Are you suppose to be representing _the man_?" I asked.

He glared. "Just shut up and help me then."

I smiled and began pushing.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I stopped pushing. We were at the gas station. "Yes! Finally, were at the gas station! Ally aren't you-"

She was nowhere to be found. I looked in the car. She was sleeping. I sighed.

"Relieved." I finished. I poked her arm. _ Harder_. "Come on Ally wake up!" I demanded.

I looked away from her to the rain. It's really wet out there. We'd probably be back around 11 at the is rate!

I suddenly felt my finger covered on something. I looked back at Ally. She shifted positions towards the seats. My finger laid on her arm.

"Ally!" I whispered.

I tried to get my finger to slip out. She changed again, now facing the front. Practically my whole arm was covered!

"Ally..wait!" I said.

I fell hard on the floor mat.

I managed to regain strength and sit up.

"I'm squished. " I stated, I lifted Ally up slowly. And sat down next to her. Now we were both facing up.

She was still asleep. I let go of her. Her head hit my shoulder. I looked down on her. She her hair was all in her face. I brushed them off her. Her pale skin glowed.

She looked really pretty when she was sleeping.

I smiled. Suddenly a phone rang. It was Ally's.

I looked up at her. She didn't hear a thing.

I picked up her phone.

_She wouldn't mind._

"Hello?"

"Austin? Where are you guys? It's 10:30. What happened?" Trish asked.

"You sound like my mom. Me and Ally are at the gas station. We had a flat tire." I responded.

"So...you pushed the car?"

"Yep." I replied.

"Sorry about that. But you guys better hurry. I'm getting really annoyed. I might have to kill Dez." she warned.

"What?! He can't be that annoying." I said.

"No...he can."

"Whatever, I gotta go. I'll see you when I see ya." I finished, and hanged up.

"Who was that?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around. A brown-eyed brunette waited for my reply.

"Oh...that was Trish." I said.

"Oh...that's great." Ally said relieved.

"Umm...were you expecting someone?" I asked her suspiciously. "No, No! I'm completely fine." She responded.

"Well...okay." I said, we got out of the car. The rain slowed down slightly.

"Hurry let's go inside." I informed her.

She nodded, and put on my jacket.

We ran inside the small gas station. A man was fixing the shelves. We walked up to him. "Hi, sorry to bother you but...we have a flat tire. Do you think you can check it?" Ally asked.

He stared at us for a minute. Then finally spoke, but to another person. "HEY BILL! Do you know these people?!" the man shouted.

The man from across the room came over. He eyed us all over. He scratched his beard. "Nope, never seen them in my life. " he stated.

But then he looked back at Austin. "Hey, I seen this guy before. He was that famous singer. Uhhh...I forgot his name. But I've seen him around." The man said.

"Yeah, yeah. We're in a hurry. Can you be able to help our flat tire?" I asked.

They looked at each other. Then finally said ok. "Yes!" Austin cheered.

"But on one condition." the other man said.

I finally stopped cheering. "What?!"

Ally crossed her arms. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You must buy 1 item in the store. EACH. Then we'll help you." The man offered.

Me and Austin looked at us.

_Is this guy serious?! _

"Why do we have to buy something?" I asked them.

" Yeah, Can't you just fix the tire out of generosity?" Ally asked.

"No." The man said.

"We had a slow day. Help us out. " the other man said.

"That's the same thing. Being Generous!" Ally stated.

I nudged Ally. She looked up at me. "Let's just do it." I said.

"Fine." Ally gave up.

"It's a deal?" The man asked. We nodded.

We started looking in an aisle "See anything?" I asked her.

"Austin it's a _gas station_." she clarified.

I sighed. "This is all my fault." I told her.

"I should have known this would happen. Now you're going to get in trouble with your Dad, I let you down...again!" I said.

"Austin it's not your fault. No one knew this was going to happen. My Dad won't kill me. Maybe about the party. But...this was was just a flat tire, he can't get mad at me for that."

I looked at the ground. "Good point...but it I was the driver. I'm responsible for my passenger's safety. And I know because I read it in the manual." I stated.

She laughed. "Why are you so worried. I'm having a great time. We'll...without the flat tire part. I get to hang out with my best friend, besides Trish. We'll be fine. You don't have to worry about what'll happen with me and my Dad. " she said

I looked at her. "I just care about you...that's all." I said.

Ally looked at the ground. "Really?"

"Of course, you're my best friend, besides Dez. OK best girl friend." I said.

I saw her hint of blush. "Aww...thanks." she said.

"And, by the way, I care about you too." she said. We both smiled.

"Hug it out?" I asked her.

"Well , I feel all gushy so why not?" she agreed. We both hugged.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Suddenly a man came over towards the aisle. "What are you two doing?" he asked us suspiciously.

Austin automatically let go of me.

I turned around and saw the guy, Bill.

"I...U-uh." He stammered.

I never saw Austin that nervous, well with Cassidy.

But in _public? _Not so much.

"Quit your hugging and get in here!" He gestured to the cash register.

"U-umm...Right." I said.

We both started walking slowly.

"Oh, Come on! Faster than that! " He complained, he gave us a little push.

We looked around.

_Aw Man! I didn't pick anything!_

Austin grabbed a candy bar. "Surprise you didn't pick pancakes." I pointed out.

He smirked at me. The man waited.

I looked up. He continued staring. "Oh, right!" I muttered.

I grabbed the same thing. _Woo hoo, I got a candy bar. Best night ever.__  
_

We paid the man and he began following us out.

He gave me a spare tire. "This is only temporary. Luckiest girl I've got. Use it wisely." He instructed Austin, waving his finger.

"Don't worry we will!" He promised.

"Thanks you guys!" I called. We waved and started working.

"All done." Austin said. The two men kept waving. The small one starting crying, "I'm going to miss them." He cried, he buried his head at Bill.

"It's okay, Jerry. But their total strangers! We only knew them for 5 minutes." He stated.

The other continued to sob.

We watched them awkwardly. We told Bill goodbye again and drove off.

"Wasn't that fun?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"I got a candy bar! It taste really good." He spoke, biting into it.

"Candy bars? Really Austin? We got a flat tire and had to buy something so he could help us. I don't see why you're so happy."

"Come one Ally, you know you really wanted that candy bar. Eat it!" Austin demanded.

He playfully began shoving a candy bar at me. I blocked him, laughing.

The laughing died down and he focused on driving again.

We didn't say anything for about 3 minutes, until I spoke.

"Austin, you were really nervous in the aisle back there. Why?" I asked him curious.

He took in a deep breath and said "Because, That guy thought...we were a couple. I thought it was weird."

I looked at my shoes. "Oh, Yeah. That would be..weird." I agreed.

"Ally...are you okay? I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that...We are just friends. Close friends. I wouldn't ever want to break that friendship."

I lowered my eyes. "So...you mean if we were dating, you'd find me attractive?"

"W-Well If we were...dating I-I guess so." He mumbled.

_I guess I'm not the only one thinking about it. I can't help having feelings for him._

"But I have feelings for Cassidy. I'd be devastated if we broke up." He revealed.

I looked up at him. _The only one for him is Cassidy._

"I hope you understand that Ally."

_I understand perfectly._

He changed the subject. "You did a really great job on the party Ally."

"Thanks. Me, Trish and Dez really did alot. Took us a _long time_ to get the cake ready. Dez kept eating it."

He smiled.

"Well...I still feel kinda bad for not helping out. Hey! Why don't all of us have our own party at your place?" He suggested.

"Wait, you mean Tonight?" At 11:00? Austin ,I don't know."

"Come on, we had a rough week. Let's chill out and work on the song without all the drama." He said.

"Fine. Dez and Trish are at my place , let's meet them there" I told him.

"YES! This is going to be awesome!" Austin said. I smiled, maybe it won't be so bad.

* * *

**Trish's POV:**

"I read through all the magazines and they're still not here." I complained.

"There, There. Trish. You should calm down. You seem tense." Dez said, he began massaging my shoulders.

"I'M NOT TENSE! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" I screamed.

Dez stood back frightened. The door swung open.

A scared Dez hid behind the sofa.

"Hey, we're back!" We called.

I waved to them. "Dez, It's just Austin and Ally. You can get up now."

"I don't trust you." He responded. He crouched even lower when thunder roared.

"Whatever, I need to go upstairs and dry off." Ally said.

Something seemed suspicious, I butted in " I'll help you."

She gave me a weird look. I followed her upstairs.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I watched them go upstairs. "What was that about?" I said aloud.

"I don't know, This blanket is really soft." Dez said, he continued to glide his hand along the blanket.

"No way, it can't be that soft." I claimed.

I went over and felt it. "Woah! That is really soft! It feels like...a puppy's fur!" I told him.

"Told you." Dez said.

We both sat there daydreaming about the blanket.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I began to walk downstairs. Then stopped. I looked at the 2 teens sitting on the ground...feeling _a blanket?_

I tilted my head slightly.

"What are they doing?" I asked quietly.

Trish peeked out to look.

" Who knows." She responded.

She nudged me. "Ahem." we both said.

Austin and Dez looked up, automatically the both stepped away from the blanket and stood up.

We laughed at them.

"What?" Austin asked, pretending not to know what was going on.

"You just playing with the blanket." I said.

"What?! , No we weren't " Austin replied nervously.

I gave him a serious look. "Okay...we were desperately in love with the blanket. Can you forgive us?" He asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"I forgive you." I said. "Well I don't"

Trish went passed me and started talking to Dez. " This was my softest WHITE blanket from The Bedroom Store. " She snapped.

"Calm down, Trish. I just felt it. Nothing bad happened." Dez said.

"There is _meatball stains_ all over it!" she pointed out.

"17,_ to be exact._" I explained.

"Wow. 17. That's alot of stains." I said.

Dez looked petrified. "W-W-Well...It helps it...bring out a splash of c-color." He stuttered.

Trish began to get a bit more annoyed. "Oh, I'll bring a splash of color TO YOUR FACE!" She shouted.

Dez screamed aloud. She began chasing Dez. "Stop Trish! Wait!" I said over the noise. I began chasing the angry Trish.

"Don't worry Dez, I'll save you!" Austin called. He began grabbed Dez and ran up the practice room. We followed them up.

Dez plopped down on the ground, panting loudly. Trish did the same.

"That doesn't mean I still won't kill you." She finished.

Dez didn't respond, he was already passed out from exhaustion.

"It's almost 12. Shouldn't you guys be at home?" I asked them.

"I told my parents I'm helping out on the song." said Austin. "I'm taking my 5 minute break, It ends at...8:30. Oh well!" Trish said.

"Well we still have to work on the song." I told her, Austin nodded.

Trish leaned in. " What about me? You guys always do the song together...count me in?"

Me and Austin exchanged looks. "Ok, you can help." I told her. We started thinking of lyrics.

2 minutes later, Trish complained "Thinking of a song is hard! I quit." She walked out the door, leaving my jaw dropping.

Austin laughed. "Well that's a new record for helping out. 2 minutes and 25 seconds."

I smiled. "Anyway, we should start working now."

"Yeah, let's do this." Austin replied. We began working.

* * *

**2 : 00 AM.**

I sat there in the practice room, staring at the building.

"Could making a stupid song be so hard?!" I asked myself.

"No..."

I looked at the blond who was also right next to me staring carelessly.

"it is too."

"We got a sentence that's something!" Austin restated.

"Writing down 'I love pancakes!' is not helping. " I told him. "It could be it was a pancake song." He said.

"Austin, I'm serious. I really need to get this song done TODAY!" I sat up and starting to write.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. " He said. He sat down next to me.

He sang while I wrote.

Suddenly Trish barged in. We stopped. "Trish, what are you doing?" Austin asked

"I'm sorry to bother you but someone's outside."

I stood up along with Austin. "Who?" I asked.

"It's Cassidy, she wants to talk to you." Trish replied, looking at Austin. Suddenly Cassidy came in.

_I had to ask._

He walked towards her. "Cassidy, what..are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I can talk to you." She asked. "Alone." She finished.

"Oh...sure. No problem." I told them. I took I ignored Austin's reaction and left. Trish went out too.

I went downstairs and sat down on the chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. She said it was an emergency. Something serious. At first I knew you guys were working...but-"

"It's okay Trish. We can finish the song later." I said nonchalant.

"Seriously Ally, stop lying. Your not good at it." she said. "I know."

"You shouldn't let Cassidy get between you and Austin. She's just his girlfriend. She can't stop you from hanging out."

I nodded. "You're right." I said.

"I'm going out there right now and tell her that we're busy working on a song!" I said proudly.

Trish agreed. We both sat there a few minutes. Her smile faded

I continued smiling. She waited. "Ally, are you going or not?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just...wanna write something real quick." I lied, I began drawing random things in my songbook. "Ally, quit stalling and get out there." Trish demanded.

There was no use arguing with her. She watched me walk down quietly.

I had to do this. For his career, my messed up friendship, and Trish's desire to make sure I do something instead of chickening out.

I got into view with the door. They both were inside the practice room, the door completely closed. I took in a deep breath.

_Okay Ally you can do this, All you have to do is politely ask her if you and Austin can finish the song. But don't make it sound desperate , cuz' it's not. It's not like your dying to hang out with your best friend/crush, right? OF COURSE NOT! Hopefully she'll understand, won't she? I don't know. Trish did say that it was an emergency. Who am I to get in front of something like that?_

_Focus of what you're doing Ally! You're here to get Austin back! Why is my eager self interrupting my thoughts? Thoughts SHUT UP, AND LET ME REASON WITH MYSELF! _

_Forget about reasoning! From this rate you won't even get to tell him._

_I'm going as fast as I can! _

_You only past 4 steps. NO I DIDN'T- Wait, Really?_

I looked behind me. Yep, 4 steps. Am I really this slow? "What are you doing?!" Trish half-whispered.

"I don't know." I whispered back. Trish told me to hurry. I looked back. I finally touched the ground. They were still talking.

Finally realized that I forgot to exhale. _I'm so stupid._

I let out my air. And slowly walked up the last few steps. I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth. The person dragged me down the stairs. The hand smelled like... cheese.

I lowered my eyes glumly.

It was Dez. He let go of me. "What are you doing here?! Don't you know not to scare me like that! And...why does your hand smell like cheese?" I said.

"I was playing truth or dare with my pet hamster. He dared me to stick my hands into a bowl of cheese for 15 minutes. It's been outside for a week." he explained.

I almost vomit in my mouth. "Anyway, I came here to tell you not to interrupt them. They are getting through emotions, something that you don't have." He rest his arm on my shoulder.

I threw it off. "Clearly you have no idea what's going on. So as a friend, Dez, I'm asking you to get out of the way." I said in the kindest way possible.

I walked past him. He tried to stop me again, but Trish grabbed him and took him away.

I began to knock on the door. "I didn't mean for this to happen...it just did." I stopped. I leaned on the door. Was someone_ crying_?

Cassidy...was crying. Or was it..._Austin?!_ I heard silent whispers. I couldn't here them.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Austin asked. "I'm sorry." she said.

"How...why? Your not suppose to leave until-"

"A month..yes I know."

My eyes widened. _She's...leaving?! Wait a minute, she had a WHOLE month?! What was her manager thinking?! _

I leaned on the door. "They had a change of plans...I have to return to New York."

"When?" Austin asked.

Silence continued. I couldn't hear what she said._  
_

"Oh...that's"

"Yeah, But you'll still visit me right?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course I would. I couldn't forget about you." Austin said.

I frowned slightly. _NO! I can't get between them. Even if I am really, really jealous. _

"I better be going." I heard Cassidy say.

_Oh crap, I need to hide! _ I looked around, searching for a place. I looked downstairs. No they'd find me running. Austin would be suspicious.

I squeezed myself behind the door as much as I could. The door opened.

I held my breath. Cassidy was coming out. I saw half of the back of her head. She stopped.

_Did she see me?! Please don't! , Please don't!_

"I think I forgot my phone." She said, she turned back around and went inside.

I let out a silent sigh of relief.

Suddenly she came back out. "Bye, Cassidy!" Austin said. "Bye she called. She walked out.

Austin sighed, "Okay, you guys can come in now." Austin went out to find us.

I sneaked inside quietly. I looked around. "I can't believe I did that." I said aloud.

"Did what?" a voice said.

I turned around. But this time it wasn't Austin.

_It was Dallas._

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Read it while you can, I might not be able to post chapter 10 until next week. Sorry guys.**

**Review! Review! Review! REVEIW!**

- CrazyChbiWriter


	10. Chapter 10: Her Decision

**Chapter 10 is officially here! Thank you all for continuing to read this story. I'm sorry for not posting as usual. (due to my grades, life, and laziness.) Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I did...well writing it.**

**I decided to take other characters out. They seem to not 'suit' my story. So...yep. For any questions or suggestions PM me or post in reviews. **

**Oh, remember to rate!**

**I own...NOTHING.**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I stared at him for a moment. _Why the hell was he here?!_ "Dallas...why are you-"

"I'm sorry for sneaking in here. I just wanted to tell you that...I'm going to your school." "Yeah, Yeah that's great and...wait- WHAT?!"

He _smiled_ at me. "Yeah, My mom got a new job again. So, were back! Isn't that great?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's fantastic," I replied glumly. I faked a smile for him and looked back at the door.

Austin still wasn't back yet. _How long am I going to hide this from him?_

I turned back to Dallas, he was leaning over my shoulder, secretly. "Look, you can't be here. You need to go home." I told him, I pushed hi away from the door.

"Hey, what's your problem? Are you hiding me?!" He asked, bit alarmed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Oh no, someone's coming!_ I looked back at Dallas, he waited for my explanation. "Sorry, Dallas." I told him. I turned him around, and pushed him into the closet. "Hey! , what are doing! I-"

I slammed the door. Then the door came open. Austin was standing there. Did he hear me?

"Ally, where were you? I thought I heard something. "Really? I didn't hear a thing!" I lied.

**BAM! **It was Dallas. Austin turned to me. "What was that?!" He asked.

"W-what are you talking about?! There's no noise. L-Let's just work on the song." I change the subject.

He hesitated, but then obeyed. We went to the piano and started where we left off.

_Nothing._ I mentally slapped myself. "I forgot, we didn't write anything.."

Austin shook his head. "No, you're probably just forgetting what we worked on. Let's start a new page." He ripped out the empty one and threw it in the trash.

"...No progress there." I stated. He ignored my comment started playing notes.

The door banged again, this time harder. Dallas was getting ticked off. _What am I going to do with him?!_

Austin stood up and examined my reaction. "Tell me you did not just hear that,"

"I did not just hear that." He walked over towards the closet. "Maybe it's coming from here." He grabbed the handle and twisted it slowly.

I panicked, What should I do?! I ran over and tugged on his sleeve. "Austin, your worrying too much. Why don't we just-" He let go of the knob "No! I know there's something in here." He said over his shoulder. He tried again. But I tugged harder.

Sweat broke down on my forehead. I almost choked through the strands of my hair. I tried again

"Trust me on this, There's nothing in here." I pleaded. He ignored my suggestion, and slowly opened the door.

Through the crack of the door, I came into view with Dallas. His eyes widened. "What I are you doing?!" he mouthed.

"Austin, please can we just get back to the song? I'm really tired and had a long night. For Me?" I begged.

He finally let go of the knob and closed the door. "Okay, Anything for you." He said. I smiled.

We went back to the piano. I looked back at the closet.

"Hey, You coming or what?" He asked me. I looked back at him, and smiled. "I just forgot something...I'll be right back." I told him. He nodded, and looked back at the music. I speed-walked to the closet, and silently opened it.

I met my eyes angrily at Dallas. "Dude, you need to get out right now. I can't let anyone see you." I said. "You're cute when your angry." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop playing around. I need you to leave...I think I can let you jump out of the window...If your lucky." I said.

Dallas looked away, annoyed. "What won't you tell me what's going on?! I thought you'd be very happy." So he's making me look like the bad guy?

"You sneaked in my store! How can I ignored that?!" I whispered. He didn't answer. I took in a deep breath. "All I'm saying is for you to leave." I repeated.

He looked back at me. "Fine I will." He walked past me, Now out of the closet!

"Dallas...what are you doing?!" I whispered. He ignored me, he was already a few feet from Austin.

_Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap. What is Austin going to think?! ...What is he going to SAY?! Dallas...I hate when he does this._

Suddenly, Trish and Dez barged in. "Dallas?" they both said in awe.

Austin turned, alarmed. "DALLAS?!" He said in disbelief.

Dallas waved. "Uhh...Hey guys."

Now all eyes were locked on the little one in the corner. I gulped. Sweat went down faster. I shut my eyes...

Next thing I knew I was in the closet. Yep, _a closet. _"Better than being out there." I muttered to myself. Voices continued on the other side. I looked up. I locked the door before Austin can get to it.

About 30 minutes later I heard footsteps. It sounded like Trish.

"Ally? I just wanted you to know that...Dallas left." she said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," . "He just walked out. It was odd. Did something happen?" . "Yes. I'll tell you later. Just...not now." I explained. "Well...okay." She left the room.

I looked at the ceiling. _How long am I going to be in here? With Dallas entering my life...things got** crazier.**_

He kept banging on the door. "Ally, please let me in! "

"I'm sorry. But..." I trailed off. "Tell me what's going on..." He begged.

I sighed heavily, and sunk down on the floor. I could still feel his presence waiting for me to accept him.

"I want to be alone." I told him.

"How can this night get any worse?!" I whispered.

Right then and there, all the lights went out. "A blackout, that's exactly what I need." I muttered sarcastically. I felt something slumped down. Probably Austin.

After for what been like an hour I finally tried to peek to what was sitting behind me.

But I wouldn't know, because everything was black. "Umm...Ally?"

"I'm sorry." I answered. He sat quietly and let me continue. I opened the door, and allowed him in.

He sat there for a moment and told me to continue.

"Dallas." I felt the word on my tongue again. _Dallas. _"At first, he looked very mysterious. He had a very nice smile. And I loved the way his eyes would shine. And I quickly we gone to know each other. Soon...we started dating."

Austin visioned us. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "After about 3 months, he seemed a bit demanding. I just thought he was overprotective. It was sweet, " Austin nodded. I guess he understood.

"And then weeks came by. We were thinking about our future. With him moving, and I staying in Miami we tried to work it out. I wanted to stay a couple." I looked at him.

'Oh' was all he could say. I fiddled with my nails, and continued. "He got a bit frustrated with me. He said that he couldn't see us as a faraway couple, I asked him why. And he blurted out...That he thought that I would flirt with guys, that I would cheat. "

Austin looked surprised. "He said that? That guy has the nerve. What a-" I pulled my finger up to his lips so he wouldn't say it.

I let go. He still had an angry look. "I was shocked that he'd ever think I would cheat on him. I would never! I confronted him about it. And he explained why. When he said I would flirt with guys...he had _specific guys. _Actually, it was only 1 guy."

I let him took deep thought of it. He stared back at me like an idiot. "WELL?! Who was the guy?!" he demanded.

I sighed, feeling embarrassed. "Austin, it was YOU." I felt my cheeks getting warm at the feeling. I ignored it and waited for his reaction.

He blinked. And looked deep into my eyes. "He...thought. You would _flirt with me?!_" He said in awe.

_ I should have known he would've been like this._

"Unbelievable. Us? Dating?! That's crazy...and weird." he said slowly.

I looked at him. "So you don't ever see us actually dating?" I said offended. Austin face turned red. "N-No! No! Not at all! I-I didn't mean it like that! " Austin backed away, thinking of a way to respond. "Then how do you see us?" I asked him, crossing my shoulders.

Austin turned redder. " I-I...you see. I-I just thought-"

"Do you only see us as friends? Be honest. Do you even find me attractive in any way?" I said leaning even closer to his face, making him back up all the way to the wall.

"I-I-I-I...umm. I-I just think t-that...we are..uh.. " He looked at the ground. I backed away from him, laughing. "Austin, you know I was just messing with you! You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless!" I joked. Austin crouched down in embarrassment. "I knew you were playing me the whole time!" He said back.

"Sure you were." I replied.

"Then why were you blushing?" he asked me suddenly

"..."

"Exactly." He said, finishing off. I stood there in my little corner. _Now I feel like an idiot. STUPID HORMONES!_

Finally he changed the subject. "So back to you...why did he think that you would flirt with me?".

"I don't know...I was shocked too. I guess it's just that, we are such close friends..that maybe he was jealous." I said. "Could be...But I really can't picture, you and me...dating." he said.

"I can picture it." I told him. "...Nah." he said. I looked back at my fingers.

"He would always make me look the bad guy. Bringing up everything in the past. But when he return, I was avoiding him... So why do I see him differently?" I asked Austin.

"Maybe...you still have feelings for him." Austin said, a bit disappointed. "No...I'm completely over him." I said.

"Good, because I don't want you to get back together. He hurted you. He made a big mistake." He said. I smiled at him.

"Besides...I sort of, like another guy anyway." I said, blushing slightly. "Really, who?!" Austin asked.

_ I knew he wouldn't understand. _"You know him...even better than me." I told him. Austin gave it some thought. He still looked confused. "Just tell me!" He pleaded. "Nope, that's for you to find out." I said. I stood up and head towards the door.

Suddenly Austin lunged to the door, blocking it with his body. "Austin get out the way." I demanded. "Not until you tell me first!" He said childishly. "Why do you want to know so bad?" I asked him curiously. "Because, I know the 'guy' , and he's not Dallas...who could it be?" He grabbed my shoulders and pleaded again. I turned him away from the door. "Austin you can't hold me hostage just for one little secret."

He turned me away from the door. "You don't know that!" He said. I laughed at him.

"Sorry Austin, but I'm not telling you. Period." I said. I said walking to the door. "Fine...but you're going to tell me sooner or later, you might as well tell me now." He stated.

"Sorry, it's not going to happen." I replied. I tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. I tried again. No use. "Austin...look."

He stood beside me. "What?" "The door. It's not opening. Did you lock it?" I asked. "No, it was like that when I came in."

I began to think. _Uh- oh. _"Who locked it?" he asked aloud. "I did." I said.

"You..locked the door?!" I repeated. "That means...were trapped in here! Someone help! Somebody HELP US!" I began banging on the door. "Chill, Ally. Someone's going to find us in the morning." he said.

"Are- Are you _calm? _How are CALM?! We're trapped in a closet! I have a big test on Monday, and I NEED to study!" I said, I continued yelling for help. Austin grabbed me. "Shh. Do you here that? Silence. Nobody's coming. Everyone is asleep...but us. We should wait in the morning. Trish and Dez will find us." he said.

"Forget Trish and Dez, I need to get outta here. I could already feel the air closing in...hey, is the world getting darker?" I felt myself falling back, but Austin caught me. "Ally, your overreacting. We're going to be fine." He reassured me.

He let go, and I sat down next to him. "You promise?" I asked him. "I promise." He replied, smiling. We both sat there in silence.

_What do people do in a blackout, while trapped in a closet...do?_ "Umm...what do you wanna do?" He asked me. "Well...uhh..we can play catch with..this sock." I said, holding a white sock.

Austin looked at me like I was crazy. "Ally, A sock? Is that the best you could do?" He said, disappointed. "What?! We are stuck in a closet!" I told him.

I threw the sock down. Suddenly Austin snapped his fingers. "I got it! We can play Hide and Seek." He said eagerly. "Isn't that a bit childish?" I asked him. "Better than playing with a sock." He said back.

I took his offer and started off. "Ok, I'll count. But for only 10 seconds." I said. "Hey, You gotta count longer than that!" he complained. "...It doesn't take that long to hide...in a closet." I stated.

He ignored me and started hiding. "8...9...10! Alright Austin, here I come!" I yelled. "OW! You don't have to yell!" He said.

I held out my hands in front of me. "Oh, Now it'd be easier to find you!" I said delighted. "No fair. Ow, you stepped on my foot." He said.

"NO, You stepped on mine's. " I called back. I felt my hands reaching something. A chest. "Austin are you there?!" I punched the object. "That's me you're hurting!" He said. He tried to get away from me.

Then a loud _THUD_ hit the ground. "Ally, why did you trip me?" He shouted. I looked back, only to meet with darkness. "I can't see anything, And I didn't trip you. I think it's this...bean bag?" I kicked it around. But the bean bag quickly tripped me and I ended up on the floor. A loud crack hit the ground. "Ow! ALLY! I think you broke my back!" He yelled out in pain.

I quickly got off of him. "Oh my god, Austin are you okay?! I didn't mean too, I- AHH!" Then he tackled me, and I ended up on the floor. He gripped my arms on the floor. "Austin! What are you doing?! I thought I broke your back." I said.

"Ally, you _thought_ you broke my back. There's a difference." He told me. I pushed him down. He grabbed me. And then we both ended up attacking each other.

After about 45 minutes we both grew exhausted. "Give up!" I yelled.

"Never!" He shouted. He switched sides, and put my face on the wall. "Do you give up now?!" He asked.

"NO!" I said. I turned myself, and grabbed his arms and threw him on the ground. "Nice move." He told me. I took out my water.

Austin watched me. "WAIT, You had water the whole time and you didn't even give me ANY?!" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah. So what?!" I replied, and continued drinking. "Give me the water." He demanded. I turned away from him. "Ally, I'm dying here...you...you won't give me anything?" He said, breathless.

I turned towards him. "Okay here." I took the water bottle and splashed it on his face. He was soaked. "Ally, you're going to get it now!"

Then a loud thunder boomed.

We froze.

. "Austin, What are we going to do?" I said. He looked at me , shocked. "What do you mean, _we_? You poured water on my face! If anything...I'm alone." He said. He took off his shirt. I stared at him. He looked at me. "What? It's hot in here." he said.

I continued to look at him. Austin's bare features...in my eyes?! I think I need to sit down. I collapsed on the floor...or at least I think I did. "Ally, Are you tired?" He asked me.

He poked my cheek. I looked up, I met with Austin's head. He stared at me awkwardly. I looked down, I was laying on Austin's chest!

I quickly got up. "Uhh, Sorry." We both said. We both turned away from each other.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

_What happened back there?! First you were attacking your best friend and then you're turning away from her?! DO SOMETHING! _

"I will!" I said out loud. Ally turned towards me. "What?" she asked. "Oh, Me? Nothing." I said awkwardly.

"Well, What time is it?" she asked. I checked my phone. "1:42." I answered. "Have they all forgot we were in here!?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

I kicked the ground. "I wish there was a way we can get outta here." she said.

"I know." I said back. I yawned loudly. "Ally, It's really late. I'm going to sleep." He said. She looked at me. "Okay. I'll stay up a bit longer." she said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I waited until Austin was asleep. I finally laid down.

He turned towards me. I looked away from him, and held up my phone.

_I didn't know what was I going to do until I do it. Calling him is a bad idea. I should just leave him alone. I'm getting more involved. _ _Plus...he's already mad at me for not explaining what happened. And Austin is now worrying about me with Dallas, he's turning away from Cassidy._

I looked back at Austin. He's already turned the other side. _Cassidy is going back to New York. Austin is already stressed. Let Dallas out. You'll make it worse by calling him. If Austin does something, what will Cassidy think? She wants to stay with Austin, but I pulled them away. **I did.**_

The words continued in my head. Am I to blame for Dallas coming back? NO. Is it my fault for getting involved with him? Yes.

I'll get rid of him..once and for all. For my sake, and Austin's.

I opened my phone. I started texting Dallas.

Wait NO! I want him out of my life. I can't text him! I'm so stupid. I threw my phone down.

I looked back at Austin. "I'm sorry for everything I caused to mess your relationship. I knew you and Cassidy liked each other. I was an idiot to get you away from her. I was being a jealous & stupid jerk who doesn't understand you. " I said.

I kissed him on his forehead. "Goodnight, Austin." I whispered. Next thing I knew, His eyes were wide open.

_ ...! Oh my god, Did he hear that?! Ohhh...Think of something! NOW!_

I followed my thoughts, and fell on the ground, pretending to sleep. Austin sat up, and shook me vigorously, "ALLY, ALLY! WAKE UP NOW!" He shook me harder.

_Maybe he didn't hear..._

I sat up tiredly, and looked at him feeling drowsy._ I hope this works! _"Austin...what do you want?" I asked him, half asleep.

"Someone was talking to me...it sounded like you. I was eating pancakes, and all the sudden...I heard voices." He said truthfully.

"Are you sure it's voices?" I asked him. "YES, I knew it was voices. Or maybe...it was my PANCAKES TALKING?" He said.

I thought for a moment. _I should tell him what's really going on... _I took a deep breath. "Austin I-"

He grabbed the sides of my cheeks and started talking, "Do you know what this means?!" He asked me seriously. "No." I managed to say. "I have _ talking pancakes!_" He said excitedly.

I took his hands off my face. "Austin do you really believe that you have talking pancakes?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Austin what really happened was-"

"No, Ally. I know what I am talking about. Now, they were saying somethings...but I can't really tell what they were about. They sort of...trailed off." He said.

"Hey, I think I might know what they said...why don't you let ME explain it?" I asked him politely.

He waved his finger at me. "No, I think it'll be best for ME to explain it. It was my dream. So anyway, I was eating pancakes..."

I ignored him. _ How am I going to tell him if he keeps interrupting me?! ...Is this how sleep gets to him? Probably._

"Austin, please. Let me tell you what really happened...it was me who-"

Austin took over, "Was interrupting me the whole time? Yes. I knew that it's you. Now, let me tell what else happened! So I went over to my pancakes asked them, "Mr. Pancake? Are you talking to me?" And it didn't respond-"

"A-ha! You see? It doesn't talk! SO...The person who was talking was-"

"Ally, If your going to interrupt this much, I won't tell you." He warned, them crossed his arms. "Now...where was I?"

I clenched my fists angrily. "AUSTIN, Pancakes don't talk!" I snapped.

He looked at me seriously. "They do talk! He's just shy that's all." He answered. I looked at him for a second.

"Shy?! Austin you can't possible believe that!" I told him. "Well...I do." He admitted.

"Now stop interrupting! I can't even hear myself think!" He complained. "I agree." I muttered. "So yeah, My pancakes were quiet so I went to grab some syrup and butter so he wouldn't be lonely. Then my mom came in. She said that I was late for school. And I told her that my pancake was talking. And she asked me if I was feeling okay. And I said of course I'm not crazy! And then-"

"It was me!" I blurted. He stopped and turned to me. "Wait, What?" I stared at the ground. I didn't look at his reaction.

"You were my pancakes that was talking?! Ah..Now I feel kinda bad. I was going to eat you." He said.

"NO! I was talking! It was me! The voices!" I explained. "Ohhhhh...I never doubted you." He said. "Gee, thanks." I replied.

"Ally...Why were you talking to me? " He asked me. _Now he probably thinks I'm weird. I knew I shouldn't have told him anything. _"I...I don't know. I was feeling...very emotional." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because...I knew that I had to be the reason that.." He waited for me to continue.

"You were what?" He asked again. "It doesn't matter." I said, changing the subject.

"Come on, Ally. You gotta tell me. It made you sad. I _need_ to know." He said, looking at me serious.

"That...I was the reason...you and Cassidy got together!" I replied.

"Oh... You were happy that we got together. Yeah, I remember that day...I had a major crush on her. I was so happy. We reunited for the first time." he said.

I put on a smile. "Yeah, I'm so happy for you." I told him. "Thank you. You're the best Ally." He pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged back, holding in the tears. He let go. "Ally...why are you crying?" He asked. I wiped them away. "I'm just glad you two found each other. I'm so happy for you guys." I lied.

Austin smiled. "Thanks Ally." He responded. He laid back down. "Goodnight, Ally." He called.

I laid down too. "Goodnight, Austin."

* * *

**It's done! Shorter this time... I'm sorry I couldn't publish it sooner, my PC broke and I couldn't edit this for 4 days.**

**Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. It wasn't suppose to be sad. I think the next chapter will be better.**

**Thank you all for continuing to read this, It really means a lot since it's my 1st story. I honestly didn't know where I was going with the closet thing. But...IDK.**

**R&R! **

**...I think that's it. Bye, Guys!**

*****CrazyChibiWriter*****


	11. Chapter 11: Austin and Ally

**Here is Chapter 11! This one should be better than the last. It's a bit longer this time. Thanks for reading this fanfic.**

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in the making of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Still, Ally's POV:**

I opened my eyes. It looked over at my hand. It was touching someone. My head was also resting on someone... I looked up, It was Austin sleeping peacefully.

I quickly got off of Austin's chest. Just then..I noticed _light._

The lights were back on! I finally got up from the ground and tried to unlock the door. It wouldn't budge. The door was STILL LOCKED.

"Oh come on!" I complained. What am I going to do now? I rubbed my head in frustration. Suddenly my eyes widen. I felt my head again. I kept moving my fingers, until I felt something. I took out small object. _A bobby pin! _I quickly turned towards the door.

I fiddled with it and tried again, no use. "Please, door, just OPEN." I begged. I tried again. Still wouldn't work. I kicked the door.

_Stupid door..._

I threw the bobby pin somewhere on the ground and sat down on the ground in frustration.

I looked over at the small book in the corner.

_Hey is that...?_

I crawled over to the book, and examined it. "My songbook?" I whispered. _How did it get in here? Who cares? I got my songbook!_

I immediately opened it. I took out my pencil and started writing.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Right now I'm stuck in a closet with my hopeless crush/ friend, Austin Moon. And if I hadn't figure it out, I'd say everyone forgot about us. I don't know what's going to happen after this, but I REALLY need to use the bathroom. Besides that, everything is "fine". Hopefully my dad will come and rescue me...and Austin of course. But I know that the first thing he'd say is 'What are you doing in a closet...with a BOY? I knew he would get the wrong idea, because...he's A DAD. I would have to think of something to tell him, Yes, I'm going to lie. _

_But what is he going to say if I tell him that I've been seeing my ex-boyfriend and he wants me in his life again, and that he snuck in I hid him in the closet, and then my crush/friend, Austin, found out and that Dallas left and I hid in the closet so I wouldn't have to speak, and that I invited Austin in and we continued the rest of the night trapped in the closet?_

_I would be grounded for sure. I have to admit I am a bit worried about Dallas, he was really pissed at me. And I don't know if he still hates me. Or maybe...he hates Austin still? Austin already knows about my past about my break-up with Dallas...what if he gets involved? It's been killing me that I secretly know that Austin is already sad about Cassidy leaving. _

_It'd be stressful knowing that they would fight to keep me away from the other. It's like they are fighting for me! I don't know what am I going to do. Maybe I should tell Trish. Well if I ever SEE Trish._

_ It's been a rough week, I want to start a new one. One without Dallas. If I could avoid him. It wouldn't be hard, right?_

_Erm...I just hope things would get better._

**_Ally_**

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was hurting like crazy. Am I sick? NO, I can't be! I'm too awesome for this! I felt my head, but this time it wasn't my head. I picked up the small object. It was a bobby pin. _ Why do I have a bobby pin?_

I lifted my head, I seen a person in the corner, head covered in a book, writing rapidly. I looked back at the pin. _Did...Ally give this to me? Wait- Why would she give me a bobby pin?_

I opened my mouth to speak, then hesitate. _I shouldn't be messing with her this early. She got a lot of things going on. I'll just leave the pin in front of her._

I quietly got into position. I slowly began crawling over to her. She was still continued writing. Just when I could clearly see her she stopped. I stopped automatically. _Is it too late to breath?_

She turned the next page, and continued. I felt a hard feeling in my chest. _Was I exhaling at all? I guess not! I'm so dumb sometimes._

I let out a loud breath. Ally automatically lowered he book, and screamed loudly. I felt my eardrums being interrupted by he high-pitch scream. She hit me in the face with he book. "OOOOOWWWW!" I yelled. I let go of the bobby pin and fell to the ground.

I fell on my right side and held onto my eyes. "My ears! My eye! MY EARS! MY EYE!" I kept repeating. I didn't know whether to protect.

I covered my whole face instead. I felt her leaning over me. "Oh my gosh, Austin is that you? I am sooo sorry! I almost didn't recognize you from your morning face." She said, quickly.

I took one hand away from my face, "Hey, yours isn't that fabulous either!" He said back.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it in that way." She apologized. She helped me up, we were now face to face. "Well, now I have to look out from this eye." I said, pointing to my right eye. "Again, Sorry. I was just surprised." She repeated.

I felt it again. "Still hurts." I said aloud. "Is it swollen?" She asked. She leaned in and took a look at my eye. Even if I couldn't see well, her dark brown eyes were still beautiful and bright. "You have pretty eyes." I commented. **"Thank** you." She said, almost forgetting what she was doing.

She touched it slightly. "No, it isn't swollen." She said. "Oh, that's good." I said. She nodded. We both sat there not doing anything.

I looked over at her songbook. "Hey, were you just working on the song in there?" I asked her. I began to touch it but she automatically took it back.

"Don't touch my book." She commanded. I smiled at her. "Fine, you win. But...there's nothing right?" I said.

"Well...not yet. I thought of something earlier." She replied. "Really?! What is it?" I asked curiously. "I wouldn't know, because I forgot after you sneaked up on me." she complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. Suddenly I had an idea. "Hey, why don't I help you recall it?" I asked her, I grabbed the unprotected book. And flipped to a clean page. "WAIT, Austin stop! It's, not ready yet!" She begged. She tried to grab it but I was already opened it. The left side was already covered.

I couldn't help but glance at it. "Let's see what you got...hey, what is this?" I asked. She stood, and snatched the book quickly.

"It's NOTHING! This is just...my homework! Yeah, my homework!" She said. She began rewriting. "Are you sure?, it didn't look like homework to me." I told her. She was getting suspicious.

"I think I know my dia- songbook. I..written my history homework in here. Heh, Heh. We are doing something new in class. Where we...write or homework in our songbooks. " She managed to say.

"Right." I agreed. "It's completely normal for a typical history teacher to let you write homework in your songbook."

"What? It could happen." She said. _She's hiding something. That guilt look on her face. How do I let her slip?_

"But, you always write the subjects first. Which is..." I let her continued. "Which is...World History." She answered.

"Nope, Economics." I corrected her. She silently cursed herself. "So I guess there was something else in your songbook." I said grabbing the book. She yanked back. "Well, it doesn't matter what it is. There is no song!" She stated.

"Which is why we should work on one, right?" I asked, she loosened her grip and I was now in hold of it.

"Umm, what's the rush?" she responded. She grabbed the book away from me. "Why do you care?" I asked her, taking it back. "Because!" she exclaimed. She pulled it back. "Because what?" I pulled back.

"Because...because...Because I'm going somewhere!" she spoke. She began running to the door, I blocked it. "Haha, You can't leave, it's still locked.

She looked over for something, probably her pin. "That'll be the day." She said, she ran towards me and tickled me. "Hahahaha, STOP! hahahah, That tickles! HAHAHA! I HATE YOU!" He cried in laughter mixed with anger.

She took out something from he pocket. _ A key?!_

_WTF?! _"Hey! You had that this WHOLE TIME?! And you didn't bother to open..." He said out of breath. "Actually I just tried to see if I had an extra bobby pin." she confessed.

I tried to get up, but she looked over at the laundry bad at the rack and dumped them on me. "Ahh! Hot...yet surprising fresh." I said.

She began unlocking with the possible key. "Wait, Ally." I called. She stopped. "That'll be the day you what?" I asked her.

"It'll be the day I, Ally Dawson, unlock this door!" She finished. She opened it, revealing the bright sunlight coming through the window.

She began running, then quickly came back. "Which, fyi, is UNLOCKED!" She teased. I automatically jumped from the clothes.

She squealed and fled the room. I ran after her.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I have to admit, I didn't know what I was going to do now. Austin is after me, Trish and Dez are nowhere to be found.

I'm alone. I skipped steps down the stairs. Finally it occurred to me, I had to pee. I have to lose Austin. I hid behind the register.

"ALLY! Ally! I'll get you back for this!" He shouted, running past me.

I waited for 5 seconds then walk to the bathroom. I locked the door. _Okay, Now..what am I going to do when I get out of here?! I should have planned this out. _

I flushed and washed my hands. "A-ha! I got you now! OPEN UP!" He demanded, banging on the door.

_Aw man, how did he find out that quick!? _ "Austin, go away! It's my songbook! You can forget about getting it!" I yelled back.

"I don't care about that. I'm getting you back for drenching me with hot clothes." He responded. _ I could see why he would get me back for that._

I began pacing back and forth. How am I going to do this? Fight or Flee?_  
_

It was obvious what I would do. I burst through the bathroom door, and ran as fast as I could. Austin began running too. This was going to be a hard thing to do since Austin was a faster runner.

To him, I was a deer ad he was a cheetah. I don't stand a chance. "Give up Ally!" He called. "NO!" I yelled back. We were now running in circles around the register.

I froze and so did he, then he ran my way, and I ran the opposite. We were back where we started.

_Okay, this is just ridiculous! _ I ran upstairs, but he was already right behind me. He grabbed the back of my right arm.

I squealed. I turned around and met eyes with him. He grabbed me, and picked me up. "Austin!" I complained. He only laughed. He continued to spin me circles, which drived me insane. But I had to admit, I kinda liked begin in Austin's arms.

My hair spun around in my face, eventually he stopped. Then he walked over to the couch and plopped me on there. He continued laughing. I fixed my hair. "No fair! You grabbed me!" I said abruptly.

"So? , It was fun!" he said. "And you know it too!" He added. A hint of blush escaped my cheeks. "Maybe a little." I muttered.

I walked over and set my songbook on the table. I grabbed my sweater. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Out. Wanna come?" I asked him. "Yeah, let me get my phone first." he said, he ran to the practice room.

I watched him go up. _I am so glad that we are finally able to hang out. But I still feel bad for Cassidy. Had she even gone back to New York? Am I happy or sad?_

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked a voice. I looked up. Austin was facing me. "O-Oh nothing! Let's just go." I replied.

I locked the store door and started walking with Austin. "So where are we going?" he asked. "Getting Breakfast." I answered.

"Sounds good." he replied. I smiled. We both entered the restaurant. The waiter took us to a table. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Hmmm...I'll have PANCAKES!" Austin declared. "I'll have the Chicken Pot Pie." I responded. He smiled, and took our menus. "Coming up!" He said.

He walked away. Austin looked around. "Wow, since then the place looks EXACTLY the same! Hey, remember when I sang here?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, you were great." 2 minutes later, the waiter came with our food. "Here you go," he placed them down on the table. "Just ask if you need anything." he exclaimed.

He walked away. I poked at my pie. _Something didn't feel right about asking him...why should I care? I should be happy...but I feel sad. Austin...he seems like he doesn't know a thing. _

_I shouldn't mention it. _"Austin, is Cassidy leaving?" I blurted. He looked up at me. I covered my mouth. _Why did I just say that?!_

_Now, he'll hate me for sure. _"I'm so sorry for mentioning it. I didn't mean to make you sad. I was just being-"

"Ally, It's okay. I think it's best for you to know. I haven't told anyone yet." He admitted. I gulped. _ Now he knows that I KNOW!_

"Cassidy said she is going back to New York, but she hasn't told me the actual date yet. Right now, she's packing. I guess she'll be leaving soon." He said glumly.

"I'm really sorry, Austin. " I said, he looked down away from me. "Don't feel bad, the day is just beginning! You can...Go to her."

"What?" Austin asked. "You should do it. No one's stopping you." I muttered. He was silent. "Ally...I don't know. I mean, I've spent alot of time with her. I haven't been focusing on you..guys." he corrected.

"Isn't this the best?"

I thought about it. I shrugged my shoulders. "But does she wanna go?" . "Honestly, No." he admitted. "Well, are you going to do something!? Stop her from going!" I begged him.

Austin looked at me oddly. "Ally, are you crying?" He held out his hand to check. I covered my face._ I have to do this. Austin truly loves Cassidy. I can't get between that. Besides, he doesn't like me anyway.__  
_

"I'm just...crying because I really want you guys to be able to last. I don't want you to end up like Me and Dallas." I lied. "But Ally-"

I looked at him. "Go Austin. It'll be okay. You guys deserve to be happy." I pleaded. "But, aren't you happy?!" he asked me.

I stared up at him. "Cuz' I am." he stated. "I don't want me and Cassidy to get in the way between our music. It...wouldn't be the same. She's in a popular rock band. I'm an international sensation. It's twice the work. I can't let you go through this." He finished.

I stared at him. "Your right, Austin. I shouldn't be pressuring you. I'm just worried...if you'll be okay that's all." He smiled back at me. "Of course, I got Trish, Dez, and You. Nothing can tear me or us down." He said.

I smiled back at me. The waiter came towards us. "Would you like to receive the check?"

"Yep." we both answered.

I looked at my phone, I got a text from Cassidy. I frowned. Ally noticed me. "Hey, are you okay?" She questioned.

"Huh? Yeah." I answered. She smiled. "So, do you wanna finish the rest later?" she later asked. I looked up. "What?"

"You know? The song. It's halfway done. You wanna finish it tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." I answered. "Great. See you later?"

"Totally." I responded. I watched her left before I looked at the message.

_Hi Austin._

The terrible message. _I got the dates. _That I opened before my eyes. _Could you come tonight? I need to tell you something._

* * *

**Austin's POV: (Finally!)**

I stared at the ceiling above me. _If I knew doing this was that hard, I would have considered not doing it. _I looked back at the two tickets.

_Austin, I was wondering..would you come to with me to the airport? I know I said it was no big deal but, I want to be able to see you before I leave._

He threw the tickets down. _How am I going tell her? This is awful._ _I can't just ditch Cassidy. I'm sorry but I can't go because I need to focus on my career?_ _She'll hate me for sure._ I laid on my side. _ But then there is Ally too. I can't leave her either. She's been sad all last week. It's been awhile since we did a song._

"Dez, what do you think?" I sat up and stared at the red-head eating pudding. "Oh, uh..I don't know." He admitted.

"Come on, Dez. You know alot more stuff about girls! What do you think I should do?" I asked him.

"A promise is a promise." he said. I clutched my head. "I promised BOTH of them. How am I suppose to choose?" I repeated.

He gave it some thought. "Cassidy, your girlfriend, is moving to New York. Ally, your friend and partner, is doing a song. Which one is more important?"

Now I feel stupid. "B-But...But...I'd be leaving Ally hanging. I'd promise I would finish the song! She'll hate me if I don't go." I explained.

Dez shook his head. "If I knew anything, I know that they would be BOTH upset if you don't show up."

"I KNOW! I'm asking you, Dez, What to do. I don't wanna leave either of them." He looked at me. "Austin, I understand-"

"You're making it so confusing." I complained, I crossed my shoulders.

Dez stood up. "Fine, pick who you want. If you really cared you'd pick Ally. She's the one that got your career going. If anything, you should do anything to help her succeed to what YOU created."

I blinked once, then twice. "Dez...you're right. I should have known. But what about Cassidy? She's my girlfriend. She'll be going to New York. I can't miss that."

"Oh yeah...there's that too." Dez agreed. I laughed. "Austin, you should pick who YOU want. Follow your heart."

"Dude, I can't 'follow my heart' . It's impossible. Trust me I've tried." I admitted. "No it's a...never mind." Dez responded.

I looked at my phone. "Another text from Cassidy,"

"What does it say?" Dez asked. He leaned his head over my phone. "It's not for you!" I said.

Dez pouted. "I'm just kidding, come on." He came over and sat next to me. I opened the message.

_ Are you still coming?_

"Huh?" I said out loud. "She asked if you were still coming." Dez clarified. "Thanks Dez." I replied, sarcastically.

Am I still going? ...

"Dez, I gotta go." I called. "Wait, what's going on?"

"I just have to do something." I told him. "Here's some Zalien movies, I knew you'd get bored and watch them." I threw the movies next to me.

"ALL RIGHT!" Dez cheered.

* * *

I left my house and began running towards Sonic Boom. As I was about to open the door, I saw a guy talking to Ally. It looks like..._Dallas! _

He turned around, luckily he didn't see me. " Hey Austin. Can we chat for a sec?" I heard a voice ask.

It was Dallas. "Uhh...Sure." I replied, meekly. "Look, I was wondering...how do I get Ally, to you know...like me?"

"Excuse me, what?" I asked. "I am asking for tips to get Ally to like me." he clarified.

I rolled my eyes, _is this guy serious. _

"You're her ex. Why are you asking me this?" I demanded. " Because...I see you two. She really enjoys you. I...want her to see the same way she sees to you."

"For you?"

"Exactly." he replied.

"You can't just do that. She's...more than that. More than you can ever imagine! I can't believe your coming to me for this. Especially ME. Right now you have no clue of what exactly she is. In fact...I bet you can't even remember her favorite food." I said back.

"Uhh...pizza?" He guessed. I stared back in disgust. "You're unbelievable."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Austin..for real, just tell me. I really want to make it up to her." he said again.

"NO...you can't make it up! You** left** her. I can't possibly accept that. She's my friend. I won't let you ruin her life...ever." I said.

He clenched his fists. "Fine! Forget this. I don't need you. I'll show you...I am good for her." he stated. He stormed off.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed. _I'm glad that's over. _I turned around, and saw a small brunette standing a few feet away.

She waved, came over and greeted me. "Hi Austin."

"U-Uhhh... Did you hear all that?" I asked. "Here what?"

I stared blankly at her. "Never mind." I replied, sheepishly. Ally smiled. "So do you wanna rehearse the song? I got tons of things we could do on the track-"

She began dragging me inside. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, stopping her from continuing.

Rain began to fall. "Why don't you ask me inside, it's starting to rain." she noted. She began pulling me in. But I took her back.

"What is it Austin?" she asked. Her eyebrows began to narrow as I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I...can't do it."

"What?" I sighed. "Ally..I can't go. I'm sorry." Her eyes fallen. "Why?" she finally asked.

"What excuse do you have now?" she spoke. Her eyes grew angrier. "Ally..it's not that I don't wanna do the song it's just that"

She took my hands away from her shoulders. The wind grew louder.

"Are you embarrassed to hang out with me? Are you avoiding me?" she asked. "No! Not at all...don't hate me for this but-" I tried again, she turned away from me.

"I don't hate you...but I could be mad at you." she said.

"Why are you so mad? I'm trying to hang out with you...really I am! Things are just complicated right now. You wouldn't understand."

She didn't respond.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I felt my heart broke a little. _I don't understand?! _

I turned back to him. "I wouldn't understand? Austin...from the past week all you cared about was Cassidy...scratch that. All you cared about IS Cassidy. In fact if I wasn't here, you'd be with Cassidy wouldn't you?"

He stared back at me. "NO! That's not TRUE. NONE OF IT'S TRUE!" he stated. His voice raised. "I haven't seen her in almost a year, I had to do something for her. And now that's she is leaving, I am devastated. I hid it from everyone, including you. And when I found out about her party, I tried all week to do the song..when you only avoided me. And I never knew why until now." he admitted.

More tears flew down. I swiped them away. He continued on.

"You were jealous of her! Admit it! You probably were even disgusted of her. MY GIRLFRIEND. _Why?! _I honestly don't know. And you never told me. And...you probably even knew that she was leaving! Is that why you were crying? Were you so happy that she was out of your sight? And I comforted you. I can't believe I did that. And now you have the nerve to blame me for this?" he spoke in disbelief.

I shook my head. "No Austin! That's not what I meant. I only avoided you...because..."

_He's right. I am jealous. But I can't tell him he'd ask me why..._

I looked up at Austin who was soaked in rain. "You were jealous. I know. BUT WHY?" he demanded.

"I-I...I was..." I sputtered.

"I don't have time for this..." he finally said, he took a look at his watch before turning away from me...walking.

"Austin! AUSTIN WAIT! " I pleaded, I ran towards. Just when I could grab his shoulder, he turned around. I stumbled back.

"You don't have to say it. You hate Cassidy. You were jealous of her. Being with me. It's stupid...and it proves you are stubborn."

I stared at him. His eyes told it all. Full of hate. He was about to speak, but shut his mouth. He took one last look before walking away.

I wanted to reach out and stop him...but I didn't. I watched him leave.

_ He truly hates me. He was right...about everything. But...I don't hate Cassidy..do I? But I am jealous. Austin knew it...everyone did. _

_I should let him go...he'll never look as me as girlfriend. Or a friend, or partner, but a foe._

"Please come back." I whispered. I looked up..is it Austin? It was Dallas.

_WTF is he doing here? _He held out his hand. I hesitate, but took it. And stood up facing him. He had a blank expression. "What?" I asked, letting go of his grasp. "Ally...you don't have to hate me anymore. You don't have to pretend your mad...your crying on the inside." he said.

I nodded. "I know...I'm fine Dallas. I don't need you to hold me. You can go now."

"Ally..."

"Goodbye Dallas." I said. I slowly walked away from him. He still felt his presence as I walked towards Sonic Boom.

I looked back at him...he was no longer there. I went back inside.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"Do you regret what you did?" she asked me.

"Honestly...yeah." I admitted. "Well...you still are going to work to together right?"

"I don't know. But I can't quit." I noted. She nodded.

"Can we please get back to you?" I begged.

"Why?" she asked, quietly. "Because...It just happened less than an hour ago. I feel a bit annoyed about the whole thing."

"You will forgive her , right?" "Maybe." I replied.

"You'll stay mad at her?" she questioned. "I am now."

"Austin...don't ever change." she finally said.

"Huh?" I looked up at her. "You can't be mad at her forever."

"You guys are a team. Austin and Ally. You work well together." she said.

A hint of blush escaped my cheeks. "Thanks. But...I don't want to work with someone who clearly hides everything." I said.

"I think you're overreacting." she said. "I don't know it would ever be the same. "

"Promise me." she spoke. "What?"

"That you guys will be..and always...Austin and Ally." she said, holding out a small box.

My eyes widened. "Umm...I'm pretty sure it'd be weird for me to marry Ally. And you _accept it_?" I said.

"Huh?" she asked. She looked at the box. "No! Your not marrying Ally! It's a necklace." she said.

She held it out. It was gold and in the middle it had the letter A.

"You'll give this to her, promising you'll always keep each other into your lives."

She placed it back inside and held it out to me. I stared blankly at it. Then, she took out my hand and placed the box on top.

"I don't want you to end up like my band." she spoke. She smiled. I nodded, smiling back.

"So...do you still have the tickets?" she asked. I took them out of my pocket. "Yep."

"I'll be leaving...tomorrow." she said. She looked u at me. I kept a strong face. "No worries. Call me as soon as you land!" I instructed.

She nodded, thoughtfully. "So...how is everything going at Marino High?" she asked. "Oh that? Nothing new. Everyone knew about you before I even opened the front doors." I said.

She laughed. "Really?"

"No joke."

"Well..that's good." she said.

We both sat there for a while. "I am going to miss you..alot." I said. "I will too." she said. We both hugged.

"Remember our flight is at 10:00 so be there at least 9:00."

"Aww...but that's early!" I complained.

"Well...you'll be awake earlier right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Good...don't be late!" she warned. "I won't."

We both went in for one last hug, before finally outside.

"See you tomorrow!" she called.

"Bye Cassidy!" I replied. I waved before finally heading home.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. "Hey Trish! What's up?" I said.

"It's Ally! Come over, now."


	12. Chapter 12: Austin and Cassidy

**Chapter 12 is here! Thank you guys! You really motivated me to finish this chapter. Sorry if I made the last one too sad. It really wasn't suppose too...it just sorta happened. Anyway, rate and review!**

**I tried my best with this, if I did anything wrong just tell me. I MIGHT have put in a little too much AustinXCassidy fluff in here. Sorry guys! It'll get better, I promise!**

**Umm..Disclaimer? I don't own nothing from Austin and Ally. **

**Enjoy! Are you guys psyched for summer? I'm personally worried about middle school...**

**Well worried and somewhat, EXCITED! **

**Have a great summer, guys :) **

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

_... _"Trish is she okay?" I finally managed to say. "She's not looking too well. I think she's sick. Did you know anything about this?" she asked.

I gulped. "Well now that you mentioned it...yes, it was all my fault. She asked me to go inside, and- and I didn't."

"But why didn't you go inside?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Ally knows...why don't you ask her?" I said. "Fine, I will."

I ended the call. _I really don't have time for this. What I need to focus on is Cassidy. She is my main subject for now. And if Ally can't help it, well that's just too bad. _

I turned out the light, and climbed into bed. Suddenly my phone started ringing again. "Err...who could that be now?!" I growled.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hi Dez...what is it?"

"What happened? I'm staring at Ally. She looks really sick. It's disgusting. Did you do something?"

I pinched the ends of my pillow. "Well Dez...if your really curious," I said calmly.

"Austin. You don't have to tell me. She told me...everything." he admitted.

"Huh?" I spoke. "Yeah, she can still talk. But you can't really hear her. It's like she lost her voice or something!" he described.

"Damn." was all I could say. _It really was my fault. I can't believe I did that. _

"Dez, could...could you and Trish take care of her...don't ask why. Just do it." I asked.

Even if I couldn't see, Dez was smiling. "Sure, no problem." he said.

We both hung up. I went in my bed again.

I finally managed to get sleep...some sleep.

I phone rung again. I yelled loudly. _Who calls me at 2 in the morning?!_ I angrily picked up the phone. "WHO IS THIS?!" I shouted.

"Uh...excuse me?" a voice said.

_Wait a minute I know that voice! It's...uh oh. _"Hi, Mr. Dawson." I said, cheerfully.

"Hi...Did you do something to Ally?! WHAT DID YOU DO?" he demanded. I felt myself getting hotter. "Uhhh- I... uhhh..I-I-I." I stammered.

"Dad! Give me the phone." a voice said in the background. "Umm...Hello?" I called.

Still no respond. I shrugged, and went to end the call. Just then...a female responded. "Hello?" she asked.

I gulped. _Was that? _

"Umm...Hello? HELLLOOO?!" she tried again. I panicked and end the call. I began panting loudly. "I can't talk to her! I CAN'T!" I said out loud.

I remained quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

RING! RING!

My alarm continued ringing.

"I don't wanna get up." I yelled at it, under the covers. RING RING!

"Uhhnn...Shut up!" I screamed. It wouldn't stop.

"AH! STUPID ALARM!" I threw my pillow at the thing. It stopped. "Uhhn...what time is..." I whispered.

I tossed my pillow on the bed and looked at the clock. **8:43!**

I rubbed my eyes and took one last look. Still 8:43! "Ah..Shit!" I said.

I stumbled to put some clothes on. Then ran into the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet. I met eyes with a small button.

I ignored it. Then grabbed the toothpaste. After 5 seconds of brushing, I realized something.

_Buttons don't move_.

I turned my eyes to the 'button' and saw it crawling towards my now shaking hand.

"AHH! SPIDER!" I screamed.

I freaked and started hitting it with my toothbrush.

It started dodging my hits and ran towards me. "Oh no.." I murmured.

I ran towards the end of the bathtub.

It came closer...and closer. "Ermm...what do I do? I don't have time for this!" I yelled in frustration. I looked at my sock...I threw it at the spider. It stopped moving.

I looked at it. Then the water faucet...that was still running.

I carefully climbed out of the tub and head towards the possibly dead spider. I leaned my hand over the sock. I, then, crushed it. I felt it move.

I threw it over the sink, the spider was now down the drain. I sighed in relief.

Then looked at my sock. "Aw man.." It was drenched in water.

I tossed it over and started brushing. When I finished I heard a noise.._ringing_. "Is that my phone?"

I rushed out of the bathroom to see who's calling. It's Cassidy!

I answered it. "Umm...Hello?"

"Austin, where are you?! It's 10 minutes until 9:00!" she yelled.

"Cassidy, I'm sorry! I overslept, a spider was holding me captive...erm, I'll be right over."

I put the phone in my pocket then left outside. The wind automatically covered my body.

"It's a bit cold...I should've brung a jacket!" I whined. I ignored it and started running to Cassidy's house.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"I'm sorry, Ally...but you can't go to be able to go in this condition." My dad says.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"But D-Dad I need t-to go to my C-Cloud Watching C-Club!" I stuttered. "Not today!" he said.

He started calling someone. "Yeah, I'll need you to watch her...yeah..okay, bye." he said.

"Dad? W-Where are you going?"

"I have to go on a trip...I asked all of your friends if they can take of you." He said, cheerfully.

I lowered my eyes. "_All_ of them?" I questioned.

He nodded. "I asked Austin...he said he couldn't make it. I still don't know what exactly happened. And it kinda irks me from every calling him in the first place!" he recalled.

"D-Dad, don't get all worked up again. This is just temporary. After this you won't have to worry about Austin. He has better things to do than worry about me." I explained.

"But that's not how I feel about you. I hope you understand that. I just have alot of things to take care of...how about I with you all the rest of the week?" He suggested.

"I know your trying, Dad. I-I do. I'll be fine, r-really!" I said. I sneezed again.

He just frowned. "Call if you need anything." He waved and left.

I waited until the door slammed. _SLAM. _"Now...what do I do?" I mumbled.

I grabbed the blanket and tightly wrapped it around me before exiting the room. I found myself wondering...aimlessly to my songbook.

_Dear Songbook, _

_As you can I see...I am clearly sick as ever. (You could tell by the handwriting.) Why? Because I had a fight with Austin yesterday. I didn't really mean to offend him...it just sorta happened. I can't believe that it still happened. He hates my guts...I have to fix things._

_But I can't, He's with Cassidy. Dropping her off at the airport. I don't know what'll happen now that Cassidy is leaving. What will happen to...his career? I'm extremely worried. I really hope things get better though...I really really do._

"Guess who got a job at The Coffee Bean?" a voice asked.

I looked over a alerted. It was a Trish, plopped down on the couch. "You did." I answered. "Hey...you look pale. Need some Coffee?" she offered, taking out a coffee.

"Thanks...but I think I'll stick with tea." I whispered. I coughed loudly. "Hey, not over my coffee!" she said.

I smiled weakly at her. "I'm glad you came Trish. I need to talk you." I said.

She set the coffee down. "Go ahead, spill!" she ordered. "Okay...So remember when Austin and I were going to work on the song?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah...How'd that go?" she asked, sipping her coffee. "Well...he blew me off." I said.

Trish started spitting out the coffee...landing it on the ground. She started coughing too. "Trish, are you okay?"

She looked back at me. "Yeah...I'm fine. It's just that...the coffee...it was so HOT." she admitted.

I looked at her strangely. "Anyway, I asked him about it. And he said something came up. And I just got mad because he was blewing me off the whole week for Cassidy. And you know how I like Austin and... I got jealous."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Let's go back..what exactly came up?"

"I don't know." I replied. "It sounds like he's hiding something." she said in suspicion.

I coughed. "You don't think-"

She nodded. "Do you think it has something to do with Cassidy?"

I gave it some thought. "Well, he was acting a bit strange after we left the resturant-"

"You guys went to a resturant?! How did that happen?" she asked. I blushed slightly. "One question at a time!" I ordered.

She kept quiet. "This is when I asked him to work on the song, and then he said Sure. And so it was official. After that..he got a text."

"From Cassidy?"

I shrugged. "What if it was?" Trish asked.

"I asked Austin about her leaving. He said he was fine. This was when I was really emotional." I noted.

"Why?"

"About Cassidy...him. Other stuff like that."

Trish looked confused. "Wait...how did Austin get mad at you?"

"He thought I was jealous of Cassidy. Which was true. And that I hated her. Which I don't, right?" I said.

"I don't think you are. She's really nice. And she also has a brightened mood. I never seen you two hating each other. And even if I did, it's rare. Maybe more for Austin."

"Not anymore. He won't even talk to me anymore. I even talk to him last night...when you guys left. He didn't answer me. It's like he knew I was there." I said.

"Well...Don't worry Ally. I'm sure you guys will make up this week. Well...if Cassidy has anything to say about it." she joked.

I laughed. "Yeah, right." I said.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I knocked on her door. She quickly opened the door and pulled me in. "Hey Cassidy, what's going on?" I asked, a bit alarmed.

She closed the door before flicking me on the head. "Ow, hey!" I whined.

"What happened? You were suppose to be here...10 minutes ago!" She said.

"I'm sorry Cassidy, I'll make it up to you." I promised. "Did you forget already?" She said suddenly. She grabbed her bag and started walking past me.

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh...yeah. I must've forgot..." I admitted.

She rolled her eyes and started looking through her bag. "How?" she finally said.

"How what?"

"Don't you know this is a big deal? Austin, I'm leaving_ again_! I feel completely awful about it. I was balling my eyes out when I got the news." She said.

"I know this is a big deal," I argued.

"I just lost track of time..."

"How can you forget about your girlfriend leaving to New York?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I felt myself heat up. "It could happen!" I explained.

She turned away from me and started getting her luggage. I followed. "Cassidy!" I begged.

"CASSIDY!" I repeated.

She walked upstairs, now halfway up. She hurried to the bathroom, suddenly a guy appeared. Her manager. "I think she would not like to be bothered at the moment, Mr. Moon." He instructed.

I looked past him. "Cassidy...please just listen."

"Why bother?" she said. "I don't want to hear what you have to say!"

"But-"

"Just leave me alone." she whispered. I sighed.

I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Cassidy. I'm was overwhelmed about this whole thing . I couldn't think. It affected Me and Ally! I don't want that to happen to us." I said.

The door opened a small crack. She slowly stepped out. The manager stepped out of the way.

I saw a smile appearing on her cheeks. "I know. I'm just...really sad that's all." She replied.

I came over and pulled her into a hug. "Listen...I don't wanna end this in a fight. Let's just head to the airport." she suggested.

"Right."

* * *

**At the airport...**

She pulled me into one last hug. She wiped a tear away from her face then turned her eyes back at me. "Austin-"

"I'll miss you too." I finished. She smiled at me. "Don't forget, I have to call you as soon as my flight ends." she reminded.

"I'll be counting off the minutes." I told her.

"You won't forget me, will you?" I asked her. "Why would I? I couldn't forget you!" she said.

The manager came over. "Wrap it up." he instructed.

She nodded bravely. "Don't cry Cassidy." I told her.

She looked up. "You'll be back soon. We'll get through this together." I said.

"It's okay to cry...why don't you?" she said out loud. Don't worry, I'm hanging back." I replied.

She smiled again, laughing a little. _I'll miss that laugh._

"Our flight has been called." the manager said.

"One minute, Jerry." she begged.

He lowered his hat, and walked back. She pulled me into another hug. "Austin. Remember," she said.

"Don't ever change." she said. I lowered my eyes, then pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" she asked, she held out a small box, containing the necklace.

"Cassidy..."

"Trust Me." she replied. She placed it in my hand.

"You won't regret it."

I stuffed it in my pocket. "It's a thing in the past." I told her.

She frowned slightly. But her emotion changed. "Keep it, just in case." she instructed. Her gleaming eyes shine brightly at me.

_"Why are you doing this?" I wanted to yell. _

But I didn't. I just smiled. She let go of my hand. Then gave me a farewell kiss on the cheek. She turned away from me and followed her manager.

She looked back at me. She gave one wave, her tears were running. My face copied hers. I wiped them away before waving back.

'I'll miss you' her smile seemed to say.

"I'll miss you" I said back.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_Is this what it's going to be like?!_

Austin hating me?

Trish comforting?

Dez's excessive attachment to Angry Birds?

Dallas being Dallas?

"Hey Ally." he greeted. I walked past him quickly. "Ally come on!" he called.

He stormed after me. Luckily I lost him. Although I ran into Austin. I started to heat up. I stared at his books that were now on the ground.

O-Oh...I'm sorry! Let me help you with that." I offered. I bent down to help, but he was already done and started walking past me.

I stood back up. And looked back, he was already gone. I sighed miserably. Then turned around.

I ran into someone again! The books fell loudly to the floor. "I'm sorry..." I said. I looked up at the tall guy standing, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"You dropped my books! PICK THEM UP!" He ordered. "But aren't you going to help-"

"Hurry up Ally! I got a class to go to!" he commanded. I glared at him, he didn't seem to notice.

I took his books then shoved them directly. His phone seemed to crash within the books, the both fell. "Here you go, Bye Dez." I said. I stepped over them and continued walking.

"Aw, man!" he whined. "HEY TRISH! PICK THIS UP! MY HANDS ARE NUMB!" I heard him say. She kicked him, then continued to walk.

She walked towards me. "Ally...It's Monday. Anything new?" she asked. "No, just the same crap everyday." I told her.

"Give it some time. You might not socialize at school but you'll definitely be friends again."

I didn't believe her. Instead, I walked into science class. I knew lots of things could happen here. Like when Austin made my project explode.

I was so mad. But surprisingly, I got an A!

I smiled. _ Oh Austin.._

"Hi, I'm Mr. Drew. I'll be your substitute for today." a man spoke, holding out his hand. I shook my head. "H-Huh?" I spoke.

Trish nudged me. "Were having a sub. Be cool." she mumbled. I nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ally Dawson."

I shook his hand firmly then sat down. I looked over. There was another seat. Empty. I looked over at Trish.

_Wasn't she suppose to be my partner? _She looked at me, and just shrugged.

"Today, we'll begin our lesson with our partners. Please take out your goggles and-"

The door opened. It was the tired-blonde. I gulped silently. "Oh hello, you must be Austin Moon, right?" Mr. Drew guessed.

He nodded, then looked around the room. "Where do I sit?" he finally asked.

Mr. Drew adjusted his glasses, "Well, there is a sit right there," He pointed the seat next to me.

"Why don't you sit there?" he finished. Austin looked past me as if he was replaying what happened on Sunday. "Austin?" the teacher repeated.

Austin looked back at him. "No problem."

Austin came over and took a seat next to me. I felt myself getting hotter. I pushed that feeling away and got to work.

"Now while your partner holds the base, help them pour the water on the top." Mr. Drew instructed.

I looked over at Austin. He paid no attention and took the water from my hands. "Hey, what are you doing?!" I half-whispered.

He began pouring the water over the top. Mr. Drew came over. "Austin great job! Ally, why aren't you helping? Didn't you pour the water at the top?" he asked.

"I was suppose to." I told him. Mr. Drew frowned at my partnership then continued the lesson. "Dawson, you'll need to start participating in this lesson. Or I'm afraid your teacher would have to lower your grade.

_Lower...my GRADE?!_

"B-But I AM participating!" I protest.

He walked away. I glared at Austin. He wasn't paying attention. "Why did you do that? It was my chance to improve my grade. At least in participating.." I said.

"Boo hoo." he responded. _I'm beginning to hate Austin. I need to make it up to him. I must apologize. But how can I do that when he's ignoring me?!_

After a long time of silence, I finally spoke.

"Austin...About last time. I'm sorry. I was jealous about you two. Cassidy is a great person for you. I wouldn't get that, because I wouldn't know what it's like to be in love." I spoke.

For a second, I saw him actually looking at me. "Then why'd you do it?" he asked.

I blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Why...did you...do it?" he said slowly. I gulped. "I-I...I can't tell you." I admitted. He didn't speak, he stood up and walked out. So did other people. _What's going on?_

"Class is now dismissed! Enjoy your lunch hour!" he said. Everyone started leaving the classroom. "Except you, Sally. Sit here." A few snickered at the call.

I turned around. "It's Ally." I corrected. I took a seat across from his desk. "What is it, Mr. Drew?"

He took off his glasses and looked at me before starting. "I'm very disappointed. I thought that everyone would work together well. Why didn't you? And your partner, Austin, was it? He looked stressed, but he was wide awake and ready for the lesson."

I stopped him from continuing. "Now I know what you mean. But...I tried, Mr. Drew. It was Austin who was throwing me off."

He frowned. "Really? He looked like he truly didn't want to put up with you. I could tell he didn't want to sit with someone...well specifically." he admitted.

I stared back shocked. "No, Mr. Drew! It wasn't me! We are good friends. He took the water from me, I swear! He's just...depressed, i-i guess." I explained.

He tapped his fingers on the desk. "Why was he depressed? You don't have to tell me...but I am a psychiatrist." he said, chuckling softly.

"We had a fight..." I told him. He didn't look surprised, instead he began talking.

"As a person...I want you to fix things with him. You can't let other things affect you or him or anybody. You understand?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes, Mr. Drew. Thank you." I said. He smiled. "Have a nice day!" he called.

I waved before exiting the door. Trish walked towards me around the corner. "So...what happened between you two?" she asked.

"Nothing...I tried apologizing again...but then he didn't accept it."

She gasped. "He said no?"

"He asked why." I said. "Well...why didn't you tell him?" she questioned.

I looked at her seriously. "Trish. I like him. He's depressed I can't tell him." I explained.

"Well, then what? Are you going to answer him?" she asked. I threw my books in my locker and answered her. "Sadly, yes. Why is it sad? Because he'll reject me. Just like he did when I apologized." I said.

"But...he didn't reject you. He just asked why you did it? That's not a no." she corrected. "Actually, yes it is. He left me in the rain on Sunday. That explains why he still hates me." I explained.

She crossed her shoulders. "It's so weird how I'm missing some details on Sunday that needs to be said. Anything you have to say about that?" she demanded.

"Trish, I was sick and I possibly lost my voice. What was I suppose to do?" I asked her.

"That's for you to decide. Not me." she said. We both laughed at ourselves and continued to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Still Ally's POV:**

We both continued chatting until Dez came over.

"Dude, you guys have to do something! Austin so quiet now. And I'm going to explode if you guys don't explain why he's acting this way!"

He sat down and pouted. "Look Dez, as "a friend" DON'T CALL ME DUDE. And second, I have nothing to do with Austin being dull. Ally is the one you need to talk to." Trish directed, while pointing at me.

He looked at me. "WELL? TELL ME!" He demanded. "Didn't Austin tell you this? We had a fight on Sunday." I said.

"I KNOW! But last time, he was really pissed. Now, he's a totally different person!" Dez said.

Trish and I exchanged looks. "Then that means...He wasn't mad at me. Who was he mad at?" I whispered.

"WHAT?" Dez yelled. A few people turned to Dez, who was now practically on the table. Austin came over. He grabbed Dez's shoulders. "Dez, let's go. You're causing a scene!"

People turned away.

Dez looked at Austin. "Austin, you're back!" He exclaimed.

Trish ignored Dez and looked at Austin.

"Austin, why are you angry? Did something happen?" Trish asked.

He looked at her. "Why don't you ask Ally, she should know." He suggested. He walked off, along with Dez.

My jaw almost dropped. Trish looked at me. I stared back stunned. "Trish, I-I didn't do anything!" I said. She crossed her arms.

"Riiight." was all she could say. After that, I slumped my shoulders and pushed my tray forward.

_Now I really wished I was still sick._

* * *

After school I sat on the couch and thought, real hard. _ What could make Austin think I did something?_

I drummed my fingers. And tried again. I grabbed a pickle from the fridge and sat back down.

_Come on, think!_

Was it something I said? The more I thought about it, the more I bit my pickle. I reached to the point where I was now biting my finger.

_We had a fight. I got pissed, he got pissed. OK, we clarified we were all mad. Then Austin thought I was jealous of Cassidy..which was true. But I didn't hate her. I swear, I don't. Did he think I was going break them up? Hopefully he doesn't._

I began walking back to my room when Trish knocked on the door. I walked towards her. "You know it's open, right?"

"I know, And I brought someone." she said.

Before I knew it, Austin stood before me...completely ignoring me. I put on a fake smile. "H-Hi Austin." I greeted.

He didn't respond. His head was drooping. "Trish. What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Suddenly Austin began falling down, Trish grabbed his other shoulder just in time. He stood perfectly.

"Austin is fine," she said, smiling.

I looked at her serious. "Fine, I kidnapped him." She admitted.

I stared at her in awe. "What?! Trish how could you-"

She shut my mouth with her free hand. "I'm kidding, I just made him go to sleep. I used a treatment that made him fall asleep." she explained.

I lowered my head towards Austin. He was sleeping. "Treatment? Sleeping? Trish what the hell are you doing?!" I snapped.

"Shh! You'll wake him up!" she whispered. Then she walked past me and took Austin to the couch, he landed on a soft pillow.

I shut the door and walked towards her. "Trish you can't do this! I'm still sick. M-My dad doesn't know your here." I said.

"So?" she replied.

"Besides, he's always doing something. If anything happens, just blame it on Dez." She said. I rolled my eyes. I sat next to Austin, who was still sleeping.

"I can't take the risk, Right now I need to get some sleep. You have to go back to work,"

Suddenly Austin leaned his head on my mine's. I felt myself heating up. Trish noticed before smiling.

"I don't see Austin complaining." she joked. I hid my blush quickly. "Trish, I'm serious! I need you to leave...and take Austin with you!" I finished.

I stood her up and shooed her out. Right when she was at the front. "I did this for you, Ally! Don't you want the two of you to make up and just be friends again!?" she asked.

I hesitated, then shook my head. "Yeah, Yeah. You win...now please, I need to work on my homework and get better!" I said.

As I closed the door, she opened it. "Wait Ally, Catch!" she called.

She threw an object at me. It was some liquid in a bottle.

"What is this?" I asked.

She lips made evil grin, "It's the 'Treatment'. Use it, just in case!" She noted.

I gave the small bottle back to her. "No way, I'm not getting back Austin like this." I crossed my arms and waited for her response.

"Come on! You know you want to!" She said. She waved the bottle in my face. I kept a strong face and got hold of the door.

"Goodbye Trish!" I finshed, I waved goodbye.

"Fine." she responded. I closed the door and watched her walk away. I looked away. _That's odd. She didn't protest. Oh well..._

I turned around and looked at Austin who was across the couch.

_What am I going to do with him?_

I tilted my head, and thought. _He'll find his way out. _I sat down.

I felt something. I turned around. _ In my back pocket?_

I stuffed my hands in them. I took the object out. My eyes widened. _The bottle!? WTF?_

I looked back at Austin. He began twitching. _I think he's waking up!_ _Oh no...what am I going to do?! _I placed it back in my pocket.

_I'll SO get Trish for this._

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...That's it! The chapter is done! I didn't make it sad! (YAY!) I hope you guys like this better. Sorry for updating so late. But hopefully, the next one will be made soon...**

**How is Dallas and Cassidy so far? Good? Bad? Idk. I just wrote what I wrote. Tell me what you think!**

**Uhhhnnn...That's pretty much it. (i guess) Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R. Construct my writing! **

**Happy Summer you guys! **

**~ CCB **


	13. Chapter 13: The True Reality

**Here's Chapter 13: **

**School is over! I'm so happy. How's your summer?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**And sorry about the wait. I would've said I was sooo busy!**

**But I wasn't. I'm sorry about the wait. I had a lack of motivation for doing...a lot of things, it's something that happens to people... a lot.**

** Did anyone watch Teen Beach Movie? I thought it was weird how at the beginning everyone has high-pitch voices when they introduced themselves, and then it suddenly changed after the song. Haha, anyway... um. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys really motivated me to finish this chapter. **

**Oh, I almost forgot check me out on Google+ (or not.) And my name is: Ava Pink**

**(don't ask me who decided for that name, it wasn't me.)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I clenched my fists. _What am I suppose to do with him? ...I need to get outta here before he wakes up. _

Austin began stretching out his arms. I quickly made retreat to the practice room. As soon as I sat down, my phone started ringing. I looked at the call and gasped. It was Dallas. I answered it.

"Dallas, I'm really sick. I have a sore throat. Call later." I said in a raspy voice. "Stop lying." he said.

"Huh?"

"You're don't have a sore throat, you came to school perfectly fine. Even though your sick, I'm willing."

I grabbed the ends of my hair. "Willing to do what?" I questioned. "You don't remember? You promised to help me with my homework after school."

I gave it some thought. I DID remember him bugging me at school...DID I REALLY SAY YES?!

"I-I don't recall that." I lied.

"You said you would in 4th period. And besides, I told my parents I was going to be with you anyway."

I cursed myself silently. "Fine, you win. You can come-"

"Great, I'll get there now. BYE ALLY!" He hung up.

_Shit, Dallas is coming! _

I quietly looked at Austin, he was still sleeping. "I'll have to stall." I said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_Damn, he's fast. _I took a blanket off the floor and put it on Austin. I fixed my hair and walked nonchalantly. I opened the door. "Oh, Hey Dallas." I greeted.

"Hey Ally, I think I might have forgotten my pencils, got any?" he asked.

"Uhh...yeah. Follow me." I informed. I shut the door and Dallas followed me upstairs. _ I hope he doesn't notice Austin._

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes.

_Man, I must've fallen asleep. _I opened my eyes. I looked around.

Pretty well in fact, because I have NO IDEA how I got here. I stood up. The place was quiet. _How did I get at Sonic Boom!__  
_

_I hope Ally isn't here..._

I quickly headed towards the door, when I heard footsteps coming. _I better hide!_

I sped towards the couch and threw over a blanket over my body. _ I hope she doesn't notices...Wait a minute, I'm in a blanket! Of course she would notice! Please walk the other way, please walk the other way!  
_

"Hm? Did he left?" I heard a voice mumble.

_He? Who's he? Did she forget I was here? I didn't even knew I was here!_

A moment of silence occurred. I waited. "Hello, Ally." a voice said.

_DALLAS?! What's HE doing here? Actually I'm not suppose to be here either._

I frowned slightly, but ignored and continued listening. O-Oh...Dallas. What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"Don't you remember? I came to study. You said you would during class,"

She paused. "Ohh...did I? I must've forgot. Heh, heh." she spoke.

_She planned to have a study date with..with Dallas?! And to think, I was going to work on the song this week. I guess she's busy._

"Where's your books?" she asked. "In the practice room." he replied.

"Did you sneak in here again?" Ally questioned. My eyebrows narrowed. _He snuck in before? Does that mean...when he was in the practice room...HE SNUCK IN HERE?!_

_The nerve of that guy!_

"OK, let's get to work. Follow me." Ally instructed. They both headed towards upstairs. As soon as they entered, I called Trish.

"Hello?" a female answered.

"Trish! Why the hell did you take me to Ally's?" I snapped.

"...She told you?"

"What?! Told me what? Trish, what's going on?" I demanded. A moment of silence...

"The truth is...Ally wanted to write the song with you."

"She WHAT?"

"Austin, please stay! You know that you guys have to finish that song! Jimmy is expecting it soon." She explained.

I sighed at her response. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I'll forgive her."

I ended the call, and looked at the stairs that followed towards the door which was almost closed.

I carefully went up the steps and watched through the crack of the door.

They were both sitting down, flipping through pages. _I know I shouldn't do this, but- Dallas? How stupid could she be to crawl back to that jerk!_

"Ally, I've been meaning to ask you," he began.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I...um. Will you go out with me again?" he asked.

My eyes widened. _Ally! SAY NO!_

"Dallas, I-"

"I know what you're going to say. Dallas, Why are you pressuring me? Dallas, I hate you. Dallas...I'm over you." he continued.

She opened her mouth to object, but nothing came out.

_Wait a minute, they talked about this before?! How could I be so stupid?! _

I opened the crack wider. _ Austin, don't go in there... _My thoughts warned.

"Dallas, I never said I was over you.." She admitted. He stared at her, surprised by her words. "You mean...you still have feelings for me?" he asked.

She lowered her head, "I never said that."

_WTF? I can't believe what's happening right now!_

"Well what do you mean?" he asked. She looked up at him. His head inched up towards hers. He began leaning in.

_Aw Crap! I can't let this happen..._

Next thing I knew I cupped my hands and yelled, "HELLO?"

Ally looked away from Dallas, She stood. "I think that's a customer!" she said. Her direction was making my way, I knew I couldn't run from this.

I quickly hid behind the door. As the door opened I stood behind it. Ally walked past, following Dallas. But Dallas stopped midway from the door.

He stood silent. _Please don't look behind the door!_

I saw his fingers holding the back of it, slowly pulling. _At this rate, I'll be exposed. Erm..._

I shut my eyes. "DALLAS! Come on!" a small voice called. "Coming."

His fingers left the door. He walked down the stairs, not looking back. I clutched onto my head, _I'm safe! _ I let in some air in relief.

_I don't know what I'm going to do...I can't leave unless they come back in. And I'm not going to do the call again..._

Before I knew it, my hands were against the ends of my lips. _It's my only choice._

Just then, Ally came over towards Dallas. "No ones out there, let's get back and study." She walked back but Dallas stopped her. I stopped and watch them.

"How about we watch a movie instead...uh...this looks like a good movie right?" he started going over towards to the table and look for DVDs. She stood in front of him.

"Dallas, we can't..."

"Sure we can." he tried again. Ally stood in front of him. "N-No...My Dad doesn't know your here...Besides, I-I'm sick." she admitted, before sneezing.

"You're sick?! Why didn't you tell me? Here, let me take care of you." He started getting random things and placing them towards Ally.

_I can't believe this guy! Trying to take Ally like that...wait, why should I care? ...It's not my problem, right? _I noticed a window and started walking my way towards it.

"I'm flattered, but...you don't have to do that." Ally said.

I stopped walking. "What? Ally... I have to, your sick. I'm responsible for getting you sick." he said. "No,"

I turned around. She took his hand off her shoulder. "Austin is...and, it's my fault. I haven't really been paying attention to myself anyway." Ally stood up.

Dallas copied her, "Ally, It was my fault. I didn't take care of you. You rejected me. I should've followed you-"

"No Dallas you should have stayed away!" she explained. She stared at him in disbelief. "You got involved. I was fine...Why can't you understand that?" she asked him.

"Why can't you see that your NOT fine?! I'm trying to fix things between us,"

Ally rolled her eyes. "Austin, he's just getting in the way of that." Dallas said.

I clenched my fists. "There is_ NOTHING between _us!" Ally stated. "Austin hasn't done anything he wasn't suppose to. He was just having fun with his life...I got in the way of that."

Dallas got quiet. I continued to listen to Ally. "Why? I guess it's because I like him...a lot! Just like how you like me?" she said.

I felt my heart. _Ally...liked me?_

Dallas looked up at her. "How can you like someone like him? He's cold-hearted, careless, and selfish! HOW CAN YOU LIKE SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!" He demanded.

Ally stared at him feeling mixture of hurt and anger. "That's not true... Austin is caring, honest, kind-hearted, attractive, loving, and respectful. He doesn't leave people out, He doesn't hide his feelings. He truly cares about people. You don't know what it's like to be like him. Austin is a great friend. I don't regret ever liking him!" She said.

"Really?! How the f**k can you say that, Ally?! Have you seen what he's been like the past week? He's a f***ing mess! He's avoiding you, doesn't care about you, he even said he couldn't care less if something happened to you! Face it Ally, that a****** will never like you. Him and his stupid girlfriend can go to hell!" He finished, he walked past me and went to the door.

_I wanna punch that guy in the f***ing face right now! But I won't...not now at least. Someone was hurt...and they needed my comfort. _

Ally turned around. "So, Is this how you're gonna be? Mad at me for liking someone else?! Real mature Dallas. I guess some things will never change...you'll always be a kid, right?" I asked.

Dallas turned back at her. "You're right. I guess I'll always be a kid. But what about you? You said Austin doesn't hide his feelings, right? His feelings are only for Cassidy. That's why he's dating her...not you. But you wouldn't know...you tried so hard to tear them apart You only cared about your feelings? How long have you liked him? You still didn't confess?"

She clenched her fists and lowered her eyes away from him. "Why didn't you look at how he feels for once? And he had no idea you still like him... I could see why Austin is avoiding you. I would too. Really selfish, Ally." he said.

He opened the door and left. I watched Ally. She looked at the door in anger. "THAT A******!" She picked up something and threw it at the wall.

She slumped and began crying. I watched her. Poor Ally. . . _  
_

_ Ally...liked me this whole time. How could I be so stupid? _

I looked up at her, startled. She was staring at me. "You...You can come out now."

"No." I said. "I was just leaving,"

"Austin wait!" she tried. I walked towards the door leaving her stunned. Before I stepped outside I looked back.

"I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late. I was already out.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I turned away from the door and sat down and sobbed. _This day was completely messed up. It was no use inviting Dallas over. He could never change...How can I believe him?_

_Austin...he didn't even tell me his answer? Err...I'm so stupid. He still has feelings for her. Dallas is right. Why do I keep holding on to him?! He rejected me...just now. Am I wrong to think that Austin will ever like me?_

Soon the phone rang and I got a text from someone at the same time. I answered to the caller. "Hi Dad!"

"Ally! I just got back! I missed you, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow." he answered. "Tomorrow? Okay, bye Dad!"

I hang up. I looked at my phone, It was a text from Trish:

_So what happened? I bet you guys are friends again, right? :)_

I chuckled quietly before responding:

_He didn't tell you?! Austin and I are still the same. The three of us had a huge commotion earlier :(_

I sent it, another text from Trish came back:

_3?_

I sighed glumly, and threw my phone down. I noticed the huge mess on the floor. I quickly swept it up. After all the glass was picked up, I noticed something. The picture I threw...it's gone.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I held the picture in my cold hands, nothing made sense.

_You said Austin doesn't hide his feelings, right? His feelings are only for Cassidy. That's why he's dating her...not you._

Did she really believe that was true? No way, it can't be. My phone suddenly started ringing. I answered it. It was Cassidy. I gulped before answering, "Hello?"

"I'm home." she answered.

I sighed. "That's Good, how's New York?"

"Still fans crowding me. Nothing's change." she admitted. I scratched my head. "Well...fans are fans. They must love to see you. " I said.

"Yeah." she agreed before laughing. "Enough about me, How are things going between You and Ally?" she asked, curiously.I scratched my head. "Well, I really don't know. The past couple of days are terrible. They lead right where we are now." I admitted.

"You mean..You guys are still mad at each other?!"

"Yep."

"Austin...why can't you guys make up? I don't like when people are sad. What happened?" she asked.

I sighed. _I shouldn't be doing this. I can't tell my girlfriend that Ally likes me... _

"We had another fight. It really was a big deal, to her." I lied.

"Really?! Austin why won't you make up with her? What was the big deal?" she asks, getting closer to the truth.

"Uhh...I forgot. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really a big deal." I said.

"To you?"

"To no one. Neither us. The good thing is, is that it's over." I said, trying to wrap up this up. "Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Positive." I tried again.

"Then, you guys made up, right?"

"Yes,"

"LIAR!" she screamed.

"What?!" I asked, amazed and a bit confused. "You said that you and Ally were still mad. Why did you lie? Tell me the truth this time." Cassidy demanded.

_Here it goes..._

"The truth is-"

Suddenly I got a knock on the door.

I looked out the window, it was Ally. She noticed me and smiled threw the window. " Austin...Austin! Are you still there?" Cassidy asked. Realizing what was a stake, I turned away from Ally and retreated to my room.

"Austin, what's going on? You still haven't answered the question." she noted.

"Yeah, yeah. I know...but I need to call you later, all right?"

"Alright." Cassidy replied.

I hung up and ran towards the door. I opened it, she stood, her face blank. "Hi, Ally."

"Uhh...Austin? I left a photo here, you have it, right?" she asked.

"Ohh...um, yes." I replied. She smiled and walked past me, walking throughout the room.

"I guess your room is still a mess." she called, already upstairs.

"You know me so well." I responded. As soon as I got up, she found it. She held it and turned towards me. "Well, I found it...I'll be going now." she said.

"Right." I said in a slight disappointed tone. She walked past me and hurried downstairs.

_I'm going to regret doing this but... _

I ran halfway downstairs, she was halfway out.

"Ally?" I called. She froze.

"Can we talk?" I mumbled.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_This is not what I was hoping for, I should've never came._

"About what?" I asked, still avoiding his presence.

"About earlier." he responded. "There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Ally, please. Just 5 minutes." he begged.

I sighed, and sat down on the couch and waited for Austin to start.

I already knew what he was going to say. "Ally, I really like you. Just not in that way. I only see you as a friend." he asked.

"I know you do. I'm just..." I started.

"I still hope we can be friends. I'm sorry." he said.

It's okay Austin, let's just pretend this never happened. I won't say anything about this." I promised.

"No, Ally-"

"I gotta go." I said, rushing past Austin.

I ran out before he could call out my name again.

* * *

I trudge all the way home. As soon as I got in, Dallas stood surprised.

"...What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting my stuff... where are they?"

"Upstairs." I answered, quietly. He took off before I could finish. Before I knew it he was out the door without any thought of staying.

"That guy...How could he just walk in here?!" I mumbled.

I walked over and called Trish. No answer. I threw my jacket on the couch and sat down. I noticed that _it was moving._ I quickly took it off and saw Trish sleeping.

_That's why..._

I woke up Trish, and she sat alarmed. "What?" she asked.

"You invited Dallas in? How could you?"

"Dallas was in here? Huh...I must've been asleep." Trish said. I smiled at her before closing the store. "So what happened to you and Austin?"

"Nothing much, But I came and got my picture that he took, and I told him that we can be friends." I said quickly.

"So, now that your friends. Do you think everything will be the same after you said you liked him?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said in a sad tone. "I just wish that nothing will change."

* * *

What was I suppose to do? Knowing Ally, she must be heartbroken that I rejected her. It's been a whole day and we're suppose to be working on our next song today...Dez, Trish.. what should I do?" I said.

"Dude, This is awful." he said.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed.

"No, I mean this is awful," he said pointing to the picture of himself. "It doesn't even look like me." he said.

I ignored his comment and sat down. "What am I gonna do?" I asked again.

"Don't worry about it. Ally seems like she's having a good day. Almost like she forgot about yesterday!" Trish noted. "But what if she brings it up?" I asked.

"Copy what she says, then when she's confused, cause a distraction and GET OUTTA THERE!" Dez explained.

"Dez that works on...no one. And you're the only one who does that." Trish admitted. Me and Trish agreed.

"Don't listen to Dez, It's obvious what you should do, act normal and pretend nothing happened. " she said.

"You're right, I can't believe that I worried about this so much."

"Yeah, instead of worrying about it so much, you should worry about it so less." Dez said. Me and Trish stayed silent. Suddenly Dez got up and ran out of the practice room.

I got up and went down the stairs. "Good luck! Or not...whatever happens." Trish called. "Thanks." I yelled back. Suddenly Me and Dez saw Ally walking in.

"Ally's coming! Hide me!" I pleaded. Dez and I turned away from her direction and stood there, hoping Ally wouldn't see us. Ally walked over and went in front of us.

"Hi Austin, Hi Dez." she greeted. I got outta my position, disappointed. "It's over Dez, she found us." I told him. "Fine," he got out of his position and stared glumly at Ally. "So you guys have anything new for the album?"

"Yeah, I had Austin's song on my camera so I can upload it, but it fell in the bathtub...so." he finished. "Okay...Austin?" Ally asked, waiting for my reply.

_Man, this is more awkward than yesterday. Ally why did you make me feel this way?_

"Umm, Austin?" she asked. "Are you okay?" she asked, slightly concerned.

I returned back to reality. "Uh...Yeah." I answered, quickly.

"So, about the song. I really thought of adding a another verse in it, do you?" she asked, showing me the verse in her songbook."

"Yeah, Yeah. That's great." I told her. _I feel so...weird all of the sudden. What's happening to me? Maybe it's the waffles I had this morning. wait a sec...I HAD WAFFLES THIS MORNING?!_

"The day keeps getting worse." I yelled. I ran out of the store, and ran past people who gave me strange looks.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I watched Austin walk out, in suspicion. I replayed in what Austin said. _"The day keeps getting worse."_ _  
_

_What was he talking about? Could it be that- no it couldn't. _

I turned around and started walking, but ended up stopping in my tracks. Trish witnessed the scene. "What was that about?" Dez asked.

"I have no idea." I answered. "He's really acting weird today."

"Yeah, no kidding. When I mentioned about you and Ally working on the song. He seemed, touchy on the subject." Trish said.

"Touchy? What do you mean?" I questioned. "It's been less than a week since you guys had your fight. Don't pretend it didn't happen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I gotta go." I said walking away from her.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

That's what I needed. A nice plate of pancakes with syrup and butter. Just as I was going to take my first bite, the phone rang. I looked at the phone in disgust, knowing I was the one who had to do something else.

I answered it , "Dez, I can't watch another movie of Zaliens, I'm eating pancakes." I said."

"Fine, but you're lost." the feminine voice replied. I stared in shock at the caller. "Cassidy?"

"Hi, Austin. I was hoping you would recognize my call. I told you I would last week, remember?" she teased.

"I would, but I was too busy." I said. "Doing what?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"Delivering you flowers." I said.

"Oh! You're Mr. Moon? Ha, I thought this was from your Dad." she admitted. I almost choked drinking my orange juice, "Wow, what? I thought you would recognize it? Why would my Dad give you flowers?! That would be weird." I told her.

She giggled. "Uh, yeah! But why would you put 'Mr. Moon.' instead of 'Austin Moon.' ? " she asked. "Because "Austin Moon, singer, dancer, and internet sensation." was too long, and "Mr. Moon" was cool and mysterious. And, I wasn't thinking of my Dad at the time." I explained.

She laughed. "Okay, "Mr. Moon" . Oh...I have to go. Another concert I have to do. Thanks for the flowers! Bye!" she said, before hanging up.

I looked at the phone and set it down on the table. "Ally." I whispered. _She must've think I was weird earlier. I'll go and see her. _I took one big bite of my pancake before heading out the door.

As soon as I locked the door, Ally stood there. We both saw each other stunned. "Hi." she greeted. "Hi" I replied. After a moment of silence, I started talking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was worried about you. You took off. What was that about?" she asked. "Oh. well...I was feeling a bit, tired. After a another long week, you never get a break, right?"

"I guess your right." she said. Soon my laughter died down. We both just stood there.

"Well...I'm going to go." she said. "Okay, See you later." I watched her walk away from my house.

_Something didn't seem right. I felt suddenly so lonely. _As soon as I couldn't see her, I went back inside. "That was awkward." I admitted.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

_Dear Diary/Songbook, This week isn't going so well. Me and Austin are recovering from a fight. Then a few days later Me and Dallas started arguing. He was still mad about our breakup and thinks that I should come back to him. He already knows I like Austin. And so does Austin. He was there too. I just forgot about him. And he wanted to talk about it. _

_ At that time I was really upset. He rejected my feelings. Then I decided I wasn't going to like Austin anymore. But not because he rejected me. It's just that..._

_I realized that after I liked Austin, a lot of things happened, drama, that drew me and Austin to fight. And I don't want that to happen again. And I think it'll be best for us to be friends. _

_I just hope that everyone won't bring up me liking..._

"Is Austin here yet?" a voice interrupted. I looked up, and it was Trish. "No. I don't see him. In fact, he's late for our meeting." I said, verifying the time on the clock.

"So, you're not worried?" she asked, a bit shocked. "Why would I?" asked. "You know why." Trish stating the obvious.

"Yeah. We know why." Dez agreed. "I don't know what you're talking about." I admitted. Trish rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about you and Austin!" she exclaimed.

A few people looked at us. "Trish, we'll talk about this later!" I half-whispered. "No. We should talk about this now." she said, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the practice room. Dez closed the door.

"What are you guys doing! I don't have time for this, I need to get my book." I said. "Why are you so nervous, does the truth hurt?" Dez asked, leaning a flashlight in my face.

"No." I answered. I took the flashlight from Dez and ran downstairs.

"Ally, wait! We're not done with our conversation!" Trish called, following down the stairs, along with Dez.

"Oh, yes we-"

I felt a body pressed against me. It was Austin holding my songbook. "A-Austin." I stuttered. I took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Austin chuckled before answering. "Why wouldn't I be here? Today's are meeting. I was looking for you...well, in the food court. This was my last guess." he admitted.

I almost laughed before looking at what he held. "Don't touch my book." I told him, taking it from him right away.

Austin eyes went away from mine to Dez and Trish. "Umm...Guys?" Austin asked. Automatically Trish passed Me and Austin before mouthing '_I'll talk to you later.' 'Can't wait' _I mouthed back.

As soon as we got upstairs, Austin asked. "What was that about?"

"Oh, you know. They were just...looking for something." I lied. I picked up a pen, "Oh, look I found it!." I told him.

He gave me a weird look, before sitting down. I sat down next to him.

As soon as I we started the 1st verse, his hand touched mine. "Oh, sorry." he apologized, quickly. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I ignored it. "No, it's okay." I told him. We continued through the song.

I don't know what was happening, My heart felt warm. We both sang through the song.

As things were going smoothly, it only got worse. My hand touched his this time. "Oops," I interrupted. Austin noticed it too. He ignored it. We both continued like nothing happened.

As soon as we hit the last note. My hand touched his the 2nd time. I looked at it angrily. His eyes went away from the music sheets to my hand. My finger was on top of his.

"It's okay." he said this time. he took his hand away. Austin fixed the music sheets from almost falling. While he fixed them, I quickly rubbed my sweaty hands on my pants.

_What was wrong with me today?!_

"Let's get back to the song." he said. "Right." I agreed. Through the rest of the song. I worried about what Austin would be thinking.

_Where would he rather be right now? _

_How happy he would be if I wasn't here?_

_How happy I would be if he went out with me? ...What a second?!_

On the last note, My hand pressed against his, for the 3rd time! My eyes stared frozen at our hands. "Sorry!" we both said quickly, before staring into each other's eyes. I blinked. "Austin...I."

Next thing I knew, Austin was leaning in. My heart started beating faster every second he started closing the space between us.

_Do I really still have feelings for Austin? No...not again. I can't let him play with my emotions._

I slowly closed my eyes and started leaning in too. He put his hand in my hair. _Is this really happening?! _ I thought, smiling.

But then he stopped. He took his hand away from my hair. I opened my eyes. He held a small item. "There, a candy corn." he said, holding it out.

"Wow, that thing was in there for a while." he admitted. I tried the best to hide my blush. "T-Thanks, I was looking for that." I lied.

I slowly took the candy corn from Austin. He got up from the chair. "Wow, 9:00 already? I gotta go. My mom's making dinner." he said.

I watched him stood up, and walk to the door. "Bye, Ally." he called. As soon as I heard him run down the steps.

I sighed and felt my heart. It slowly returned to it's normal pace. I felt my face, it was no longer warm. I felt my hands, it was cold.

My whole body reacted. _ Stupid emotions. _I blinked twice and realized what just happened. _"DAMN IT!" _

I cursed myself for thinking he would kiss me. I almost blushed thinking about it. I felt a smile crept up on my lips. I let it show and opened the door. Outside stood what seemed to be, no on other to be...DALLAS?!

He stood looking coldly at me. I half-expected Trish to be spying, but Dallas.

"Do you have nothing else better to do? Why are keep spying on me?" I asked, a bit annoyed to see him. I closed the door but he stopped me in mid-way.

"How could you?!" he asked.

"What?!" I asked him. He slammed the door behind him. "You know what I mean!" he said, his voice getting higher. "

"Dallas, get over it! I will, and forever, not like you! Why can't you understand that!" I demanded. He suddenly grew angrier, he grabbed my arms and pushed me back to the wall.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH INSTEAD OF ME? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" he asked, he hit me against the wall.

I loosened from his grip, and slapped him. "DALLAS, NOT EVERY GIRL IS GOING TO LIKE YOU! GROW UP, AND MOVE ON-"

"Don't give me that crap!" He grabbed me again. "From now on, you belong to me!" he declared. He took something from his back pocket. It was a sack! Before I could protest, he threw it own my head and picked me up.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY BASTARD! SOMEONE HELP!, HELP!" I screamed.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

As soon as I got home. I checked the phone messages. Only one. "What a surprise." I said, sarcastically. I listened to the robotic voice telling me it was one voice message. _BEEP!_

_"Hi, Austin. It's Cassidy. I just got back from my interview. Again, thank you for the flowers!" _

I smiled, I took off my shirt and through on a new one.

_"I got a new offer for a film about a family. It's about a family who fled their hometown to go to Paris. I play the mom."_

I gave a weird look at the phone. _The mom? That's weird. _

_"They thought that it would be a great way to start out, especially for my new image."_

I grew into more suspicion. _ "New Image"? what did she mean? _

_*sighs* _

_"Here's the part where you're in shock. I'm pregnant. Surprise."_

* * *

**Haha, I ended it! **

**I just thought this was a great way to end it! Leaving Ally with kidnapper, Dallas. And Austin with pregnant mother, Cassidy. What did you guys think? **

**Out of all of these chapters, I think this is my favorite!**

**Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be posted soon...i guess.**

**~C.C.W**


End file.
